Erotico Club
by MissSangoH
Summary: Phinks a une vie très chargé à cause de son job et a du mal à nouer des contactes en dehors du bureau. C'est pourquoi il va à l'Erotico Club régulièrement: un club libertin où il peut se lâcher malgré le peu de temps dont il dispose. Seulement un jour, il y rencontre un brun ténébreux : curieux personnage aux pratiques douteuses mais qui fera naître en lui une passion brûlante.
1. Rencontre avec le Maître

Anime/Manga : HunterxHunter (l'anime de 2011 et le manga)

Auteur : MissSangoH

Titre : Erotico Club

Rating : M (vu le titre, je ne vous fais pas de dessin sur ce qu'il va y avoir !)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Hélas …

Résumé : Phinks a une vie très chargé à cause de son job et a du mal à nouer des contactes en dehors du bureau. C'est pourquoi il va régulièrement à l'Erotico Club, un club libertin où il peut se lâcher malgré le peu de temps dont il dispose. Seulement un jour, par hasard, il se retrouve dans une chambre sombre où il rencontre un brun ténébreux : curieux personnage aux pratiques douteuses mais qui fera naître en lui une passion grandissante.

Note de l'auteur 1 : Si vous vous voulez voir la Brigade Fantôme affronter Kurapika&co, du sang, du nen, bref, l'histoire originale, cette fic n'est pas pour vous ! L'histoire, le contexte et le reste est très oc donc les caractères des personnages aussi. J'espère cependant que ça ne vous rebutera pas, et que vous prendrez le temps de lire. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait encore de fic comme celle-ci dans la section HxH, donc j'espère que l'idée plaira ^^

Note de l'auteur 2 : Pour l'Erotico Club, je n'ais personnellement pas l'expérience de ce genre d'endroit, cependant j'essaie d'être le plus proche possible de ce que cela pourrait être, car j'ai lue plusieurs livres traitant de cela (Ouh, petite coquine !). Les livres étant de langue originale anglaise, peut être qu'en France nos Club ne fonctionnent pas comme ça… Je ne vous ferais pas trop visiter le club plus que dans le premier chapitre, car je ne veux pas raconter n'importe quoi et je suis loin d'avoir assez de connaissance sur le sujet, pardonnez moi d'avance :P

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec le Maître.

18h30. Tous mes collègues de bureau commencent à rentrer chez eux. Ils vont retrouver leurs femmes et peut être leurs gosses aussi. L'avantage à finir plus tard, c'est que je ne me tape pas les embouteillages. Tant qu'a faire, je préfère rester ici, c'est plus utile. De toute façon, on ne m'attend pas chez moi. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, au moins je suis tranquille. Et puis mon patron ne va pas tarder à passer me voir, comme chaque soir. Il va vérifier si je suis resté ici ou s'il est seul pour travailler cette nuit : il y a peu de chance que ça se produise. Il passe effectivement me voir vers 19h environ, me dit que je peux partir si je le souhaite et finir mon travail plus tard. Je décline l'invitation mais il insiste, me dit que j'ai déjà largement dépassé le maximum d'heure que je pouvais faire. Je lui assure que tout va bien et que je tiens à finir mon boulot avant de rentrer. Il soupire, agacé puis me dit qu'y m'emmènera déjeuner un de ses quatre pour tout le travail qu'il me donne. Je souris et lui fais un signe de main en le voyant s'éloigner. Mon boss et moi sommes plutôt proches, amis peut être même. Il est le patron d'une grande boîte informatique et, bien sur, nous sommes à York Shin, c'est le siège social de cette boîte, donc mon patron n'est pas n'importe qui. Il a racheté l'entreprise quand elle allait être en faillite et a réussie à remettre « RC&VG » sur pied, et dans le marché, jusqu'au top du classement en informatique. Quant à moi je suis un peu son bras droit : je le conseil, je m'occupe des dossiers les plus importants et je fais passer ses requêtes aux autres boîtes du pays. J'ai été embauché juste après le rachat de l'entreprise, et je suis donc, de surcroit, le plus ancien à travailler ici depuis. Toutes les longues nuits de travail à remettre « RC&VG » sur pattes m'a rapproché de mon patron et d'ailleurs nos bonnes relations et, par conséquent, notre bonne coopération, ont sans doute contribué à la réussite de cette entreprise.

Je replonge dans mes dossiers jusqu'au dernier, et une fois cela fait je constate qu'il est déjà 22h. Je m'accorde une petite pause avant de partir et respire un coup. Je passe par le bureau de Kuroro pour déposer les dossiers que j'ai terminé. Il a beau me faire la morale, il est bien pire que moi, je ne l'ais jamais vu partir avant moi et le matin il est toujours présent avant tous les employés. A croire qu'il vit et pionce dans son bureau. Tiens s'il m'invite vraiment à déjeuner je lui demanderais ! Il est pas très bavard sur lui, mais ça ne me coutera rien de demander.

Je descends jusqu'au parking, monte en voiture et démarre sur les chapeaux de roue. J'ai tendance à rouler trop vite, à ce qu'il parait c'est normal, dans notre monde actuel nous avons tendance à tous aller trop vite. Je ne prends pas la direction de mon appartement, dans la banlieue chic de York Shin, mais un peu à l'extérieur, dans un quartier animé. Je me gare sur un parking sécurisé, chère mais vu le quartier, je n'ai pas le choix et je marche sur quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à m'arrêter devant une grande bâtisse à l'allure d'hôtel, avec une insigne aux néons roses inscrivant « Erotico Club » sur le toit. Cela va maintenant faire 6 mois que je fréquente ce lieu. Non pas que j'ai des difficultés à draguer ou séduire, mais je n'en ais ni le temps, ni l'envie. Je préfère travailler que d'aller en boîte de nuit pour rencontrer des gens : l'ambiance ne me plait pas, beaucoup trop bruyant et les personnes que j'y rencontre sont sans intérêt. Avec mon physique, c'était plutôt facile, sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai un visage assez agressif à ce qu'il parait, certes, mais je suis aussi très musclé, et il semblerait que ce seul détail se suffise à lui-même … Donc sortir ne me plaît pas plus que ça, cependant comme tout homme et tout être humain, j'ai des besoins à satisfaire.

J'ai trouvé ce Club par pur hasard, en déambulant dans les rues : au début, ça ne me branchais pas tellement puis par la suite mais je me suis dit que ça ne me coûterais rien d'essayer (en fait si, ça coûte, et chère, mais bon …). J'y été retourné et avais fait une nuit d'essai pour voir. Ça m'avait plutôt plus et j'étais devenu un habitué du lieu en peu de temps. Globalement, je fréquente le clu nuits par semaine, ce qui représente beaucoup. Le bâtiment qui semble vieux de l'extérieur et insalubre (une des points qui m'avait rebuté au début), mais l'antérieur est vraiment magnifique : toute la décoration est très moderne et soignée. Une fois que le vigile valide le pass, un long couloir mène aux vestiaires homme et femme. Des casiers sont à dispositions pour y mettre les effets personnels pendant la soirée : il est bien sur impossible d'accéder au Club avec des objets du style téléphone, clés de voiture et autres trucs de ce type. Après s'être débarrassé de tout ça, il est possible d'accéder à la première pièce du Club, qui occupe tout le premier étage : c'est un bar immense, avec une grande piste de dance. C'est ici que se réunissent principalement les nouveaux membres, ceux qui font une soirée d'essai et les membres les plus jeunes. Je sais les reconnaitre maintenant : j'ai d'ailleurs eu un peu de mal à me lancer et j'avais passé pas mal d'heures ici à ma soirée d'essai. Je ne savais pas trop comment ça se passait, puis finalement on m'avait « branché » et fait monter au deuxième étage. J'ai rapidement appris le fonctionnement et les codes du Club : déjà il y avait quatre couloirs de couleurs différentes. Couloir vert pour les hétérosexuels, bleu pour les homosexuels, rose pour les lesbiennes, et rouge pour les bisexuels. Les 4 couloirs sont reliés et possèdent chacun plusieurs pièces ou chambres. Il y a un troisième étage, mais je n'y suis jamais allé quand j'ai su ce que c'était : globalement ce sont des pièces ouvertes à tous. On m'a dit qu'il y en avait une ou on pouvait, sans mauvais jeu de mot, s'envoyer en l'air tout en étant en suspension, pour prendre du plaisir dans sa peur. Ça ne m'a pas spécialement branché et je ne pense pas y mettre les pieds un jour. J'avais aussi entendu parler d'une pièce « libre », on se déshabille, on entre et tous le monde peut venir, on ne choisit pas vraiment avec qui on le fait, c'est une espèce de partouze géante je suppose… Et enfin la dernière pièce du dernier étage est, soi-disant, une très grande salle aussi, mais séparé en deux par un grand mur, percé de multiples trous par lesquels les hommes passent leur sexe. Les femmes, hommes, ou autres, en font ce qu'ils veulent de l'autre côté du mur et bien sur ils ne peuvent pas se voir.

Ce troisième étage étant un peu trop hard pour moi, je reste sur le deuxième étage. Je ne m'arrête plus au bar depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas vraiment utile une fois que l'on connait un peu le Club. Je me dirige vers les escaliers pour prendre le couloir rouge, où tout au bout, vers la porte du fond se trouve la « salle de l'étoile », tous les couloirs en possèdent une : trois personnes sont attachés aux poignets et aux chevilles en étoiles au sol et sont en quelque sorte «à la merci » des autres. Les gens attachés ne travaillent pas pour le Club mais sont des membres. Les seules personnes ici qui sont attaché au Club sont les vigiles, la barmaid et les serveuses : bien sur, il y a interdiction de les toucher. Tous les autres sont censés être des membres consentants.

Je ne connais pas trop les pièces de chaque couloirs en individuels, car je vais toujours dans la salle de l'étoile. Jusqu'ici, cette pièce m'a toujours suffit et satisfait, et je ne vois aucune raison de changer cette bonne habitude. Je change juste de temps en temps de couloir, selon mon humeur, mais la plupart du temps, il y a toujours un homme et une femme sur le sol en étoile du couloir rouge : j'ai juste à choisir qui je préfère des trois personnes attachées. Je me fiche un peu du physique, non pas que je sois difficile et que je trouve tout le monde laid, c'est surtout que je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne dont le corps me fascine réellement. La plupart du temps, je l'avoue, je suis plus attiré par les personnes bruyantes, dirons-nous. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les entendre crier, mais j'aime qu'on me montre et qu'on me fasse sentir que je donne du plaisir, et entendre ma ou mon partenaire gémir est important pour moi et cela participe nettement à mon excitation. Après homme ou femme, je m'en fiche un peu. Avant d'entrée à l'Erotico Club, je n'avais jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec d'autres hommes. Quand je me suis retrouvé dans cette salle, je suis allé mécaniquement vers les femmes, mais j'étais curieux et après avoir observé plusieurs fois deux hommes ensembles, je me suis laissé tenter. Je n'avais pas regretté. C'était vraiment une expérience à tenter, je pensais que ça n'allait pas être aussi bon qu'avec une femme, mais je m'étais trompé : c'était différent, vraiment, mais tout aussi bon. D'ailleurs, depuis, j'avais même l'impression que j'allais plus vers les hommes que les femmes. L'homme avec qui j'avais eu cette première relation homosexuelle était, en outre, souvent présent dans la salle de l'étoile et j'avais tendance à le faire avec lui quand il était là.

Bon, c'est vrai, comme ça, j'ai un peu l'air d'un vieux accroché à ses petites habitudes, mais j'aime bien cette routine qui s'est installé. Je suis sur le palier du deuxième étage, je dois traverser le couloir bleu pour accéder au rouge, je vais de temps en temps à la salle de l'étoile de ce couloir, mais pas aujourd'hui. Une des salles est grande ouverte, je passe à côté, jette un coup d'œil : elle semble vide. Je continu d'avancer jusqu'à rejoindre le couloir bisexuel mais je me stoppe et fais demi-tour. Quelque chose me turlupine. Je rejoins la salle ouverte, qui se trouve être en fait une chambre, mais elle contraste nettement avec tout le reste du Club : alors que tout est moderne ici, cette pièce semble tout droit sortie d'un vieux château ou manoir de l'ancien temps. Les murs sont en velours rouge, un grand lit baldaquin en bois massif et sombre orne le bout de la pièce. La chambre est très sombre, dans les tons noir et rouge, et très tamisé. C'est peut être une chambre d'abonné spéciale : je crois avoir entendu que certains louent une chambre à l'année ici, dans le couloir qui leur plait et qu'ils y font ce qu'ils veulent. Peut être qu'ils ont même le droit de personnaliser l'endroit… Mais ça semble peu plausible ici. Je vois mal un mec se balader avec son lit baldaquin sous le bras à chaque fois qu'il veut s'envoyer en l'air.

La porte derrière moi claque soudainement, me tire de mes profondes pensées, et je me retourne surpris. Mon regard tombe sur un homme de petite taille, brun, aux yeux bridés sombres, qui me sourit. Sa peau pâle est impressionnante : je n'avais jamais vu une peau si blanche auparavant. Le contraste sombre/clair est assez impressionnant à voir. Ses vêtements sont un peu bizarres, mais ça lui va plutôt bien : il porte une espèce de grande robe noire (ou une soutane ?) avec un large col, mais qui, ouvert, me laisse voir son joli visage. Elle est taillée en V, et met en valeur ses hanches fines. Il est vraiment mignon, et à un petit air innocent sur le visage. Il me plait bien et je pense que mon dîner de ce soir vient de me trouver. Il s'avance vers moi, toujours en souriant, et je lui souris en retour aussi. Sa petite main pâle empoigne ma cravate et il m'amène jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il me pousse. Il s'installe sur mes jambes et vient s'emparer de ma bouche. J'aime beaucoup sa manière de faire ! Ses lèvres se collent aux miennes et sans attendre davantage, il fait pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Il a l'air du genre à aller droit au but, ça ne me déplait pas. Surtout qu'il est plutôt doué ! Sa langue, toute fine et douce caresse tendrement l'intérieur de ma bouche, en fait le tour, l'explore d'une manière très sensuelle et très calme. Il ne va pas trop vite, il fait juste ce qu'il faut. Bien sur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec sa bouche sur une autre partie de mon anatomie. Vu comme il est doué, je suis sur que ça serait un vrai bonheur. Mais je garde, pour le moment cette pensée pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de froisser une aussi belle créature.

Il rompt le baiser, et s'empresse de retirer ma chemise, qu'il balance à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis retire ma cravate, déjà bien desserrée, avec les dents. Je l'adore, il est vraiment trop sexy, je vais bien m'amuser ce soir ! J'aurais du me renseigner plus sur toutes les pièces du Club ! Il pousse sur mon torse et me fait m'allongeais sur le lit. Il passe ses mains sur mes pectoraux dénudés et vient pincer l'un de mes tétons en m'envoyant un sourire joueur. Je me laisse aller à son jeu, et le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. Il approche son visage du mien et prend de nouveau ma bouche pour cible : cette fois beaucoup plus violement, mais ça ne me déplait pas. Il utilise ses dents pour mordiller ma langue et mes lèvres d'une manière sauvage, et très excitante. Puis ses mains remontent jusqu'à mon visage, passent dans mes cheveux et sa bouche va jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordille aussi avant de murmurer :

« Allonges toi sur le ventre. »

Je m'exécute, sa voix est vraiment trop sensuelle, j'ai hâte de l'entendre gémir. Je m'installe comme demandé sur le ventre et posent mes bras vers le haut, pour être plus détendu. Je le sens s'asseoir à califourchon sur le bas de mon dos et poser délicatement ses petites mains au niveau de mes omoplates : il commence par les masser doucement. Après une dure et longue journée de boulot, j'apprécie vraiment. Ces mains sont vraiment trop douces, c'est incroyable. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à ses mains expertes. Il arrive à trouver les points noués dans mon dos et les massent à la perfection. Puis il s'arrête, fait remonter ses petites mains pales jusqu'à mes épaules et vient m'embrasser dans le cou : il me mord et aspire ma peau, et fait sans doute apparaitre une belle marque rouge. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, c'est plutôt facile à cacher, et puis je ne rien à me reprocher après tout. Il vient caresser mes bras, les lèvent au dessus de ma tête et je m'accroche aux barreaux en bois du lit pendant qu'il me lèche le cou.

Soudainement un bruit métallique me sort de mon agréable transe et je sens une surface glacé sur mes poignets. Je relève brusquement la tête et m'aperçois que mon joli amant m'a attaché avec une paire de menotte ! Je suis surpris, et pas très enthousiaste : je suis sur le ventre et menotté, ça ne ma plait pas trop. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être dominé, et je n'en ai absolument pas envie. Certes, il est très mignon mais tout de même ! Il se lève, car je ne sens plus son poids sur mon dos : je tourne la tête et essaye d'apercevoir ce qu'il fait. C'est peine perdu. Je crois qu'il ouvre une armoire à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il farfouille à l'intérieur, et tous les bruits qui s'en échappent ont tendance à me faire légèrement flipper. Entre autre, pas mal de sons sourds et métalliques. Ça ne me rassure pas… J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller en essayant de me rassurer et je me dis que je vais bientôt me réveiller. Il n'y a que dans les rêves que l'on peut passer si vite au cauchemar. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans la salle de l'étoile, sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui suis au sol et qui est à la merci des autres. Je n'aime pas ça !

Mon petit bridé est revenu vers moi et se déshabille. Malgré le contexte et la situation actuelle, ça fait hélas son effet, et mon excitation reprend au quart de tour. C'est bien contre moi, mais il se trouve que mon corps ne semble pas ressentir la peur de mon cerveau. Soit dit en passant, il est vraiment très sexy. Sa peau laiteuse est une véritable invitation à la luxure. Il me regarde et me sourit, cependant je le trouve moins « mignon » et « innocent » qu'au début… Il vient se placer à genoux, entre mes bras, et je trouve son sexe bien trop proche de mon visage ! Et en érection de surcroit. Il pose ses petites mains de parts et d'autre de mon visage et le relève pour que je lui fasse face. Il s'avance et dépose un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres puis susurre :

« J'ai très envie de vous baiser … »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend, comme s'il ne l'avait pas fini et se penche vers moi : ces mains viennent tripoter mon jeans puis il finit :

« Phinks ! »

Merde, comment il connait mon prénom ? Il répond rapidement à ma question en me montrant ma carte de membre du Club, sur lequel est inscrit mon prénom, entre autre, puis il la re-glisse dans ma poche. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire mon petit, saches-le, mais pour le moment je me laisse prendre dans son jeu :

« C'est embêtant, car j'ai moi aussi, très envie de vous baiser ! Ma jolie Némésis aurait-elle un prénom ? »

Il me sourit d'un air espiègle et se penche sur le côté du lit. Il ramasse quelque chose par terre, et quand je vois ce qu'il tient, je déglutis légèrement : une cravache. Il me donne un coup sur les fesses, auquel je réponds en grognant, un peu de surprise, puis il répond :

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler ! Mais néanmoins, sachez que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre mon prénom, dites juste « maître » quand vous vous adressez à moi. »

Je m'en vais lui répondre ce que je pense du surnom qu'il s'auto-attribue, mais il en profite pour glisser son sexe dans ma bouche. Je cherche à retirer mon visage, par reflexe, mais sa main gauche agrippe mes cheveux et maintient ma tête en place. Il me donne un nouveau coup de cravache sur la fesse droite : c'est très humiliant. Etre attaché comme ça, ne pouvoir rien faire et en plus de ça, me faire taper les fesses comme si j'étais un gamin ! En plus, je n'ai jamais sucé un mec, ça ne m'a jamais branché. Histoire de ne pas lui donner une victoire trop facile, je fais le mort et ne bouge ni ma langue, ni mes lèvres. Mais il est toujours très calme alors que je bouillonne, il me murmure :

« Soyez gentil Phinks, faites comme tout à l'heure, vous vous en sortiez très bien avec votre bouche pendant nos baisers. »

En réponse à sa demande, je commence à lui mordre la queue (pas trop violement non plus), mais dans la seconde, il me donne un nouveau coup de cravache, beaucoup plus fort que les précédents, et ça devient assez douloureux. En plus, je suis sur qu'il frappe toujours au même endroit, je risque d'avoir un magnifique hématome sur la fesse droite demain. Sérieusement, dans quelle galère je me suis fourré, ce mec est juste barge.

« Phinks, soyez sage, ne m'obligez pas à vous sanctionner plus sévèrement… »

Il est sérieux là ? Il a ramené toute sa panoplie de torture ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir avec quoi il fantasme de me frapper par la suite… Je m'exécute donc et commence de lents vas et vient sur son sexe. Je fais jouer ma langue sur son gland pendant qu'il me caresse les cheveux.

« C'est bien Phinks, vous êtes raisonnable, ça vaut mieux pour vous. »

C'est vraiment humiliant : le fait qu'il m'infantilise, la position dans laquelle nous sommes, et que je fasse ce qu'il veut. Personne n'avait jamais porté plainte pour viol ? Forcément, je n'aurais en premier lieu, jamais du rentrer dans cette pièce. Soit dit en passant, la pseudo dominance de mon petit bridé à la peau si laiteuse ne durera pas éternellement. Il sera bien obligeait de me détacher un jour ou l'autre (le plus tôt sera le mieux) et là, je lui ferais sa fête ! Je me vengerais bien sadiquement de ce qu'il me fait faire.

Je continu, pour le moment, à lui faire plaisir. Je lèche son pénis de bas en haut, le prend en pleine bouche, jusqu'à la base, puis retourne sucer la fente. Puis, il me fait comprendre en appuyant sur ma tête, qu'il veut plus maintenant. Je le suce sur toute sa longueur, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que je le sente se tendre. Je vais pour dégager mon visage mais sa main est, de nouveau, agrippée à mes cheveux et il éjacule dans ma bouche. Je prends un nouveau coup de cravache sur les fesses alors qu'il essaye de reprendre sa respiration. J'aimerais bien qu'il ôte sa main de ma tête que je puisse cracher se liquide répugnant. Bien que le goût soit bien moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendant, je n'avalerais pas son sperme, par principe. Je ne veux pas, c'est plus humiliant que tout le reste et de toute façon il ne peut pas me forcer. Il reprend peu à peu ses esprits et me fixe l'air contrarié :

«Phinks, soyez mignon et avalez ! »

Mais quel salaud celui-là ! Et puis il est obligé de dire mon prénom à chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à moi ? On est que deux ici à ce que je sache ! Et là, il va pouvoir attendre, jamais je ne ferais ce qu'il me demande. Il me frappe de nouveau, toujours assez fort pour que la douleur persiste. Cependant ce petit jeu là ne le mènera à rien ! Il peut frapper autant de fois qu'il le veut et aussi fort qu'il le souhaite, ça ne changera rien.

« Je vois Phinks, vous êtes rebelle. J'aime ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle si la victime ne se défend pas un peu. »

Ce mec est juste fou je crois. Il y a sans doute un seul membre de malade dans ce Club et il a fallut que ce soit moi qui tombe dessus ! Il lâche sa cravache (enfin !) et me pince le nez. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il veut faire au début, puis je commence à manquer d'aire, j'ai l'impression de commencer à suffoquer quand il obtient finalement ce qu'il veut : le manque d'air me fait déglutir et avaler sa semence contre mon gré. Quand il enlève sa queue de ma bouche, je suis haletant, et je récupère le maximum d'air que je peux. Ce mec à juste faillit me tuer ! Et en plus de ça, il m'a obligé à faire cette chose … horrible. Je vois rouge, et bien sur, il se sent obligé d'en rajouter :

« Vous devenez obéissant Phinks, c'est bien. »

Je prends sur moi pour éviter de l'assassiner sur place. Il commence sérieusement à me chauffer ! Je lui ferai regretter chacun de ses mots et chacun de ses actes, c'est sur.

« Je vous rendrez tout au centuple, maître, quand vous me détacherez, et vous allez en prendre pour l'année entière !»

J'insiste sur le mot maître et joue le garçon espiègle et arrogant en lui disant cela. Je pourrais tout aussi bien l'insulter ou lui dire à quel point il est malade, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de rentrer dans son petit jeu.

« Cela m'étonnerait fort, Phinks. »

Puis il se relève et va se placer derrière moi sur le lit. De nouveau j'angoisse un peu, surtout que je le sens déboutonner mon jeans, puis me l'enlever en même temps que mon boxer.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaigniez Phinks, vous me paraissez bien excité ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, je le sens poser sa main sur mon sexe bandant et le caresser un peu. Ses mains se placent ensuite sur mes hanches et il m'oblige à me mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit.

« Mais je vous ais déjà donné une explication, j'ai très envie de vous, et si nous pouvions maintenant échanger les rôles, j'en serais ravi ! »

Je l'entends rire puis déposer un petit baiser dans le bas de mon dos, et enfin, il répond :

« Vous parlez trop souvent sans autorisation Phinks, c'est très mal, je vais devoir vous punir. »

Encore une fois, je vais pour lui répondre, mais il m'en empêche : il a ramassé ma cravate et la fait passer dans ma bouche pour que je ne puisse pas parler, puis il fait un nœud derrière ma tête. Je vais vraiment finir par tuer ce gosse. Il m'exaspère au plus haut point avec son petit air supérieur, je vais réellement finir par me venger ! Et ça ne va pas lui plaire.

Il reprend place derrière moi et je sens claquer un premier coup sur mes fesses. Moins fort que les derniers qu'il m'a fait, mais douloureux quand même. Puis je le sens venir lécher là où il vient de frapper. Il réitère et me donne un second coup de cravache : il ne reste plus fixé sur un seul endroit comme tout à l'heure et me frappe la fesse gauche cette fois. Encore une fois, il vient sucer ma peau après le coup. Il continue pendant un assez long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe suffisamment fort pour me faire grogner. Cet allumé de bridé frappe de plus en plus fort, augmente graduellement la force dans ces coups et je commence sérieusement à avoir mal. J'ai comme des fourmillements dans les fesses, que je ne sens presque plus, sois dit en passant… Je me demande si ce taré prend vraiment du plaisir à donner des coups de cravache à ses amants…

Il lâche un moment son jouet (ô joie !), et pose ses mains sur mes fesses, il les caresse, pose sa bouche, les mordillent, les lèchent et commence à gémir doucement. Ce type est trop bizarre : cependant je dois avouer que ces petits gémissements font leurs effets. Mon sexe bande depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et ça commence à devenir douloureux, je lui serais très reconnaissant de s'en occuper. Heureusement, il arrête son petit délire, reprend sa cravache et la frotte entre mes jambes, contre ma queue. Je pousse un gémissement, agréablement surpris de cette gentille petite attention. Il commence à caresser mon entrejambe avec, assez rapidement, puis, il approche sa bouche et vient sucer mes bourses. Il vient branler mon sexe avec ces douces mains et abandonne de nouveau sa cravache sur le côté. Comme je m'y attendais après ses baisers, il est très doué avec sa bouche et fait des merveilles. Hélas il ne s'attarde pas plus sur mes testicules et fait remonter sa langue jusque dans le bas de mon dos. Je frisonne quand je sens sa langue passer sur mon anus : c'est vraiment très gênant ! Je n'aime pas trop ça. Mais bien sur, comme d'habitude, il fait forcement ce que je déteste le plus, et sa langue redescend entre mes fesses, et vient tournoyer autours de mon entrée. Il alterne entre de large coup de langue et des petits coups précis qui viennent taquiner mon anus. Ce n'est honnêtement pas désagréable, mais c'est beaucoup trop embarrassant pour que j'arrive à me détendre et en profiter. Je ne suis pas du tout près pour ça. Cependant, ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer son petit jeu et ses mains, au préalable sur ma queue, viennent se poser de part et d'autre de mes fesses pour me les écarter. Je rougie violement en imaginant la vue qu'il doit avoir sur moi : je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il voit d'aussi près un endroit si intime. Je suis vraiment trop embarrassé et enfouis ma tête dans un oreiller, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose …

Il reprend son jeu de langue, et cette fois ci fait pénétrer sa langue en moi. Je ne peux vraiment pas me retenir de pousser un gémissement. Il commence par mimer l'acte sexuel avec le bout de sa langue : il la fait rentrer et sortir de manière régulière, et je prends beaucoup plus de plaisir que ce que je devrais. Je commence à manquer d'air et sors ma tête de l'oreiller pour essayer de reprendre ma respiration. Puis je le sens écarter mes fesses un peu plus, et il colle sa bouche tout contre mon anus, puis fait de nouveau pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur. C'est encore meilleur que tout à l'heure : sa langue s'enfonce beaucoup plus loin, et les mouvements ne sont pas les mêmes. Je croirais presque qu'il me fait un langoureux baiser ! Je me laisse aller à gémir pendant que sa langue me caresse de l'intérieur et envoie des ondes de plaisir à travers mon sexe. Je gémis de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus longuement : je ne m'attendais certainement pas à prendre autant de plaisir avec une telle caresse. Instinctivement, je commence à remuer mes hanches bien malgré moi. Sa langue tournoie et m'explore de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que cette caresse, beaucoup trop plaisante, n'est raison de moi. Tout mon corps se tend et je jouis sur les draps dans un cri rauque. Je m'affale sur le lit, et je sens mon beau brun descendre de celui-ci, cependant, je ne prends même pas la peine de tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il fabrique : j'essaie de me remettre de cet orgasme, qui c'est révélé être beaucoup plus violent que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Ce qu'il fait me donne indéniablement beaucoup de plaisir et je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à ça : je dois me laisser faire ou je dois continuer à me rebeller. Je n'ai plus envie qu'il s'arrête, mais d'un autre côté, tout ce qu'il me fait est si embarrassant… De toute façon je suis attaché, alors je ne peux rien faire ! Mais cela sonne un peu comme une mauvaise excuse à mes oreilles … Alors disons que je vais le laisser continuer son petit jeu et que je me vengerais (très sévèrement) quand il en aura terminé. Car non, il semblerait qu'il n'en ait pas encore fini : il est revenu sur le lit, derrière moi. Il redresse de nouveau mes hanches pour que je sois à quatre pattes. Je sens ces douces mains sur mon entrejambe, mais il ne me caresse pas, je le sens déposer quelque chose de froid autour de mon sexe. Je baisse la tête pour voir ce qu'il fabrique et je vois un anneau de cuir, qu'il est en train de resserrer sur ma queue. Je frémis. Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un traitement pareil. Moi qui croyais qu'il avait fait le pire, je m'étais trompé ! Il semblerait qu'il est encore plein de torture à me faire essayer. Je sens d'avance que je ne vais pas apprécier celle-ci : bien que je n'ais jamais essayé auparavant, je crois savoir ce qu'il me fait. Il pose un objet autour de ma queue et le sert pour retarder l'éjaculation. Je sens que je vais souffrir… Et à mon grand malheur je le vois reprendre sa cravache… Je crois qu'il veut m'assassiner !

« N'ayez pas peur Phinks, vous allez beaucoup aimer, croyez moi ! »

C'est marrant, j'en doute fort. Lui va sans aucun doute prendre son pied à me regarder souffrir, mais moi je risque de beaucoup moins apprécier.

Il passe d'abord sa cravache entre mes fesses, puis vient appuyer doucement sur mes bourses avec. Mon sexe commence à s'éveiller de nouveau et il vient embrasser mes fesses, qui sont encore assez douloureuses. Puis il arrête de me titiller avec sa cravache et la fait remonter jusqu'à mon entrée. Là, il se stoppe, et commence à la faire rentrer lentement. Je ferme les yeux, et sert les dents pour ne faire passer aucun bruit : c'est assez douloureux et désagréable. Sa bouche continue de mordiller mes fesses et le bas de mon dos, et sa main jusqu'à présent inoccupé vient tendrement masser mon sexe dur. Ses petites distractions détournent un peu mon attention alors qu'il continu d'insérer la cravache en moi. C'est toujours aussi gênant et humiliant mais moins insupportable : je commence à m'habituer à cette présence pour le moins insolite. L'effet de la lanière en cuir sur ma queue se fait déjà sentir et c'est très agaçant. Sa petite main lâche d'ailleurs mon sexe et je sens qu'il fait sortir son jouet. Il le remplace rapidement par un doigt, qui rentre son douleur. Il commence par faire de petits va et vient avec puis il sort complètement son index pour me pénétrer de nouveau avec la cravache. Ce n'est plus désagréable et je prends même du plaisir à ce qu'il me fait subir. Je remue d'ailleurs des hanches bien malgré moi. Puis de nouveau il échange : il me pénètre cette fois de deux doigts. Il fait avec des mouvements de ciseaux et m'écarte autant qu'il le peut, pour de nouveau permuter avec la cravache. Il l'introduit plus loin que les fois précédentes et la fait bouger beaucoup plus vite en moi. Je commence à m'entendre gémir, d'abord doucement, mais j'halète vite quand je le sens toucher ma prostate. Je sens le plaisir monter en flèche mais l'anneau de cuir autour de mon membre m'empêche d'en profiter pleinement. Je continue à bouger mes hanches pour essayer d'avoir le plus de sensations possibles, mais encore une fois, mon beau brun s'arrête et la retire pour la remplacer par trois doigts cette fois.

Le plaisir est vraiment grand et je commence à avoir envie de jouir mais son frustrant jouet autour ma queue me rappel que je ne peux pas. Et d'ailleurs mon partenaire semble s'en amuser car pendant que l'une de ses mains me doigte, l'autre vient caresser ma verge tendu. Quand je le sens la poser sur mon membre je pousse un cri qu'il m'est juste impossible de contenir. Il vient toucher mes bourses, puis mon gland et enfin la base de mon sexe : à chaque fois je lâche un puissant cri, et je l'entends rire furtivement. Ma frustration est telle que j'en ai presque envie de pleurer. Fort heureusement (ou non), il décide d'arrêter de jouer et vient me murmurer à l'oreille :

« -Vous avez envie Phinks ? »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires je le sens frotter sa queue contre mes fesses. Oh oui j'en ai envie tient ! Comme je ne peux pas vraiment parler, je me contente de hocher la tête de façon positive. Il se déplace près de moi, me relève la tête, enlève momentanément mon bâillon et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je gémis dans sa bouche et je le sens venir prendre mes mains dans les siennes : quelques secondes plus tard, mes poignets ne sont plus enserrés et mes bras retombent mollement sur le lit. Il lâche mes lèvres, remet le bâillon en place et s'empresse de se positionner derrière moi.

Sans attendre plus, je le sens me pénétrer en gémissant. Les bruits que je pousse ne sont pas des gémissements mais des cris. Je n'éprouve aucune douleur, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Juste du plaisir, encore, trop de plaisir. Mes mains se crispent sur les oreillers, à mes phalanges palissent à vu d'œil. Il commence déjà à se déplacer en moi, d'un mouvement assez rapide pour un début, et bien sur, il trouve ma prostate très rapidement et s'empresse de me pilonner sur ce point sensible. Je suis parcouru de violents spasmes de plaisir, mais je ne peux toujours pas jouir, je suis encore prisonnier de cette lanière de cuir, qu'il ne semble pas vouloir enlever. Je ne peux pas le faire, c'est à peine si je peux bouger par moi-même. Je ne peux que crier pour qu'il comprenne que je suis à bout. Mais il fait la sourde oreille et se concentre uniquement sur son plaisir. Il commence lui aussi à pousser de petits cris réguliers, il halète, et se maintient accroché à mes hanches. Je n'en peux vraiment plus, je suis si frustré que je suis au bord des larmes. Heureusement pour moi, il est enfin sur la fin et je sens ses mains tremblantes sur mon sexe desserrer l'anneau en cuir : au moment ou il l'enlève, je pousse un cri comme jamais je n'en avais poussé auparavant, tout mon corps se tend, et je jouis sur les draps. Je sens également mon beau bridé arrivé sur sa fin et se répandre en moi. Il s'affaisse sur mon dos et je m'écroule avec lui sur le lit.

Je reste pantelant, je n'arrive pas à reprendre ma respiration et à ravaler mes larmes qui reste coincées dans le coin de mes yeux. Pour être honnête, je crois que je viens de vivre l'orgasme le plus fort de toute ma pauvre vie. Je sens mon amant rouler sur le côté et me faire face. Il caresse ma joue avec le dos de sa main et vient déposer ses lèvres sur mon visage pour y faire de multiple baiser papillon. Malgré ces petites attentions, j'ai du mal à me remettre : je commence à retrouver ma respiration mais la sensation est toujours là. Je ne sens presque plus mon corps et je n'arrive pas à bouger. Mon brun vient nicher son visage dans mon cou et caresse tendrement mon dos, alors que je me blottis contre lui, récupérant un peu.

Après de longues minutes, j'arrive à me redresser, et je m'assoie mécaniquement sur le lit. Je commence à me rhabiller, par habitude, comme un automate, avec l'aide de mon magnifique brun, toujours nu. Je me lève et vacille quelque instant. Je fais un pas, puis deux, j'essaie de redevenir moi-même, de récupérer mes repères. Mon corps est comme mou, j'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'effleurer les choses : quand j'ouvre la porte, elle me semble peser des tonnes.

«A bientôt Phinks. »

Je l'entends à peine, je ne suis pas sur qu'il l'ait réellement dit. Je ne réponds pas, passe la porte, puis la referme. Je m'étais trompé sur cet endroit : ce n'est pas une chambre louée par une personne à l'année. La prochaine fois, j'essayerai d'être plus attentif aux signes qui m'entourent. En effet, quand je referme la porte, une petite inscription dorée orne la porte de bois sombre : « S&M ».

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésiter pas à donner vos impressions :P

La prochaine fois, nous aurons les sentiments de Phinks sur cette soirée et surtout nous verrons s'il veut se venger, et s'il y arrive … ! )


	2. Revanche (première partie)

Anime/Manga : HunterxHunter (l'anime de 2011 et le manga)

Auteur : MissSangoH

Titre : Erotico Club

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Ah, j'aimerais qu'ils soient à moi… *_*

Résumé : Phinks a une vie très chargé à cause de son job et a du mal à nouer des contactes en dehors du bureau. C'est pourquoi il va régulièrement à l'Erotico Club, un club libertin où il peut se lâcher malgré le peu de temps dont il dispose. Seulement un jour, par hasard, il se retrouve dans une chambre sombre où il rencontre un brun ténébreux : curieux personnage aux pratiques douteuses mais qui fera naître en lui une passion grandissante.

Note de l'auteur 1 : Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et m'aident à continuer. :) Désolé pour les fautes qui se glissent dans les chapitres, je déteste me relire car quand je le fais, je trouve nul ce que j'ai écris et j'ai envie de tout recommencer ^^'

Note de l'auteur 2 : J'ai eu quelques petits soucis informatiques : j'avais déjà toute mon histoire d'écrite et prête, mais elle était écrite sur mon téléphone qui est juste mort, donc je dois tout réécrire... Je voulais sortir un chapitre par semaine, mais du coup, le débit de sortie des chapitres sera peut être plus lent, j'en suis désolé !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Revanche (première partie).

Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais je suis arrivé chez moi. Je ne m'arrête pas pour manger, ni faire rien d'autre, je suis trop épuisé, pourtant j'aurais bien besoin d'une bonne douche. Quand je rejoins ma chambre, je vois sur le radioréveil qu'il est déjà 1h30. Je suis exténué et je vais passer une très maigre nuit : la journée de demain va être très dur. Je ne pense pas plus, me déshabille, me glisse dans les draps et m'endors presque automatiquement.

Je ferme à peine les yeux que je dois les rouvrir. Il est 6h du matin déjà. J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller et peste contre mon réveil, qui, à force de chercher à tâtons, s'écrase au sol dans un bruit sourd (mais n'arrête pas de sonner pour autant !). Je suis donc bien obligé d'ouvrir les yeux, mais comme je n'ai pas pris le temps de fermer les volets hier, le soleil du matin m'agresse, et je pressens une journée bien merdique.

Je me lève patraque, shoot à moitié dans mon réveil pour l'éteindre et me frotte le bas du dos. J'ai une atroce douleur, qui me rappelle les heureux événements de la veille… Je vais en premier lieu prendre une douche, dont j'ai plus que besoin. Ça arrive un temps soit peu à me réveiller, et c'est tant mieux. J'ai intérêt à être frais quand j'arrive au bureau, car si je laisse trainer un peu le travail, ça a tendance à s'entasser et c'est très difficile de rattraper une journée de dossiers en retard. Je pense que mes heures sup sont largement suffisantes, je n'ai pas non plus envie d'avoir à ramener du travail en retard chez moi … Je prend donc un petit déjeuné bien consistant pour commencer une journée qui s'annonce compliquée.

Bien sur, avec ma chance incroyable, sur le chemin du bureau je maque de renverser une gamine rousse avec des couettes. En ville, on se magne un peu sur les passages piétions ! Mais bon, je prends sur moi, ce n'est que le début de la journée. Arrivé devant les locaux, j'essaye de paraitre détendu, et affiche un joli sourire avant d'entrée, mais je me décompose bien vite en apprenant que l'ascenseur est en panne : j'hésite entre le suicide ou juste pleurer… Mais bon, encore une fois, je ravale ma mauvaise humeur et pars d'un pas décidé conquérir les escaliers sur plusieurs dizaines d'étages. Après de trèèès longues minutes de courage incroyable et d'une démonstration d'endurance hors du commun, j'arrive enfin à mon bureau. Je soupire, l'ouvre et entre me poser tranquillement sur mon siège en cuir pour profiter d'un peu de calme et d'une pause bien méritée. Bien sur, j'ai déjà toute une pile de travail sur mon bureau qui me nargue.

On toque à ma porte et j'enlève en vitesse mes pieds du bureau pour faire mine que j'étais en train de me mettre à bosser. Je vois mon patron passer sa tête dans mon bureau, une montagne de dossier à la main. Seigneur pourvu que ce ne soit pas pour moi …

« Phinks, réunion dans 10 minutes, on a eu des soucis ce matin !

-Quel genre de soucis ?

-Avec une autre boîte, je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure. »

Il s'en va à la va vite, l'air pressé et surmené. Ça doit être vraiment important pour qu'il y ait une réunion d'urgence dès le matin comme ça, et sans que l'on soit prévenu à l'avance. Pourtant je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait être plus urgent que nos problèmes d'ascenseur … Enfin, je me prépare pour assister à cette réunion qui va nécessairement me mettre en retard dans mes dossiers, et additionné au fait que j'ai la tête dans le cul, je pense que je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit non plus, pour ne pas cumuler trop de papiers à la bourre. Je m'installe en salle de réunion, qui est pratiquement vide : les quelques personnes qui sont déjà ici sont à moitiés hystériques pour quelque chose dont ils n'ont pas encore connaissance : les gens sont si étranges. Ils me saluent respectueusement et je fais de même, puis je vais m'asseoir à droite du siège du boss. Je me mets à l'aise en attendant les autres, puis je ferme les yeux un moment pour me reposer un peu. Je suis complètement KO.

Malheureusement quand mes paupières se ferment, mon cerveau fait apparaître devant moi un beau petit brun, au sourire enfantin et joueur. Je rouvre les yeux, soupire, et fait craquer mon cou pour essayer de me détendre un peu. Mais c'est hélas trop tard, mon cerveau vient de m'insuffler l'image de mon beau bourreau et elle reste incrustée dans ma tête. Plus j'essaye de penser à autre chose, plus son visage persiste dans mon esprit. Je soupire de nouveau puis je me laisse aller à penser à lui : la première chose qu'il me vient, c'est que lui ferais payer ce qu'il m'a fait ! Ce sal gamin avait réussi à m'avoir et je ne m'en remettais pas. D'ailleurs il avait l'air bien jeune, et je ne suis pas sur que si je l'avais croisé dans la rue je ne l'aurais pas pris pour un mineur. Il est très mignon et très sexy mais de très petite taille et les traits de son visage sont vraiment enfantins. Bien sur, son regard et ses actions démontrent le contraire, mais j'aimerais bien savoir son âge. J'ai 27ans et pour être dans ce Club, il doit avoir au moins 18 ans et je ne lui donnerais pas plus : ça fait 9ans de décalage. Et ça rajoute à mon envie de lui donner une bonne correction. Je m'étais fais avoir par un gamin, certes très excitant, mais tout de même. La prochaine fois, je lui montrerais un peu ce que sait faire un homme d'expérience.

Je commence à m'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios pervers quand, soudainement, mon boss frappe des mains pour attirer l'attention générale. Nous nous tournons tous vers lui, alors qu'il nous expose le problème. Mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il raconte, j'ai une autre voix dans la tête : une voix semblable à un murmure, douce mais autoritaire à la fois. Mon petit brun est vraiment curieux et particulier. Je n'ai, jusqu'à présent, jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Et je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis heureux ou non de la journée d'hier : je suis obligé d'avouer que ce qu'il faisait était particulièrement bon, et que j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, cependant, je ne sais pas trop comment me situer par rapport à ses pratiques. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation « SM » auparavant et je ne sais toujours pas si j'aime. Bien sur, il faut un début à tout, et j'avais déjà découvert pas mal de choses dans ce Club, mais peut être que ça allait trop loin cette fois : être dominé comme ça ne m'allait pas du tout, et son petit jeu humiliant avec la cravache … Au final ce n'est pas le pire ! Le pire de cette soirée avait été quand il m'avait obligé à le sucer. Au début, je ne voulais pas, et j'avais trouvé ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça au final, mais la manière qu'il avait de me le faire faire, c'était ça qui ne me déplaisait. Il prenait son plaisir dans mon humiliation et il voulait pouvoir faire de moi ce qu'il voulait : c'est cela qui avait été le plus dérangeant. Et c'est de ça dont j'allais me venger.

J'allais lui faire vivre la même honte, la même soumission. En pire bien sur. Ça allait être terrible ! Je ne me voyais pas en « esclave du maître » mais la position inverse par contre, m'exciter particulièrement. Et ce que j'allais faire ne serais que vengeance et justifier. Je veux qu'il se sente comme je me suis senti hier. Son corps magnifique serait à ma merci et je ferais ce que j'en veux, ou plutôt je lui ferais tout ce que je veux. Ça, c'est un bon programme qui me remet de bonne humeur. Je lui ferais ravaler son petit air arrogant et espiègle en moins de deux.

J'ai été distrais et ailleurs tout le long de la réunion et mon boss semble l'avoir remarqué. Quand tout le personnel est sorti de la salle il m'interpelle et me demande si tout va bien : il m'a grillé. J'acquiesce, lui dit que tout va pour le mieux et qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Puis nous commençons à parler en privé de ce qu'il c'est passé. En effet, il a passé une heure à nous expliquer qu'une boîte concurrente avait sortie un nouveau model d'ordinateur qui était une copie parfaite du model que nous devions sortir dans un mois et qui aurait du nous rapporter gros. C'était sacrément embêtant pour nous sur plusieurs points : d'abord la perte d'argent du aux recherches et au travail mis en œuvre sur ce projet qui n'aboutira finalement pas. Puis perte d'argent car nous ne sortirons pas un nouveau produit avant un certain temps et la boîte concurrente aura le temps de se faire une place plus importante sur le marché. Et enfin, cela veut aussi dire qu'il y a une taupe parmi nous, et donc, même si nous lançons un nouveau projet, il y a des chances pour qu'encore une fois, on nous passe devant.

Il me semble que le dernier point est essentiel et qu'on ne pourra pas avancer tant que l'on ne saura pas d'où vient la fuite. Cependant, bien que mon boss soit d'accord, il ne veut pas lancer de « chasse aux sorcières » dans l'entreprise, il va falloir la jouer discret. Pour conclure cette conversation, il me dit de finir mes dossiers et qu'il redistribuera les prochains pour que je me concentre sur la recherche du « traitre ». Ça veut dire, retrouver toutes les personnes de la boîte qui se sont occupé de ce projet en premier lieu. Ça allait être un boulot bien chiant et ingrat que j'allais devoir me coltiner… Mais bon je n'ai pas trop le choix et puis, une fois encore, ça me démontre à quel point mon chef a confiance en moi, et j'en suis assez fière.

Je retourne à mon bureau pour essayer de faire quelques dossiers ce matin, la réunion ayant duré deux heures. Mais encore une fois, mon esprit se met à divaguer rapidement, sans que je le veuille, et je repense à mon brun ténébreux : son doux visage ne veut pas quitter mon esprit une seule seconde. Ses jolis yeux, si profonds m'obsèdent, et refusent de me laisser tranquille un instant. Je suis incapable de me concentrer sur mon boulot et ça me gêne beaucoup. Il faut que j'arrive à me vider la tête et à penser à autre chose. Je retournerais au Club le même jour, et à la même heure qu'hier, pour peut être avoir la chance de retomber sur lui. Jusque là, je ne devais plus y penser, et continuer à bosser : j'ai de grandes responsabilités et je ne peux pas me permettre d'y manquer.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quoi que je fasse et quoi que je dise, j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Cependant, à la fin de la journée, j'ai tout de même fini mes dossiers (ma fin de journée étant à 23h aujourd'hui). Je rentre chez moi directement, je suis exténué. Je mange un petit quelque chose très rapidement et va me coucher tout de suite après. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je fais des rêves érotiques. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que j'étais entré dans le Club. C'est dingue comme une seule personne peut bousculer votre vie : vivement que je le retrouve, que je lui fasse sa fête, et que tout s'arrange pour moi. Une fois cela fait, ma vie redeviendra comme avant, t je pourrais passer à autre chose.

Malheureusement pour moi, toute ma semaine se passe de la même façon : je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le boulot, je divague sans arrêt et mon esprit me montre toujours la même personne, qui s'impose à moi sans que je ne le veuille… ça a été une semaine terrible, peu productive et particulièrement invivable ! Heureusement le dimanche est là et je vais pouvoir me requinquer un peu (merci seigneur !). Je m'accorde pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une grasse matinée. Je peux enfin avoir un peu de temps pour me reposer. Je traine au lit jusqu'en fin de matinée en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de cette journée pour me changer les idées. Je pense éviter de rester chez moi et sortir un peu, histoire de m'aérer le cerveau, j'en ai bien besoin !

Je me lève, m'étire longuement et va prendre une bonne douche. Je m'habille de mon « survêtement du dimanche » et sors de chez moi. Je suis forcé au costard cravate toute la semaine, je ne vais pas non plus rester comme ça le week-end ! Je prends la voiture, et pars en centre ville. Je déambule dans les rues bruyantes de York Shin pendant environ une heure jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir faim. J'ère un peu, sans me laisser tenter par rien, quand j'aperçois une boutique de nourriture asiatique, d'un rouge flamboyant. Je souris en pensant que je mangerais bien du chinois aujourd'hui.

C'est finalement une bonne journée qui s'achève déjà. Je rentre chez moi le soir, épuisé d'avoir tant marché et je pense finalement au lendemain. Certes, je me suis bien vidé la tête aujourd'hui, mais seul chez moi, l'angoisse me prend, en même temps que l'excitation. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie ou non d'être à demain. C'est demain que je retournais au Club pour retrouver ce beau brun : même jour, même heure, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour avoir une chance de le croiser. Tout du moins c'est ce que mon cerveau à déduit. Je suis un peu nerveux car je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire et comment lui va réagir. Si ça se trouve, il ne voudra même pas qu'on remette ça, et ce serait dans son droit. Après tout, peut être que lui n'est pas attaché à des petites habitudes et ne souhaite pas avoir de rapport deux fois de suite avec une même personne. Peut être même qu'il ne sera tout simplement pas là. Ça y est, je me reprends la tête. Vivement que cette affaire soit réglé, que ma vie reprenne son cours normale. Je vais me coucher, la tête pleine d'un joli bridé à la peau pâle et m'endors vers de nouveaux rêves merveilleux.

Le lendemain se passe plutôt bien : ils se sont enfin décidés à réparer notre ascenseur (que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de prendre soit dit en passant). Je reprends ma recherche sur notre employé traître de l'année. J'ai réunis tous les dossiers des membres de l'entreprise qui ont travaillé sur le projet et réduit à ceux qui ont assez de connaissances sur le sujet pour avoir pu transmettre aussi précisément notre travail. De tous ceux qu'ils me restent entre les mains, aucun d'entre eux n'a travaillé avant pour une boîte concurrente, et aucun d'entre eux n'a de difficulté financière particulière en ce moment. Donc, il n'y a aucune raison apparente pour l'un d'entre eux d'avoir vendu notre boulot à un concurrent et pourtant … De mon travail de recherche ressorte plusieurs employés en particulier. Il y en a certains que j'ai vraiment du mal à soupçonner. J'épluche leur cas un par un.

Le premier est Sharlnak : c'est très difficile pour moi de l'imaginer tremper dans cette affaire. Il a activement participé à la remise sur pied de « RC&VG », c'est un véritable génie informatique, et avec moi, l'uns des plus anciens à travailler ici. Je le connais depuis maintenant plusieurs années, et son métier le passionne : il ne gagnerait rien à vendre le projet qu'il a lui-même lancé, et a risquer de se faire renvoyer. Comme nous sommes la plus grosse boîte informatique maintenant, nous disposons de beaucoup de moyen et il est très rare que nous n'acceptions pas ses projets. Ici, il peut réaliser ce qu'il veut et je ne vois pour le moment, aucune raison, pour qu'il nous vende.

J'épluche le reste des dossiers des personnes qui pourrait nous avoir trahis et je reste établis sur deux employés : Hisoka et Irumi. Le premier tout particulièrement ne m'a jamais inspiré et je ne lui accorde pas ma confiance, cependant que sa tête ne me revienne pas ne prouve en rien sa culpabilité. Je farfouille donc leur dossier, et passe ma journée à me renseigner sur eux. J'y passe un nombre impressionnant d'heures, je vérifie tout et fini par obtenir ce que je cherche : le CV d'Hisoka semble être bourré de fausse référence. En effet, quand j'appel sont ancien employeur dans un commerce informatique, celui-ci ne semble tout bonnement pas le connaitre. Pareil pour l'école de commerce, on ne lui a pas délivré de diplôme et il est inconnu au bataillon.

Je soupire et va à la rencontre de mon chef pour lui expliquer ce que j'ai trouvé sur notre mystérieux employé. J'espère que notre petit débriefing ne durera pas trop longtemps, j'ai quelqu'un à voir ce soir … Hélas pour moi, je pars avec mon patron dans une très longue discussion, de quelques heures, qui s'achève beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Quand je sors de son bureau, il est déjà minuit. Je me dépêche de sortir du bâtiment et de rejoindre ma voiture pour filer au Club. Je vais aussi vite que je peux (dans la limite autorisé bien évidemment…), et cours presque jusqu'à l'entrée. Je me trouve particulièrement stupide et respire un coup, essaye de rester calme pendant que je rentre dans le Club. Je rentre dans le bar, observe à droite à gauche pour vérifier que mon amant n'y soit pas et il n'y est effectivement pas. Je monte les marches de l'escalier deux par deux et je me hâte de rejoindre le couloir bleu. La porte qui m'intéresse n'est pas grande ouverte comme la dernière fois et j'hésite un peu. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois ouvrir la porte ou non : peut être que d'autres personnes sont dans cette pièce en train de copuler, ou même, peut être que mon beau brun est en train de martyriser un autre homme. Je suis un peu anxieux, mais je ne vais pas rester planté là, devant cette fichue porte toute la soirée. Je me décide à l'ouvrir doucement (au cas où la pièce soit déjà occupée) quand elle s'ouvre d'elle-même de l'intérieur.

J'ai l'heureuse joie de tomber sur mon pâle et ténébreux amant, qui écarquille d'abord les yeux de surprise avant de me sourire. Mon dieu ! Il est encore plus terrible que la dernière fois, je le trouve mille fois plus désirable que la semaine dernière. Mon estomac se noue et je m'en rend compte combien il m'a manqué.

« Vous auriez du venir plus tôt Phinks, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

Je m'avance, le force à reculer et ferme la porte, puis je l'enlace tendrement et lui murmure :

«Je suis sur que vous avez du temps pour moi. »

Il me sourit toujours et rit. Il place ses bras autours de mon cou et vient m'embrasser. Bonté divine ! Après avoir attendu ça toute la semaine, l'effet est immédiat, une bosse se forme dans mon pantalon et ça ne passe pas inaperçu aux jolis yeux en amandes qui m'observent.

« Vous êtes si impatient Phinks ! Mais vous avez raison, je peux toujours trouver le temps pour vous. »

Oh oui, j'en ai rêvé toute la semaine, alors je ne tiens plus en place. Je m'assoie sur le lit, tout en gardant en tête que je ne doit pas approcher mes mains de la tête de lit, ou je m'expose à de gros risques. Comme la dernière fois, il grimpe sur mes genoux et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je participe activement au baiser, puis le renverse sur le lit. Je caresse son visage, ses cheveux, son cou … Chaque partie de sa peau qui m'est exposé. C'est vraiment divin. Puis je l'entends susurrer à mon oreille :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu Phinks ?

-Je vous avez dit que je me vengerais et que je vous rendrez tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir la dernière fois. »

Il me regarde toujours en souriant, puis inverse nos positions : je suis méfiant mais je le laisse faire. Il quitte ma bouche et descend lentement : il embrasse mon corps à travers ma chemise et joue sur le dernier bouton avec ses dents. Puis il vient finalement se placer entre mes jambes et décompresse la fermeture de mon pantalon, qu'il m'enlève. Sa bouche vient déposer de multiples petits baisers sur mon sexe, à travers mon boxer : je suis au paradis. Il me fait enfin ce dont j'ai envie et de lui-même qui plus est. C'est vraiment parfait. Je viens placer mes mains de parts et d'autres de son visage et l'incite à continuer. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de sa douce caresse sur mon sexe, quand soudainement j'entends un cliquetis hélas familier. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir le cauchemar recommencer : je n'en crois pas mes yeux, il se trimbale avec sa panoplie du parfait sadomaso sur lui ou quoi ? Mes deux mains sont de nouveau liées entre elles par une paire de menottes. Et je vois mon petit brun rire.

« Vous vous faite toujours avoir Phinks ! »

Je le déteste. Je crois que je vais finir par réellement le tuer. Mais pas de chance pour lui, ses menottes relient mes mains ensemble mais ne sont raccrochées à rien. J'en profite pour de nouveau le faire basculer et inverser nos positions.

« Laissez-vous faire Phinks. »

Jamais de la vie ! Je l'aurais aujourd'hui. Menotté ou non, ça ne changeait rien. Je presse mon corps contre le sien, pour m'éviter une nouvelle surprise de mauvais goût, et l'embrasse langoureusement. Je frotte mon bassin contre le sien et gémis dans sa bouche. Après une semaine d'attente, je suis vraiment à fleur de peau ! Il passe ses bras dans mon dos et me caresse doucement. Quant à moi j'essaie tant bien que mal de comprendre comment lui enlever ses fringues et le déshabiller. Il porte la même tenue que la dernière fois et je ne vois pas trop comment l'ôter (ce qui est fort dérangeant, au vu du programme que j'ai préparé !). Je quitte ses lèvres pour aller m'attaquer à son cou en jetant par la même occasion un coup d'œil pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas une fermeture à ses vêtements au niveau de son dos. Il mordille mon oreille et murmure :

« Je pourrais finir ce que j'ai commencé Phinks… »

Tout en disant ces paroles d'une manière extrêmement sensuelle, ses mains passent sous mon boxer et viennent me caresser. Quelle bonne idée ! Je doute qu'il cache une cravache sous ses fringues, donc je m'allonge et le laisse s'installer entre mes jambes. Il enlève mon boxer, et commence par caresser mes cuisses en approchant dangereusement sa tête de mon entrejambe en feu. Il commence par m'embrasser autours de mon pénis, niche son nez au creux de mes poils puis caresse doucement ma verge de haut en bas très lentement. Puis sa bouche vient embrasser la base de ma queue : il lui fait d'abord de multiple baiser papillon, et alterne de temps en temps avec un petit coup de langue sournois. Ses mains remontent jusqu'à mon torse, et il commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Il me regarde toujours d'une manière salace et je ne peux que répondre positivement à ses œillades perverses.

Mon joli brun continu son petit jeu sur mon sexe, m'excite de plus en plus, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile… Sa langue fait des miracles sur mon membre : il me mordille, suçote certains endroits et en embrasse furtivement d'autres. Je préfère fermer les yeux pour me concentrer et tenir plus longtemps, pour pouvoir en profiter un maximum. Ses mains délaissent mon torse, glisse sur mes cuisses et viennent tenir fermement mes fesses. J'ouvre un œil, un peu suspicieux, mais le laisse faire, jusqu'à ce que je le sente insérer un doigt en moi. Je commence à me redresser, et je vais pour le repousser, cependant il prend mon sexe en entier dans sa bouche et commence à le sucer d'une manière effrénée. Je pousse un cri et retombe sur le lit. C'est si bon que je ne sens même plus cette intrusion dans mon anus. Quel petit salaud, vraiment ! Mes mains se crispent sur les draps, et j'essaye de retenir mes gémissements comme je peux, ce qui n'est pas tâche aisée.

Je commence à me détendre de nouveau et il calme son rythme sur ma queue. Il recommence son petit jeu, sur mon gland cette fois : il glisse sa langue dans la fente, suçote et taquine le bout de mon membre. Je prends énormément de plaisir, hélas, à mon grand damne, je sens qu'il pénètre un deuxième doigt en moi. Mais je ne peux rien faire, je suis trop pris dans sa caresse buccale pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Je veux profiter du plaisir qu'il me donne, même si ça ne durera pas éternellement. Je décide de ne plus rien tenter, je ne veux ni qu'il arrête, ni qu'il me finisse trop rapidement : il fait tout parfaitement bien et je veux qu'il continu comme ça. Je descends mes mains menottées jusque dans ses cheveux soyeux, que je caresse au rythme du mouvement de ses lèvres sur moi. Il reprend mon sexe en entier dans sa bouche alors qu'il enfonce un troisième doigt dans mon entrée. J'ouvre les yeux pour l'observer un moment : la vue est réellement orgasmique. Comme mon sexe est plutôt large, il ouvre sa magnifique bouche en grand pour pouvoir espérer tout contenir et après plusieurs tentatives il y arrive. Juste le fait de le voir en action me donne un plaisir fou et m'excite d'une manière singulière. Il fait de long mouvement avec sa jolie bouche, de plus en plus rapide, et je commence à pousser des cris, malgré moi. Je renverse ma tête en arrière et appuis sur sa tête pour qu'il augmente encore le rythme de ses va et vient. Je ne tiens pas bien longtemps et fini par jouir dans le fond de sa gorge. C'est encore une fois, un orgasme violent : ma bouche reste grande ouverte, tout comme mes yeux et je respire difficilement. Je ne bouge pas et essaye de me remettre.

Il en profite, une fois encore et soulève mes hanches pour s'installer entres. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer mais je suis toujours incapable de bouger, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me remettre de tout ce qu'il me fait. Il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses et mes les écartent, puis je le sens pénétrer son sexe en moi. Je gémis en le sentant entrer, de plaisir mais aussi d'inconfort : contrairement à la dernière fois, c'est un peu douloureux. Ressentir ces deux choses à la fois est vraiment une expérience bizarre. Il s'immobilise à l'intérieur de moi un moment et j'essaye de me placer de manière un peu plus confortable. Moi qui avait trouvé ça gênant et humiliant de me faire prendre en levrette la première fois, je peux maintenant constater que c'est pire encore de se faire prendre de face. Les yeux noirs et perçants de mon amant me fixent droit dans les yeux. Son regard est voilé par le plaisir et je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner les yeux pour ne pas le voir, c'est vraiment trop embarrassant.

Lui à l'air totalement à l'aise, d'ailleurs ses mains passent de mes cuisses à mes fesses et me les écartent allègrement alors qu'il commence à remuer en moi. Il commence à faire des va et vient doux, lent et bien régulier pour commencer. Je garde obstinément la tête tournée vers le mur, car je ne peux pas regarder ça, c'est vraiment trop pour moi, j'ai vraiment du mal à me dire que je me suis encore fait avoir par lui. Mais cela ne semble pas lui convenir : Il s'enfonce en moi et stoppe ses mouvements, puis il s'allonge doucement sur moi et prend mon menton entre ses mains pour tourner mon visage et me forcer à lui faire face. Il vient déposer chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je passe mes bras autours de son cou, puis approfondis le baiser. Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça, mais c'est tout simplement impossible de lui résister.

« Je veux que vous regardiez Phinks. »

Il me fixe un moment dans les yeux puis s'écarte de moi pour revenir à sa position initiale : entre mes jambes. Je m'exécute, de toute façon je n'arriverai jamais à lui tenir tête… Je garde mes yeux fixés sur lui pendant qu'il se remet à bougeait en moi, lentement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder sa queue sortir et entrer en moi, je rougis et commence à haleter. Il accélère la cadence et cogne violemment contre ma prostate : je me cambre et pousse un cri. Je l'entends qui gémit aussi, en continu, alors qu'il entre en moi de plus en plus vite. Maintenant qu'il à trouver ce point de plaisir en moi, il s'efforce de le frapper à chaque poussée, avec force. Je redresse mon visage pour lui faire face de nouveau : ses yeux s'encrent de suite dans les miens, et son regard m'aspire. Ses joues ont pris des couleurs vives et il halète beaucoup. Je le trouve incroyablement beau chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur lui. Il m'hypnotise complètement.

Ses mains viennent se poser sur mon torse et grimpent jusqu'à mes tétons pour venir me les pincer doucement : il les fait rouler entre ses doigts et tire tendrement sur les deux bouts rosés et durs. Je gémis doucement face à cette délicieuse attention et je caresse ses bras : sa peau a la texture la plus douce que j'ai pu toucher au cours de ma vie. Je l'entends gémir plus fort, en harmonie avec la cadence de ses hanches, qui se fait aussi plus violente. Je commence à me perdre dans tout ce plaisir qu'il me donne. Mes mains trembles et se ferme compulsivement sur ses bras. Peu à peu, tout mon corps fait de même, je tremble de tous mes membres et je jouis dans un ultime cri d'extase. Je me sens retomber sur le lit, alors que mon amant n'en a pas encore finit: il arrive encore à faire de larges poussées en moi, mais hélas, la crispation de mon intimité sur sa queue a finalement raison de lui. Il pousse un cri aiguë, particulièrement sexy et jouit à l'intérieur de moi. Je pousse un petit gémissement en le sentant se répandre tout au fond de mon intimité, puis je le sens s'effondrer sur moi. Je sens sa respiration saccadée et son cœur battre à toute allure. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et soupire d'aise : je me sens vraiment bien comme ça : je ne suis ni en colère, ni énervé contre lui, ni même frustré. Je suis juste bien. Et j'aimerais que cet instant dur toujours. Hélas, comme tout autre bon moment celui-ci se termine quand il se relève, dépose un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres et commence à se rhabiller. Je reprend pour ma part ma respiration mais reste allongé sur le lit, je ne me sens pas la force de me lever tout de suite.

Soudain mon tortionnaire me regarde, vient enlever mes menottes, masse mes poignets un court instant, puis il s'adresse à moi :

« Je suis vraiment désolé Phinks, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez si tard.

-Désolé …

-Cependant, si vous voulez encore vous amusez avec moi, venez jeudi soir, plus tôt, et je serais tout à vous !

-C'est une proposition intéressante que je me ferais une joie d'accepter si vous ne me faite pas un sal coup et que vous êtes réellement tout à moi.

-Mais bien sur Phinks, ce serait avec grand plaisir ! »

Il arbore toujours son adorable sourire espiègle et je doute fortement de la véracité de ses propos. Néanmoins, je n'ai même pas besoin d'y réfléchir pour savoir que je serais forcément là jeudi, en début de soirée. Je soupire en le voyant s'en aller : l'effet qu'il a sur moi est terrible et m'en inquiète un peu.

Je me reprends et commence à me rhabiller : je ne vais pas tenter le diable à rester nu dans une salle SM, quand n'importe qui peu entrer et décider de me faire des choses peu catholique …. Et je suis trop mort pour faire quoi que ce soit et même la perspective de coucher avec une autre personne que lui ne me tente pas : ce point en particulier me dérange. D'habitude, je vais plusieurs fois par semaine au Club, et couche avec des personnes différentes, ce qui n'a pas été le cas la semaine passée, et ce sera aussi sans doute le cas cette semaine… Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter le fait que je n'ai pas envie d'autres hommes pour le moment. Les désirs humains sont vraiment complexes …

Je sors de la pièce, et, comme la dernière fois, rentre chez moi de manière mécanique. Il est tard mais je ne suis pas réellement fatigué cette fois : je n'ai pas pour habitude de me livrer à des introspections, je préfère vivre les choses comme elles viennent, mais j'ai l'impression que les choses sont bien différentes aujourd'hui. Déjà, après notre premier rapport, j'ai pensé à lui toute la semaine et je voulais le revoir pour me venger, mais maintenant, je pense que c'était surtout une excuse pour le revoir. Certes je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dominé comme ça et ses pratiques sont quelques peu… étranges ! Mais j'y ai tout de même pris mon plaisir. Bien sur, la perspective de l'avoir tout à merci est toujours très alléchante, mais ce n'est plus une priorité. Tout ce que je veux, c'est uniquement le revoir. Autre chose me tracasse : il ne m'a toujours pas donné son nom ! Lui connait le mien, et il s'amuse beaucoup à l'utiliser d'ailleurs, et bien qu'il le prononce toujours d'une manière très sensuelle et séductrice, je ne lui ai pas vraiment donné. C'est lui qui a farfouillé pour le trouver, et, dans un souci d'équité, il aurait du me donner son prénom, même si se faire appeler « maître » fait partie de ses fantasmes... Je suis sur que son nom est très beau et j'ai hâte de le connaitre. Je lui redemanderais la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, et j'espère vraiment qu'il me le donnera.

Je commence à ressentir la fatigue peu à peu. Penser comme ça, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je me laisse donc glisser dans mon lit, au chaud, et je tombe rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, d'un sommeil léger et réparateur.

* * *

Je vous invite une nouvelle fois à me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre, vos commentaires vont droit au cœur ! :D

Je vous retrouve prochainement pour la deuxième partie de "Revanche" : nous verrons si Phinks va s'abandonner comme la larve qu'il est en train de devenir à Feitan ou s'il va un peu retrouver du poil de la bête (ou les deux : il retrouve son fort caractère mais se prend un coup de cravache par Feitan qui le remet à sa place, vite fait bien fait) ! :P


	3. Revanche (deuxième partie)

Anime/Manga : HunterxHunter (l'anime de 2011 et le manga)

Auteur : MissSangoH

Titre : Erotico Club

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas …

Résumé : Phinks a une vie très chargé à cause de son job et a du mal à nouer des contactes en dehors du bureau. C'est pourquoi il va régulièrement à l'Erotico Club, un club libertin où il peut se lâcher malgré le peu de temps dont il dispose. Seulement un jour, par hasard, il se retrouve dans une chambre sombre où il rencontre un brun ténébreux : curieux personnage aux pratiques douteuses mais qui fera naître en lui une passion grandissante.

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre très long à réécrire, j'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes et qu'il vous surprendra !^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Revanche (deuxième partie)

Je passe une très bonne nuit, aux rêves légers, et je me réveille frais et dispo pour une journée de travail primordiale : en effet, c'est aujourd'hui que mon patron va convoquer Hisoka pour voir ce qu'il en est. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas vendu d'autres travaux à nos concurrents… Sharlnak a passé beaucoup de temps sur deux autres développements informatiques, ou ce traitre était dans son équipe. Enfin … mon patron a sans doute déjà pris des dispositions je suppose ! Je prends donc un lourd petit déjeuné et je pars au boulot. Je ne manque d'écraser personne et encore une fois je bénis l'ascenseur d'exister ! Je m'installe à mon bureau et soupire en voyant la pile de dossier. Je me mets vite au travail et ouvre le premier document, quand j'entends frapper à la porte et mon patron entrer :

« Bonjour Phinks ! J'ai convoqué Hisoka dans mon bureau ce matin, je vais le rencontrer maintenant. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'en ai fini avec lui ! »

J'acquiesce. Hisoka va passer un sal quart d'heure… Quand le boss s'énerve, ce n'est pas beau à voir, ni à entendre d'ailleurs. Je le vois repartir mais il arrête sa main avant d'avoir complètement fermée la porte et fini par la rouvrir :

« Je t'avais promis un déjeuner et avec tout le travail que tu as fais ces dernières semaines, je crois qu'il s'impose que je t'invite cette semaine ! Que dirais-tu d'aller grignoter en ville vendredi midi ?

-Avec plaisir Patron ! Je vous laisse choisir l'endroit : je suis un piètre cuisiner et je ne m'y connais pas du tout en bon restaurant ! »

Il rigole puis acquiesce. Je le vois ensuite s'en aller pour de bon et je reprends la lecture de mon dossier. J'y passe pas mal de temps, je suis très concentré : il ne faut pas que j'amasse de travail en retard pour pouvoir me libérer jeudi soir. Je n'ai jamais été si productif de ma vie, ni aussi tendu d'ailleurs…

Et c'est encore une fois mon patron qui vient m'interrompre, et qui m'évite par la même occasion, une surchauffe du cerveau. Il doit en avoir fini avec ce pauvre Hisoka…

« Tu avais bien raison pour Hisoka, c'était bien lui notre taupe, il n'a même pas nié ! »

Il ferme la porte de mon bureau et vient s'installer sur une chaise face à moi.

« Il ne c'est pas défendu ?

-Non, pas une seule fois, il a répondu positivement à toutes les accusations que je lui portais… C'était assez étrange, enfin … Il ne nous manquera pas, c'est tant mieux ! »

Bizarre ce mec …

« Cependant, je reste sur mes gardes, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas vendu d'autres travaux nous appartenant, mais je suis loin de lui faire confiance, et par conséquent, j'ai décidé d'avancer les dates de sorties de tous les programmes informatiques sur lesquels il a travaillé, pour éviter que nous nous fassions doubler une nouvelle fois !

-Heu … Je ne veux pas paraitre pessimiste, mais ça risque d'être difficilement faisable !

-Difficile, oui, mais effectivement possible. Il va falloir carburer double cette semaine, et celles qui vont venir. »

J'acquiesce. De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix. C'est le boss qui décide et je dois m'y plier, bien que son projet semble relever de l'utopie à mes yeux. Il va sans doute faire une réunion aujourd'hui ou dans la semaine pour mettre tout le monde au courant. En attendant, j'ai intérêt de vite finir mes dossiers ! Mon boss ayant eut cette idée un peu folle, et qui va me faire bosser comme un dingue pendant encore une plombe et qui ne va pas pour autant m'enlever ma paperasse cette fois, va un peu perturber mes plans pour jeudi soir. Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais m'en sortir sur ce coup. Surtout que j'ai largement sous-entendu à mon brun que je serais présent… Et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire faux-bon. Il n'y a forcément qu'une seule fois dans toute ma pauvre vie ou je veux finir à 18heure et rouler dans les bouchons au milieu d'une bande d'abruties et forcément c'est l'unique fois ou je ne pourrais pas ! La vie est vraiment mal faite….

Si je ne trouve pas de solution, ça va me torturer l'esprit : je ne peux ni fuir le bureau, ni laisser mon beau bridé en plan jeudi ! Je ne peux juste pas refuser sa proposition si alléchante ! Je veux absolument le voir, et je n'ai aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui. Je suppose que si j'arrive après minuit, il ne sera plus là et il a spécifié qu'il fallait que j'arrive tôt, donc il ne m'attendra pas des heures, et s'occupera de quelqu'un d'autre si je ne suis pas là. Je doute fort qu'à lui, ça lui pose problème … Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Je ne vais donc jamais avoir une journée tranquille non ? Il faut que je me prenne la tête à longueur de journée depuis que j'ai rencontré ce gamin. Et puis mon patron me fait aussi bien chier sur ce coup ! Il est obligé de nous pondre une idée aussi stupide maintenant ? Je commence à m'énerver, ce n'est pas bon… Je masse mon cou et le fait craquer entre mes doigts. Je soupire, peste une dernière fois contre tout le monde, et m'oblige à ne plus penser à ça pour pouvoir me remettre sérieusement au travail.

C'est une vraie torture que d'avoir rencontré cet homme. Ma vie est vraiment bouleversée depuis une semaine. Si je continue à penser à lui tout le temps je vais vraiment finir par me faire virer ! Bon c'est un peu exagéré, je l'avoue… Mais il m'obsède vraiment et il se trouve que contrairement à ce que je pensais la semaine dernière, le revoir ne m'a pas calmé de tout, bien au contraire ! Je suis encore plus excité et impatient qu'avant. Il est comme une drogue à laquelle je serais devenu accro, et ce, en une nuit. Vraiment, je crois que je commence à délirer, ce n'est pas bon signe du tout !

J'arrive à finir ma journée assez tôt (dommage, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'ai rendez-vous !), mais ça ne met pas de bonne humeur pour autant. Je me triture toujours la tête de questions et finis par me demander si je ne serais pas amoureux de ce mec. Mais je rejette cette hypothèse en me traitant d'idiot : après tout, on ne se connait pas, et on ne peut pas éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour une personne que l'on connait depuis quelques jours et dont on ne connait même pas le prénom ! C'est trop ridicule. C'est sans doute dû au fait qu'il me fait découvrir des nouvelles choses, des nouvelles sensations, et c'est sans doute lié au fait que c'est aussi le meilleur coup de ma vie, je dois bien le reconnaitre ! Certes, ces manières de faire sont particulières mais je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un, donc au final, c'est plutôt normal que je me tourne vers lui. Pourquoi irais-je voir ailleurs, alors qu'il est parfait pour moi ? Il sait exactement ce qu'il faut faire, on dirait presque qu'il connait à l'avance mes points sensibles. Tout autre à côté fait pâle figure face à son … talent !

Le mercredi est une sale journée : le bosse fait sa réunion et nous prépare un programme d'enfer pour les semaines à venir. Je ne sais pas du tout comment nous allons faire pour réussir à boucler tout ce travail dans les temps qu'il nous impose. Ça allait être sportif et bien stressant. J'espère qu'il m'attribuera de longues vacances après ça ! Toute l'équipe maudit Hisoka et commence à déprimer devant la masse de travail qui nous attend. En tant que gentil employé qui se doit de soutenir son patron même s'il ne l'approuve pas, je m'adresse à mes collègues en leur disant de se calmer et que je vais tout superviser : ils n'auront qu'à entendre que je leur dise de faire quelque chose pour le faire. Je suis trop bon envers les gens … Je vais me taper la dose de travail ! Question d'habitude. Mais au moins, nous n'auront pas la mauvaise surprise d'une mauvaise initiative d'un employé. Ça pourrait nous coûter cher au vu des problèmes que l'on a.

Comme je le pensais, j'ai toujours ma pile de dossier à remplir en plus du reste. Je me mets vite au boulot : non pas que mon brun n'essaye pas encore de me perturber, mais là, je suis juste surmené, ou tout du moins, je vais le devenir si je m'accorde un moment de rêverie. Je l'accroche dans un coin de ma tête et penserais à lui ce soir, quand je serais triste et déprimé, seul dans mon lit, avec la perspective d'un jeudi soir sous une montagne de paperasse… Bon, forcément je m'égare très facilement en ce moment.

J'arrive à rester concentré toute la journée. Mais quelle journée ! Ça y est, j'ai moi-même fait l'emploi du temps de chacun pour que nous soyons au top niveau timing. Je suis noué comme jamais et je me demande réellement comment je vais tenir toute une semaine comme ça. Ça me rappelle l'époque où Kuroro a récupéré l'entreprise et où nous travaillions nuits et jours d'arrache pied pour la remettre sur patte. Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé depuis, et c'était très bien comme ça. Cette époque lointaine été terrible. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de personnel, et nous devions tous accomplir le travail d'au moins deux personnes (les heures avec !). Heureusement, nos calculs et prévisions se sont avérés bons et exactes et la boîte à rapidement prit de l'envergure.

Je rentre tard, et m'affale sur mon lit. Je ne mange pas, ne me douche pas, prend à peine le temps de me déshabiller (je laisse mes fringues éparpillées par terre), et je file me coucher. J'y suis obligé si je veux avoir une nuit de sommeil à peu près décente… et puis je juste trop crevé pour avoir ne serais-ce que l'envie de cuisiner. Je tombe complètement de sommeil, et m'endors dans les draps froids de mon lit.

Le jeudi arrive enfin et ne me fait pas du tout déstresser bien au contraire : je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire pour ce soir et la masse de boulot sur mon bureau me donne envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. Comme je ne suis pas à ce point suicidaire, j'arrive à m'en dissuader sans trop de mal, mais sait-on jamais, je vais garder cette perspective sous le coude au cas ou je croule sous le travail pour le restant de mes jours et que je ne revois jamais mon si bel amant à la peau laiteuse …

Je reçois un court rapport des employés chaque fois qu'ils accomplissent une des taches que je leur ai assignées : je peux donc voir à quelle vitesse évolue le programme que le boss m'a confié. Je vais ainsi pouvoir vérifier chaque soir si nous avons réussi ou si nous avons cumulé du retard. Quel travail passionnant … Bien sur ma mauvaise humeur ne passe pas inaperçu et mon patron, inquiet semble-t-il, vient dans mon bureau prendre de mes nouvelles :

« Phinks, tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme ces derniers temps…

-Oui, tout va parfaitement bien, ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter !

-J'ai conscience de tout le travail que je t'impose et j'en suis désolé Phinks. Dans quelques semaines, si tout ce passe bien, les choses devraient être plus calmes. Tu pourras prendre des vacances si tu veux ?!

-C'est bon, je n'en ai pas besoin, je vais très bien, je gère parfaitement la situation ! »

Une question me titille la gorge. Il a émit l'hypothèse de vacances mais je n'aurais besoin que d'une soirée pour être satisfait ! Mon patron acquiesce en me demandant de tout de même réfléchir à une perspective de vacance, et que je travail trop à son gout. Puis il fait volte-face et se dirige vers la sortie. Mais juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte, je l'interpelle. Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien :

« Boss je voulais savoir si exceptionnellement je pouvais partir plus tôt ce soir ?

-Quelle heure ?

- 18 heures environ.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Après tout, c'est l'heure de fin de travail normale, c'est toi qui t'es rajouté des heures supplémentaires. Je n'ai rien à dire si tu pars à 18heures. »

Il rigole puis s'en va en me disant que je suis stupide et je remarque qu'effectivement, c'est le cas. Je suis plutôt con : ca va faire trois jours que je m'invente des soucis pour rien. Un poids quitte mon corps et j'attaque la journée beaucoup plus sereinement.

Les heures défilent à toute allure et je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je travaille comme j'ai rarement travaillé : je traite très rapidement les dossiers, je gère l'équipe comme il faut, et le soir venu, nous sommes dans les temps. Bien que j'ai été particulièrement productif aujourd'hui, quand vient 18h, tous les dossiers que je devais faire ne sont pas finis, mais si je boss aussi bien demain alors tout devrait être bouclé vendredi vers 23h.

Tout le monde se presse vers l'extérieur, ils ont hâte de rentrer chez eux. Je suis bien content de ne pas partir si tôt d'habitude : Je ne suis pas encore dans les embouteillages que déjà tout le monde se ruent sur le parking et se bousculent pour l'atteindre. J'en soupire d'avance d'agacement et d'ennui … J'espère que le trajet jusqu'au club ne sera pas trop long. Je n'ai pas envie de rester bloqué dans ma voiture pendant des heures ! Dommage pour moi, c'est déjà le bordel et même juste sortir du parking est compliqué. Je hais cette ville ! Après de multiples coups de klaxon, je finis par m'extraire du centre ville pour rejoindre la banlieue : c'est moins bondée mais tout de même bien plus galère que d'habitude.

Je finis par arriver au club une heure plus tard. Je me dépêche de rentrer et file au premier étage, couloir bleu. Je suis excité et impatient : ma main est demie-tremblante lorsqu'elle se pose sur la poignée et tourne. Ce que je vois me scotch complètement ! Heureusement je n'ais pas ouvert la porte en grand, et que je ne me suis pas fais remarquer : deux hommes sont installés sur le lit, dans des tenues de cuir au gout, ma foi, un peu douteux… Je m'assure qu'aucun de ses mecs bizarres n'est celui qui m'intéresse et je referme la porte discrètement. Je retourne au rez-de-chaussée penaud. Peut être que mon petit amant n'est pas encore arrivé ? Je m'assoie au bar et commande un verre. Puis une idée germe dans mon esprit : la barmaid est ici tout le temps et elle doit bien connaitre un peu les habitués. Peut être qu'elle sait quand mon beau brun va arriver ! Elle arrive vers moi et me tend la bière que j'ai commandée. J'en profite donc pour essayer de lui soutirer l'information :

« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, je me demandais si vous connaissiez certains membres du club ?

-Aucun en particulier, certains visages me sont familiers par ce que je les vois régulièrement, mais c'est tout.

-En fait, j'attends quelqu'un, un petit brun aux yeux bridés, vous ne sauriez pas quand il arrive d'habitude, par hasard ?

-Je suis désolé Monsieur mais je ne suis pas autorisée à fournir ce type de renseignement. »

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je m'en vais avec ma bière sur une banquette : autant que je sois confortablement installé vu que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais attendre. Arriver tôt est un horaire assez vague … Je vais peut être en avoir pour des heures ! Je soupire et commence à boire ma bière, en pensant à comment pourrait se dérouler la soirée de ce soir. Je me demande ce qu'il va encore tenter de me faire. La première fois, il est parti chercher ses « jouets » dans un meuble de la pièce, et je doute fort que les deux hommes que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans la chambre soient arrivés dans des tenues aussi excentriques. Conclusion, cette pièce doit renfermer une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba en matière de « joujoux sexuels ». La dernière fois, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de moi, ce qui veut dire qu'il est sans doute encore plein de réserve et qu'il me prépare sans aucun doute de nombreuses nouvelles surprises … Mais d'un autre côté, il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait le dessus cette fois. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que ça soit vrai, hélas je pense que je vais encore me faire avoir. Ça fait partie du jeu pour lui que je me défende un peu, et il l'a lui-même dit. Mais je n'ai pas trop envie de me défendre aujourd'hui, je suis juste impatient de le voir, j'aime ce qu'il me fait et je ne vois plus de raisons de « résister ». Je dois bien avouer que toutes ces choses que cachent sans doute le placard me rendent un peu nerveux, mais je sais aussi que mon beau bridé est le meilleur coup de toute ma vie, et que je subirais n'importe quoi, tant qu'il continue ! Soudain, quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi :

« Ça fait longtemps que vous m'attendez Phinks ? »

Cette voix si douce, si calme et si mélodieuse réchauffe tout mon corps. Je me tourne vers lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Comme à son habitude, il m'envoie un sourire magnifique. Je lui renvoie et le rassure :

« Non, je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps.

-Vous mentez Phinks, la barmaid a dit que vous étiez arrivé à 19h et il est déjà 20h ! »

Ah ! Le temps a défilé beaucoup moins vite pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait déjà une heure que j'étais là. Je vois mon bel amant se rapprocher, déposer un baiser dans mon cou puis susurrer à mon oreille d'une voix mielleuse :

« C'est très mal de mentir Phinks, vous êtes un vilain garçon ! »

Puis il mordille mon oreille, se lève et m'invite à le suivre. Je suis déjà au paradis. Je me hâte de partir à sa suite et monte avec lui au premier étage. Mais lorsqu'il pose sa main sur la poignée, je me rappelle que la pièce est déjà occupée.

« Il y a déjà du monde à l'intérieur ! »

Il me regarde perplexe et rétorque :

« Non.

-Il y avait du monde quand je suis monté tout à l'heure ! »

Je vois ses traits se détendre puis il rigole. Quoi ? Comment il peut savoir si la chambre est occupée ou non avec certitude ? Et pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se fout de moi ?

« Ca fait longtemps que êtes dans ce club Phinks ?

-Oui, assez, pourquoi ?

-Et vous jouez souvent les voyeurs ici ? »

Il rit et moi je ne comprends plus rien. Fort heureusement, il semble s'apercevoir de mon grand désarrois et fini par m'expliquer :

« Juste en dessous de la poignée, il y a un petit loquet rouge ou vert, selon si la pièce est occupé. Généralement, on tourne ce loquet sur rouge une fois à l'intérieur pour éviter d'être dérangé ! »

Je me sens très con pour la deuxième fois de la journée ! Ça m'arrive trop souvent ces derniers temps… En plus son explication est logique. Je suis stupide ! Mais mon bel amant ne semble pas se préoccuper de mon quotient intellectuel particulièrement bas, et ouvre la porte sur une pièce effectivement vide. Je rentre et il la referme derrière moi et je remarque qu'il baisse effectivement le loquet.

« Je peux le laisser sur le vert si vous voulez, mais dans ce cas, d'autres personnes pourront se joindre à nous.

-Non merci ! »

Je n'ai pas envie d'un plan à 3 et je n'ai pas non plus envie de partager mon brun. Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qui me tente : je n'aimerais pas du tout qu'un autre mec le tripote alors qu'il est avec moi !

Mon magnifique partenaire baisse donc définitivement le loquet rouge et vient jusqu'à moi d'une démarche féline. Il passe ses bras autour de mes hanches et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Je passe une main dans ses doux cheveux et les caresse tendrement pendant que mes lèvres frôlent les siennes : nos deux bouches se touchent à peine, se goutent pour ensuite se quitter puis revenir se découvrir. La petite taille de mon amant est légèrement gênante : je passe donc une main sous ses fesses et le porte dans mes bras. Puis je me retourne et le plaque contre un des murs de la chambre tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il écarte ses cuisses pour me permettre de coller mon corps au sien et il enlève rapidement ma chemise. Elle part choir à l'autre bout de la chambre et mon superbe amant caresse sensuellement mon torse. Ses mains sont si douces et agréables … Je colle mon bassin au sien et me frotte contre lui alors que j'approfondis par la même occasion notre baiser. Ma langue vient d'abord lécher sa lèvre inférieure, que je mordille par la suite, pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Il répond volontiers à ma requête muette et entrouvre ses lèvres rougies. Je faufile ma langue à l'intérieur et l'explore. Nos deux langues se caressent doucement et vont, d'abord timidement, à la rencontre l'une de l'autre, puis elles tournoient ensemble, se taquinent, se mélangent avec plus d'ardeur. C'est comme si nous nous embrassions pour la première fois et que nous cherchions à nous découvrir.

Le baiser est de plus en plus chaud et je me presse contre lui. Mon sexe durcit et je sens le sien faire de même à travers ses vêtements. Ses mains passent sans cesse sur mon ventre, le caresse énergiquement, puis remontent jusqu'à mes bras qui subissent le même traitement. Sa peau est douce et ses caresses merveilleuses : elles éveillent tout mon corps en quelques mouvements et me font brûler de passion pour lui. Je ne tiens plus et l'emmène jusqu'au lit : je le fais s'asseoir délicatement et je me déshabille à la hâte. Je le vois faire de même, et quand il est enfin nu, je me jette sur lui, écarte ses jambes, et frotte ma queue tout contre la sienne. Je l'entends pousser un gémissement et je n'arrive pas moi-même à me retenir de pousser un petit cri. Je suis tellement excité que j'halète déjà. Ma bouche vient se nicher dans son cou et je suce avidement sa peau pâle et tendre, pour le marquer de toute la passion que je lui porte. Il a un gout merveilleux ! La moindre parcelle de peau que je vois, que je touche, que je sens, est un vrai bonheur et un pur plaisir pour moi. Cet homme est extraordinaire !

Mais soudainement, je le sens me repousser et il se redresse, s'assoit face à moi, et commence à reprendre sa respiration. Je suis coupé dans mon plaisir et un peu frustré, je l'avoue. Si je n'écoutais pas mon cerveau, je me rejetterais sur lui dans la seconde même. Mais je me demande sérieusement pourquoi il m'a repoussé et je lui lance un regard interrogateur. C'était pourtant si bon !

« Vous êtes toujours trop excité Phinks, vous allez trop vite. Je vous ai dit de venir plus tôt que l'on puisse s'amusez vous et moi, rappelez-vous ! »

J'essais de me calmer un peu. Effectivement, ça ne serait pas aussi bien si c'était trop rapide !

« Mais allez y, jouez ! Je ne voudrais surtout pas compromettre vos plans !

-Il me semblait que vous parliez de vous venger la semaine dernière non ? Ce serait à vous d'avoir des plans pour moi.

-Vous essayez encore de m'avoir, et je ne vais pas me faire avoir deux fois de suite !

-Oh Phinks, vous étiez si rebelle la première fois ! C'était si excitant, j'étais sur que vous feriez un très bon dominant. Ne me décevez pas … »

Il est sérieux là ? Il veut réellement que se soit moi qui prenne les commandes cette fois ? Je suis assez perplexe, il avait l'air de plutôt bien se complaire dans le rôle du « maître »…

« Et pourquoi vous me laisseriez me venger ?

-Vous avez une très grosse queue, et je suis sur que vous me ferez beaucoup de bien… »

Il me pousse sur le lit, s'installe sur moi et pour me prouver ses dires, presse mon sexe entre ses fesses et il commence à se déhancher. C'est un vrai bonheur, je suis excité comme jamais : si c'est déjà si bon, je me dis que ça va être un vrai bonheur quand je serais à l'intérieur de lui. Cet homme est l'homme le plus chaud et le plus désirable que je n'ai jamais vu. Mes mains viennent naturellement se poser sur ses fesses rondes : je les caresse et les écarte, pour venir titiller son entrée avec mon gland. Il rit et se dégage de moi.

« Arrêtez Phinks, je veux m'amusez d'abord ! »

Encore une fois, je suis coupé dans mon élan, je vais finir par vraiment lui sauter dessus s'il continu de me frustrer comme ça ! Et puis quelle idée de me faire un si gentil compliment sur mon sexe s'il ne veut pas que je lui saute dessus après ? C'est le genre de phrase à ne pas me dire quand je bande et que mon partenaire est nu … Je vais finir par ne plus répondre de rien !

« Je suis sur que vous me réservez plein de surprise Phinks. »

Ça j'en doute… Comme il veut s'amusez, je suppose qu'il sous-entend par là qu'il veut sortir les jouets et tout le kit du bon SM. Dommage pour lui, je n'y connais vraiment rien dans ce domaine à l'exception de la petite séance de démonstration surprise qu'il m'a faite la semaine dernière ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre, n'y même par quoi commencer. Mon joli bridé avait débuté en m'attachant … mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise (voir pas du tout !), avec ses pratiques !

« Je dois t'attacher ? »

Je me sens con, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu guidé là. Je n'ai pas envie de me foirer, j'ai trop envie de lui. Et j'ai dans l'idée de continuer à le voir et d'avoir de prochains rapports avec lui, alors je n'ai pas intérêt à me rater si je veux qu'il accepte de me revoir !

« Vous m'avez l'air très musclé, et je suis sur que vous pourriez maintenir mes bras sur le lit sans avoir besoin des menottes ! »

Je le vois mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, puis il vient caresser mes bras et mes épaules en m'envoyant des regards pleins de désirs. Il vient déposer un petit baiser papillon sur mes lèvres et enchaine :

« Mais essayez d'être un peu plus autoritaire et autonome Phinks, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Vous aviez l'air plus sur de vous la première fois, finalement je vous ai très vite dressé. Vous êtes si obéissant que je suis sur que vous vous laisseriez faire si je retournais la situation… »

Oh, le petit salaud ! Je suis sur qu'il fait exprès de m'énerver. Je m'allonge sur lui et le cloue sur le lit : il est tellement fin et svelte que ça devrait effectivement être un jeu d'enfant de le maintenir immobile sur le matelas. Je vais lui faire ravaler ses paroles ! Mais comme d'habitude, il est particulièrement surprenant : il possède une force phénoménale, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il force beaucoup et je suis obligé d'exercer une pression très intense sur ses poignets. J'ai vraiment peur de le blesser, son corps parait si frêle et fragile … Il n'abandonne qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes, puis il me regarde dans les yeux et gémit doucement :

« Oh Phinks …. »

C'est vraiment le paradis : son petit gémissement réveille bien mon sexe, mis un peu de côté pendant notre discussion, et le fait qu'il soit comme ça, tout à moi, immobilisé, nu et offert, m'excite terriblement, et bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je me presse de nouveau contre lui et je lèche son coup, pus je remonte jusqu'à une de ses oreilles que je mordille. Puis il me susurre d'aller chercher les accessoires dont j'ai envie dans le meuble du fond. J'hésite un moment mais je finis par me lever et aller voir ce foutu placard. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais y trouver et je crains d'ailleurs un peu ce que je risque d'y trouver… Un peu réticent, j'ouvre le meuble pour y découvrir ce qu'il contient : je suis époustouflé et j'écarquille les yeux devant tant de … diversité ! C'est un peu un capharnaüm, où il y a de tout. Déjà mon regard est attiré en premier lieu par tout un tas de godemiché, plus au moins long et plus ou moins large, dont les formes et les couleurs varient. Je suis assez impressionné devant une telle collection (et choqué bien entendu !). Une partie penderie contient les vêtements de cuirs que les deux autres hommes portaient tout à l'heure. S'ajoute à ces deux tenues, beaucoup d'autres, assez variés, allant des simples sous-vêtements à une tenue de cuir intégrale. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon délire et je laisse cette partie de côté. Je ne pense pas en avoir un jour besoin. Mon regard se plonge jusqu'au fond du placard et j'y trouve toute sorte de menottes suspendu a des crochets : avec de la moumoute, en plastique, en cuir, en métal, avec cadenas, avec clefs … Enfin bref, il y a du choix ! Je poursuis mon exploration et je remarque qu'il n'y a pas que des menottes simple, il y en a aussi qui attache les poignets et les chevilles et qui sont reliées entre elles. Il y a aussi des menottes reliées à des anneaux, ou autres objets étranges que je ne connais pas, et que je n'ai pas envie de connaitre !

« Vous trouvez Phinks ?

-Oui oui ! »

Mon petit amant s'impatiente. Mais ce n'est pas simple de choisir entre tous ces objets bizarres, il y en a tellement ! Soudain mon regard est attiré par un petit objet tout en bas du meuble : je reconnais l'objet de mes cauchemars, cette simple lanière de cuir, qui m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs la première fois ! Il y en a aussi divers model, qui ont l'air de faire plus ou moins souffrir et j'ai me sens presque coupable d'en choisir un pour me venger. Il y en a de toute forme, avec un seul anneau, à mettre autour du sexe, avec deux anneaux, dont un se met autour des bourses et avec trois anneaux, dont deux séparent les testicules en deux et les serrent séparément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais choisir celui en trois anneaux … Après tout, il m'en a fait baver la première fois, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir ma petite revanche, et contrairement à moi, lui est habitué à ce genre de pratique, je suppose.

En plus de ça, je choisis un godemiché, plus petit et moins large que mon sexe mais qui le préparera un peu mieux que mes doigts. Car contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé du SM, mon joli partenaire ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal (à part la cravache bien sur !) et m'a toujours très bien préparé. Je n'ai donc pas envie de le blesser en retour, et je sais qu'avec simplement trois doigts, ce n'est pas vraiment suffisant pour pouvoir rentrer mon sexe après, et ce sera assez douloureux pour lui si je n'ajoute pas une étape intermédiaire à la préparation. Et comme il veut jouer en plus, autant en profiter ! Je suis sur qu'il sera très sexy avec ça. En plus, celui que j'ai trouvé vibre ! J'espère que ça va lui plaire. De toute façon c'est lui qui l'a demandé.

Je ne prends que ces deux objets là car je ne pas assez à l'aise avec tous ces jouets, et je ne serais même pas en utiliser la plupart sans risquer de blesser mon amant. Donc je m'arrête à ça en espérant que ça lui suffira. Quand je me retourne, je remarque avec des grands yeux écarquillés que mon petit bridé c'est mis à quatre pattes en m'attendant. Je retourne vite au lit, pose les objets derrière moi et me place à genoux derrière lui. Je caresse ses fesses et embrasse son dos : j'y dépose des petits baisers furtifs et lèche la naissance de ses reins. J'attrape mon premier jouet et passe l'anneau principal autour de son sexe délicatement, puis je caresse doucement ses bourses, tout en les séparant et en les serrant à la base. Je ne pas très à l'aise et rassuré mais mon amant ne semble pas avoir mal, donc j'embrasse chacune de ses testicules et me redresse.

« Phinks … Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été aussi méchant avec vous les premières fois, vous allez me faire le regretter… »

Oui, bien sur ! C'est vrai qu'il a été un véritable ange la première fois ! Son simple anneau m'a bien fait souffrir et il en faut bien trois pour lui rendre au centuple sa torture, comme je lui ai promis. Je pose une main sur ses fesses et les lui écartent : mon corps est parcourut de frisson et j'ai envie de le prendre maintenant. Il est si beau ! Mais il faut absolument que j'arrive à me contenir un minimum. Avant toute chose, je dois m'assurer qu'il sera bien prêt pour la suite, et je lèche mon index pour le pénétrer en lui. Je l'entends gémir d'une voix douce qui fait frémir mon membre d'excitation. Son anus est serré sur mon doigt, qui est comme happé à l'intérieur de lui. Je m'amuse un peu à faire des mouvements de va et vient en lui un moment, en pensant que dans peu de temps, ce sera mon sexe qui le remplacera. Tout en bougeant à l'intérieur de lui, je caresse son ventre avec mon autre main et je peux sentir que malgré les apparences, il est très musclé et développé. Son corps fait si maigre et mince… Mais quand je le palpe, je peux nettement sentir la présence de ses abdos. Pareille dans je touche ses bras, qui sont pourtant très fins.

Quand je sens mon index rentrer sans soucis en lui, j'en insère un deuxième. Il pousse un nouveau petit gémissement très sensuel et se cambre légèrement. Il est magnifique, absolument divin. Ses formes sont tout simplement parfaites : il est si désirable comme ça ! J'approche mon visage de ses fesses et en mordille une tendrement. Elles sont pâles, imberbes, parfaitement rondes et lisses. De quoi ravir n'importe quel homme. Mais je suis soudainement prit d'une pointe de jalousie : je me demande combien d'autres hommes l'ont déjà vu comme ça ? Il est si beau : je suis sur qu'il a déjà eut plein de conquêtes ici et à l'extérieur. Je suis même étonné de ne jamais l'avoir croisé avec quelqu'un d'ailleurs. Je suppose qu'il doit être très demandé … ça y est je suis vraiment jaloux ! Ça m'énerve par ce que je sais qu'il n'est pas réellement tout à moi, c'est un moment et un sentiment éphémère. Ça ne durera pas, ne n'est qu'un jeu, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu en colère…

Des gémissements forts de mon amant me tire de mes pensées et me font oublier momentanément ma jalousie. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à pénétrer furieusement mes deux doigts en lui et il semble apprécier. J'en profite donc pour en ajouter un dernier, et le détendre encore un peu avant de venir le taquiner avec le gode. J'écarte mes trois doigts en lui, le plus possible, pour essayer de l'élargir un maximum et je l'entends pousser de nouveaux soupirs de plaisirs. Chacun des sons qui parviennent à mes oreilles sont une véritable source de plaisir. Je manque de patience, et il faut passer un peu aux choses sérieuses. S'il ne s'occupe pas de moi rapidement, je risque de ne pas tenir longtemps. J'enlève donc mes doigts et tâtonne derrière moi pour trouver sa seconde surprise. Il se plaint un peu quand je me retire de lui et me murmure :

« Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez Phinks ? Vous êtes aussi doué avec vos doigts qu'avec votre bouche… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il est énervant ! Mais aussi tellement excitant ! Je sais qu'il fait exprès de me provoquer, mais à chaque fois, ça marche, il me met sur les nerfs. Je vais cruellement me venger de lui et lui faire ravaler son arrogance !

« J'ai un petit quelque chose qui vous plaira beaucoup plus que mes doigts, j'en suis sur ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'enfonce doucement le gode rose et froid en lui. Il gémit doucement et répond :

« C'est une bonne idée Phinks, votre énorme sexe ne pourra sans doute pas rentrer sans ça ! »

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose à dire à un mec terriblement excité. Je ne tiens véritablement plus cette fois, et après avoir enfoncé le jouet de toute sa longueur, je me déplace pour faire face à mon divin partenaire. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et l'embrasse langoureusement. Je caresse sa joue avec le dos de ma main gauche alors que ma main droite va se perdre dans ses cheveux ébène. Je garde les yeux ouverts pendant notre échange buccal pour observer son visage de près. Ses traits sont si délicats, presque féminins. Je me demande comment il peut être aussi blême, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un à la peau si blafarde. Il ouvre ses yeux, me voit l'observer et fait de même. J'en profite pour contempler ses yeux : ils sont vraiment fins de par leur forme en amande, et ses pupilles arrivent à me transpercer comme aucun regard ne l'a jamais fait. Ses iris sont d'un noir profond et m'ensorcèlent complètement : je pourrais les admirer pendant des heures et des heures. Emporter par l'émotion qui me submerge quand je l'observe, ma bouche quitte peu à peu la sienne, remonte le long de sa joue et vient se poser sur son œil droit : j'entrouvre mes lèvres et il ferme sa paupière que j'embrasse chastement à plusieurs reprises, puis je la titille doucement avec ma langue et je la lèche sur toute sa longueur. Je n'ai jamais fait un truc pareil et heureusement mon amant ne me fait pas remarquer que je suis trop bizarre et peut être un peu fou.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, commence surement à s'impatienter car l'une de ses petites mains c'est emparée de mon sexe et le masturbe lentement. Je me recule, me redresse, me met à genoux face à lui et présente mon sexe devant son visage. Contrairement à moi, quand il m'a fait ça lors de notre première rencontre, lui n'a pas l'air du tout tendu ou apeuré. Bien au contraire, il m'envoi un regard plein de malice et me dit :

« Vous semblez beaucoup aimer recevoir mais pas donner, Phinks. Ce n'est pas très gentil, moi j'ai légèrement dû vous forcer pour ça. »

A peine a-t-il finit sa phrase qu'il embrasse ma fente et fait jouer sa langue dessus. Il est tellement énervant ! Et puis ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas donner, c'est ses pratiques que je n'apprécie pas. Sinon, je lui aurais fait ce qu'il voulait sans trop de problème, à part peut être sur la fin … Mais sinon, j'étais juste anxieux car je n'avais jamais fait de fellation à personne. Je suis sur que ce petit salaud s'en doute ! Son arrogance m'exaspère et m'excite, c'est très irritant. Il suce ma queue tout en m'envoyant son petit regard impertinent. Je vais vite lui faire ravaler son insolence : j'appuie sur sa tête pour l'obliger à prendre mon sexe en entier dans sa bouche. Encore une fois, c'est un peu compliqué, mais il parvient finalement à le faire rentrer intégralement. Il suce mon sexe lentement, en d'agréable va et vient, et une de ses jolies mains vient caresser mes bourses pleines. Je gémis doucement et m'empare de la télécommande relié au godemiché. Il est temps de le faire un peu souffrir lui aussi !

Je l'allume et règle faiblement l'intensité, mais mon formidable partenaire est surpris et étouffe un petit cri. Il s'active un peu plus sur mon sexe et ses mouvement son plus rapides. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, les caressent et l'encourage à continuer. J'augmente un peu plus l'intensité des vibrations et j'entends un nouvelle moi mon amant geindre. Je finis par remarquer que plus j'augmente les vibrations, plus les mouvements de ses lèvres sur ma queue se font rapides et intenses. Je décide donc de jouer un peu, et tourne le bouton quand je veux qu'il me suce plus vite. J'ai ce que je veux quand je veux sans qu'il s'en rende compte et c'est très excitant. Au bout de longues minutes de pur plaisir, le godemiché est au maximum des vibrations qu'il peut faire et la bouche de mon splendide bridé s'active comme jamais sur mon membre. J'essaie de me retenir autant que je peux, mais sa bouche est trop chaude. Il en rajoute en venant me titiller avec sa langue. Je sens que je vais bientôt jouir, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je tire sur ses cheveux et retire mon sexe d'entre ses lèvres. J'éjacule sur son visage sans trop le vouloir : je suis d'abord très émoustillé de le voir comme ça, mais très vite le plaisir et le désir laisse place à la gêne et je me sens mal d'avoir fait ça. Je suppose que j'ai retiré mon sexe de sa bouche par reflexe, par ce que je n'avais pas voulu le faire quand nos positions étés inversées. Mais le résultat est finalement pire … Je vais pour m'excuser et essayer de me faire pardonner quand il prend la parole :

« Vous êtes si cruel Phinks, je suis pourtant sur d'avoir été gentil les fois précédentes ! »

Je suis un peu apaisé car il dit ça en rigolant. Il n'a pas l'air contrarié le moins du monde. Il vient même lécher le sperme qui reste et s'écoule sur le bout de ma queue. Je suis néanmoins toujours gêné par ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on me le fasse et je n'aurais pas du le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Mon amant lui, se fiche totalement de mon trouble intérieur, et suçote de nouveau mon sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur.

« Baisez moi Phinks, j'ai envie de vous. »

Sucer mon sexe été inutile, cette seule phrase m'aurait remis d'aplomb en un rien de temps. J'oublie temporairement mon dilemme intérieur et me hâte de me replacer derrière lui. Mon dieu, la vision est magnifique : avec ce jouet dans les fesses qui vibre en lui de manière immodérée, mon désir pour lui est à son comble. J'embrasse ses cuisses et lui enlève le gode, puis je lui demande de se retourner : je veux voir son visage et je veux pouvoir l'entendre parfaitement quand je serais en lui. Il s'exécute, se retourne et me sourit. Il écarte ses cuisses de manière provocatrice et m'envoie un sourire aguicheur. Je sens mon corps trembler au fur à mesure que je m'approche de lui. Je presse mon corps contre le sien et j'ai envie de lui dire combien je suis bien, combien j'ai envie de lui, et combien il me plait ! Mais un détail que j'avais laissé de côté me revient en mémoire : son prénom ! Il faut que je lui demande ! J'approche mon visage d'une de ses oreilles que je mordille et lui susurre :

« Je voudrais connaitre le prénom de mon superbe amant maintenant… »

Il fronce les sourcils et prononce d'un air catégorique :

« Non ! »

Je suis un peu étonné qu'il refuse toujours, étant donné qu'il connait le mien, et je suis curieux de connaitre le motif de ce si froid refus :

« Et pour quelles raisons ?

-Vous n'avez pas à le connaitre, voila tout.

-Mais vous connaissez le mien !

-Vous ne vous êtes pas opposez à ce que je le sache ! »

Et commet j'aurais pu m'y opposer ? Est-ce que je savais ce qu'il allait faire ? Non, je ne serais jamais rentré la première fois sinon…

« Ne vous tracassez pas pour rien Phinks, reprenez là ou vous en étiez ! »

Il vient frotter son bassin au mien en gémissant et mon désir vient reprendre le dessus sur mon énervement. Mon sexe frissonne au contacte du sien et nos bouches viennent se coller l'une à l'autre. Je commence un langoureux baiser pendant que mes mains descendent jusqu'à ses fesses que je caresse, écarte puis pénètre. Je l'entends gémir doucement dans ma bouche alors que je me retrouve au paradis : il est vraiment super. Chaud, étroit, serré : c'est un vrai délice ! Je descends mes lèvres jusque dans son cou, pour ne pas obstruer sa bouche et les jolis sons qui pourrait en sortir, et suçote la chaire tendre qui s'offre à moi. Vite j'halète et mon magnifique partenaire aussi : il gémit en continue, se tortille puis finit par me demander d'enlever les anneaux. Je ne lui accorde pas cette faveur : j'ai une vengeance à accomplir, il m'a laissé longtemps l'anneau lui aussi, il n'a pas voulu me dire son prénom et si je l'enlève, il va jouir et je vais surement suivre. Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini, j'en veux plus. C'est si bon que je ne veux pas m'arrêter. J'aimerais rester dans cette béatitude éternellement…

Je sors mon sexe en entier et le pénètre à nouveau violement et frappe contre sa prostate : il pousse un puissant cri et je réitère ce mouvement plusieurs fois. Il cri fort, de plus en plus, et sa voix monte vers l'aigue. C'est la plus belle musique que j'ai entendu de ma vie. Je ne me las pas de l'entendre crier comme ça. Il m'excite terriblement. Je remonte mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes, je les embrasse et je dépose ensuite de multiples baisers papillons sur tout son superbe visage d'ange, que je m'en veux d'avoir souillé. Je m'arrête sur son front que j'embrasse d'une manière qui se veut rassurante car il cri vraiment très fort maintenant. Tellement que j'aurais l'impression de lui faire mal s'il ne m'hurlait pas de continuer. Je m'enfonce en lui à une vitesse folle, enivré par le plaisir, et je caresse de mes mains autant de peaux que je le peux. Au vu de ses cris, je juge qu'il est largement temps de lui ôter les anneaux : je pousse profondément mon sexe en lui et caresse doucement son sexe jusqu'à la base. Une de mes mains tient sa queue et l'autre, ses bourses. Je desserre les anneaux au même moment et il pousse un cri rauque, se cambre furieusement avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Son anus se rétracte sur mon sexe et je me sens attiré à l'intérieur. Je tiens la base de mon membre pour le maintenir bien au fond de son intimité et j'éjacule en lui en criant. Je manque de m'effondrer sur son corps frêle, mais je me retiens sur un bras. Je reprends ma respiration, me concentre pour récupérer et ouvre les yeux au bout d'une longue minute. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est inimaginable : il est beau, magnifique ! Il transpire et tout son corps brille. Ses mèches d'ordinaires rebelles sont collées sur son front et il halète toujours. Ses cuisses sont encore écartées et je peux apercevoir mon sperme s'écouler entre. D'ailleurs son visage angélique en est aussi toujours maculé…

Je me sens soudainement très mal. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui est fait ça, que quelqu'un d'autre était dans mon corps pendant notre ébat. Ça ne peut pas être moi qui ai fait ça. Je suis terriblement gêné par ce qu'il c'est passé, et par ce que j'ai fait. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Sans attendre qu'il se remette de ses émotions, je me rhabille à la hâte et m'enfuis comme un voleur.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 3 et la dernière partie de « Revanche » ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! C'était assez compliqué de faire sans cesse changer les sentiments de Phinks : Il est si choux mon bridé ~ Je le déteste ! Oh, il est si attentionné ~ Je vais le tuer et me venger ! Je l'aime tellement~

J'espère qu'il ne passera pas pour un psychopathe avec ces changements de personnalités … ^^'

Dans le prochain Chapitre nous verrons …. Phinks ! (Oui, encore lui !) Et une évolution dans sa relation avec Fei… heu, son amant. D'ailleurs nous aurons de plus en plus l'occasion de voir ce charmant chinois car dans le chapitre 5 ou 6, nous allons passer du point du vu de Phinks, à celui de Feitan ! )

Ce chapitre n'était pas simple à réécrire, il ne me satisfaisait jamais, alors donnez moi vos impressions s'il vous plait ! :P


	4. Rendez-vous

Anime/Manga : HunterxHunter (l'anime de 2011 et le manga)

Auteur : MissSangoH

Titre : Erotico Club

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Je voudrais bien que Feitan m'appartienne (*_*), mais non …

Résumé : Phinks a une vie très chargé à cause de son job et a du mal à nouer des contactes en dehors du bureau. C'est pourquoi il va régulièrement à l'Erotico Club, un club libertin où il peut se lâcher malgré le peu de temps dont il dispose. Seulement un jour, par hasard, il se retrouve dans une chambre sombre où il rencontre un brun ténébreux : curieux personnage aux pratiques douteuses mais qui fera naître en lui une passion grandissante.

Note de l'auteur : Dans ce chapitre, je ne respecte pas la carte du monde dans laquelle vivent normalement nos protagonistes. Disons que c'est plus facile pour moi si York Shin se trouve dans un pays semblable à la France et où les plats sont français ! x) Par ailleurs Phinks ne fait pas Japonais, alors il sera du monde occidental alors que Feitan vient de Chine (là ça colle plus, vu qu'il parle Chinois !).

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rendez-vous

Je rentre chez moi le soir, malade de ce qui c'est passé. Je m'en veux terriblement, je m'en veux de ce que j'ai fais. Je ne connais encore que très peu les méthodes brutales de mon amant et je crois que je ne m'y habituerais juste jamais (bien que, malgré moi, je les apprécie de plus en plus). Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe en moi : même si c'est lui qui l'a demandé, je n'aurais pas dû accepter de jouer le jeu et j'aurais dû le faire avec lui comme j'en ai l'habitude. Là, ce que j'ai fais me dégoute. Je me dégoute ! J'ai presque envie de pleurer … Et puis je n'aurais dû partir comme ça, j'aurais dû lui parler, ou au minimum rester avec lui un moment, comme lui le fait avec moi. Mais non, je me suis enfuis come ça …. Ahhhh ! Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de commencer une relation tordue avec ce type, je ne me sens plus moi-même, je suis trop différent ces derniers temps. Quelque chose cloche chez moi depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Peut-être suis-je trop tranquillement installé dans mon train-train quotidien et maintenant, la nouveauté, l'imprévue, me bouleverse ? Mais je ressens quelque chose d'autre : je suis persuadé que si j'avais rencontré une autre personne dans cette chambre au club, les choses n'auraient pas étés pareille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose que je vois cet homme : je me sens trop mal après. Je suis fatigué de cette trop éprouvante soirée et je m'endors confus.

Le lendemain je me réveille plein de bonnes résolutions : je vais reprendre ma vie comme avant, ne plus me tracasser pour rien, me concentrer uniquement sur le boulot et penser que ce moment de ma vie était juste une passe agréable. Mais je ne vais pas y retourner. Non, je referais comme avant : j'irais dans la salle de l'étoile du Club, quand j'en aurais envie. Je ne vais pas me pourrir l'existence pour ce qui devait, à la base, uniquement me détendre après le boulot. Je me fixe sur cette idée et je me dis que je vais passer une bonne journée ! Nous arrivons plutôt bien à tenir nos quotas et en plus un déjeuné plutôt sympathique m'attends avec mon patron. Je vais juste retrouver les joies et désagréments que je vivais auparavant.

Je me prépare et pars un peu plus tôt que d'habitude au boulot. Pas d'embouteillage, aucun soucis sur la route, tout commence bien ! J'organise et je planifie la journée avant de reprendre mon travail en retard, que j'avais abandonné hier soi. Toute l'équipe y met du sien pour que le plan du boss fonctionne : ce n'était peut être pas si utopique que ça au final. Pour le moment, il y a de forte probabilité que nous respections les délais. Ça me met de bonne humeur. Je ne pensais pas que le groupe serait si investis dans ce projet. C'est une bonne chose, nous avons vraiment une bonne équipe sur qui compter !

En milieu de matinée, mon patron passe me voir pour faire un premier bilan : il est satisfait de notre progression et me félicite pour mon travail. Il m'avoue aussi qu'il n'était pas très sur de lui au début, mais que j'avais vraiment fait un excellent travail. Bien sur, je garde pour moi le fait que je trouvais cette idée complètement folle au début … Avant de partir, il me demande si c'est toujours ok pour ce midi, je réponds positivement et il me dit qu'il va m'emmener dans un super endroit pour déjeuner tout à l'heure. Je lui fais confiance là-dessus. Il s'en va et je reprends mes dossiers, là ou je m'étais arrêté. J'avance à une très bonne allure et je pense même avoir réussi à rattraper mon retard d'hier en une matinée seulement. Je suis plutôt fière de moi, maintenant que je n'ai plus de boulot supplémentaire, je vais pouvoir reprendre le travail à un rythme, disons, humain. Mais avant ça, je vais avoir le droit à une petite pause bien méritée : Kuroro passe à midi pile dans mon bureau. Il n'est jamais en retard d'une minute.

Nous partons dans sa voiture et je lui demande où nous allons. Il me dit que c'est un restaurant qu'il connait et qui lui a fait forte impression. Mais il me prévient que c'est un peu loin et que nous risquons de reprendre le boulot plus tard que d'habitude. J'ai bien fait de rattraper les dossiers en retard d'hier, si d'autres doivent s'amasser…Le trajet ne m'est pas inconnu : c'est la route que j'emprunte pour aller au Club… A mon air perplexe, qu'il interprète sans doute mal, il me dit que c'est un restaurant proche de la banlieue mais qui vaut bien les perles du centre ville. Je le crois, même si je suis totalement incapable de reconnaitre un plat d'une qualité exceptionnelle d'un autre. Enfin, je garde cette réflexion pour moi, il a l'air si content de lui !

Nous arrivons à hauteur d'une rue que je ne connais pas. Vu le chemin que nous avons pris, je suppose que ce n'est pas très loin de l'Erotico Club. Kuroro a déjà réservé une table en terrasse et on nous y installe tranquillement. Mon boss me demande si je veux un apéro avant de commencer à manger et j'acquiesce favorablement. Boire un peu ne me fera pas de mal !

« Vous êtes venu ici il y a longtemps ?

-Non la semaine dernière, c'est mon fiancé qui m'a montré cet endroit. »

Merde alors ! Mon patron est fiancé ! Qui eut crû qu'il avait une vie en dehors du travail. Je rigole et lui dis :

« Tant mieux pour vous, j'avais l'intention de vous demander s'il vous arrivez de quitter le bureau ! Vous êtes pire que moi sur les horaires !

-En semaine oui, je pars très tard et il arrive que parfois je ne quitte pas le bureau effectivement… Mais je me rattrape le week-end ! »

Ça, j'en étais sur ! Je me demande comment il survit deux jours au bureau sans faire de pause. Ce n'est pas le patron pour rien je suppose !

« Tu travails aussi beaucoup Phinks ! J'espère que ça n'empiète pas trop sur ta vie privée ?!

-Non, ça va, et puis j'ai le temps de rentrer chez moi chaque soir, je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! »

Bon c'est sur, à part le Club, je n'ai pas trop le temps de sortir sinon, mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

« Tu as quelqu'un ? »

Ah …. La question qui tue ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon petit bridé, mais il n'y a absolument rien entre nous, hormis du sexe, et c'est terminé.

« Non pas vraiment…

-Je vois, c'est dommage. »

Je ne pensais pas mon boss d'un très grand romantisme, et bien j'avais peut être tort.

« Enfin, je n'y prêté pas non plus attention avant de tomber sur la perle rare, comme on dit. J'imagine qu'on ne choisit pas ces choses là… »

Kuroro semble soudainement ailleurs, comme ça lui arrive souvent quand il est en pleine réflexion. Il a l'air d'être sacrement mordu !

« Et dire que c'est moi qui sors une chose pareille ! »

Effectivement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de mon patron, mais bon, s'il a trouvé quelqu'un, tant mieux pour lui, je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, il le mérite amplement.

« Et sinon, tout se passe bien pour toi Phinks ?

-Oui oui ! Je suis seul mais au moins je n'ai pas à me démener à trouver de bons restaurants, je serais mal sinon ! »

Je rigole et lui aussi quand la serveuse vient nous interrompre pour nous apporter nos verres et des biscuites apéro. Nous trinquons et commençons à boire quand je remarque dans la rue une tête qui m'est familière. Oh mon dieu ! Je crois bien avoir vu mon petit amant ! J'écarquille les yeux et essaye de mieux discerner les gens de cette masse qui constitue la foule de midi. Effectivement, je ne me suis pas trompé, c'est bien mon beau brun qui est en train de déambuler dans les rues de York Shin. Je suis soudainement nerveux : il ne m'a pas vu et je sais que je ne dois pas aller le voir mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai tellement envie d'aller lui parler. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée : si c'était moi, je n'apprécierais pas qu'un homme avec qui j'ai eu des rapports au Club vienne m'aborder en pleine rue. Si je vais au Club, c'est justement pour n'avoir aucune responsabilité et rester dans l'anonymat. Mais je veux aller le voir ! Je dois trouver une excuse, quelque chose, qui justifierais que j'aille lui parler.

« Tout va bien Phinks ?

-Oui excusez moi une seconde, je reviens dans un instant ! »

Je me lève à la hâte et cours presque jusqu'à l'endroit où il m'a semblé voir mon joli bridé. Il continu sa route. Il ne m'a pas vu. J'essaye de l'appeler pour ne pas avoir à courir le marathon mais comme je ne connais pas son prénom, c'est peine perdu. Je finis par le rattraper et agrippe son épaule. Il se retourne vivement, et je fais face à son regard froid et ses sourcils froncés. Quand il semble comprendre qui je suis, son visage s'adoucit. Quel con ! J'ai dû lui faire peur à crier comme ça et à m'accrocher à lui si violement.

« Phinks, que faite vous là ? »

Il me sourit et vient se coller contre moi. Je passe mes bras autours de ses hanches et lui répond :

« En fait, je suis là totalement par hasard et quand je vous ai vu, je suis venu pour vous parlez : je suis désolé pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas partir comme ça…

-Ce n'est rien Phinks ! Vous savez, rien ne vous oblige à rester. Vous partez quand vous voulez. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. »

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui, se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un petit baiser au creux de mon cou. Je m'accroche à lui plus fort et vient déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes : c'est plus fort que moi, des que je le vois, toutes mes bonnes résolutions volent en éclats. Je suis totalement attiré par lui, je ne peux juste pas m'éloigner de ce si beau brun. Tout chez lui m'appelle : son regard perçant et noir, sa peau douce, sa manière si gracieuse de se mouver… Je le trouve si extraordinaire ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je devrais faire. Il est si peu commun, je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui…

Peut être que la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec mon chef m'est montée à la tête, mais je veux tenter quelque chose ! Je mets fin à l'un des meilleurs baisers de ma vie et sors un stylo de la poche de mon jeans. Je relève la manche de son bras, touche sa délicate et pâle peau et écris mon numéro de téléphone dessus.

« Je suis hélas, un peu pressé, mais j'ai très envie de vous revoir, si vous aussi, appelez moi ! »

Puis je dépose un petit baiser sur son front et je m'en vais sans me retourner. Sinon, je sais que je serais incapable de le laisser là ! Je retourne aussi vite que je peux jusqu'au restaurant où je vois mon patron sourire :

« Je croyais que tu étais célibataire ?! »

Il dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je ronchonne un peu.

« C'est compliqué… »

Je fais mine de bouder, mais il me dit que si je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Tant mieux, car je ne saurais absolument pas quoi dire à ce sujet.

La vendeuse vient une seconde fois pour prendre nos commandes : les plats proposés ont effectivement l'air délicieux. Je me laisse tenter par des filets de rouget poêlés, avec des tomates et piment d'Espelette et mon patron par un filet de bœuf poêlé à la fleur de sel. La discussion entre mon patron et moi fini par dévier inévitablement sur le travail. Nous reparlons de l'époque où il a acheté cette boîte, et où nous travaillions tous comme des forcenés. Je lui demande finalement pourquoi il avait fait le choix du rachat de cette entreprise qui coulait complètement. Ma question le fait sourire et il se plonge de nouveau dans ses pensées, qui ont l'air d'être agréables car il rit presque avant de me répondre :

« Cette entreprise appartenait au père de mon fiancé. Son père est mort et il ne voulait pas que l'œuvre de sa vie ne périsse avec lui, mais il ne savait pas du tout gérer une entreprise. Moi non plus. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Tout ça n'a été qu'un coup de poker finalement. »

Je suis soufflé. Je pensais que le rachat de la boite avait longtemps et murement été réfléchis par le boss et que c'était une affaire financière, certainement pas liée à son fiancé. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'incruste dans toutes les conversations : mon patron doit en être fou. Ça m'intrigue un peu, je ne vois pas trop le type de personne avec qui pourrait être mon boss. J'essaye de lui soutirer des informations : si cette entreprise était au père de son fiancé, alors il y a de forte chance pour qu'il soit dans l'entreprise… C'est peut être Sharnalk ! Il boss avec nous depuis le début après tout !

« Votre fiancé, c'est une personne de l'entreprise ?

-Non du tout ! Je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses, il n'est pas du tout dans le commerce ou l'informatique. La boite avait d'ailleurs commencé à couler grâce à lui alors je ne l'aurais certainement pas embauché ! »

Il rit et me dit que j'ai peut être des chances de le connaitre si je m'intéresse à la musique. Dommage, c'est, tout comme la cuisine, un domaine que je ne maitrise pas … Tant pis, je le croiserais peut être un de ses quatre, au bras du boss. J'ouvrirais l'œil, je suis de nature plutôt curieux.

On nous apporte nos plats, qui ont l'air succulents, avec une bouteille que mon patron a soigneusement choisit, puis nous commençons à manger en reparlant travail et des projets en cours.

Tout ce passe pour le mieux, mais quand nous avons terminé le repas, il est effectivement assez tard. Nous sommes au bureau à 15h et nous reprenons chacun notre poste pour nous remettre à bosser. Je vais sans doute finir assez tard ce soir encore ! La journée reste tout de même plutôt calme : aucune boulette n'a été commise, tout le monde respecte les emplois du temps que j'ai distribué et mes dossiers avancent à une allure régulière. J'hésite à rentrer chez moi et laisser un peu de dossiers ou finir tout et rentrer tard. Je suis assez fatigué et j'aimerais rentrer, mais comme c'est le week end, autant que je finisse tout ça ce soir, et que je me repose ensuite. Qui sait ce qui pourrait nous tomber dessus lundi, qui plus est ! On est à l'abri de rien. Autant ne pas cumuler de retard !

Je retourne dans mon bureau avec un bon café quand j'entends mon téléphone sonner. C'est un numéro que je ne connais pas qui s'affiche. Un portable. J'espère grandement que c'est mon bel asiatique qui m'appelle ! Je décroche, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure :

« Allo, qui est à l'appareil ? »

J'essaye de faire en sorte que ma voix ne paraisse pas trop chevrotante. C'est une nouvelle occasion pour moi de connaitre son prénom !

« Allo Phinks ?! C'est moi. »

Je reconnais sa douce voix. Je suis excité comme une puce. Hélas pour moi, il ne daigne toujours pas décliner son identité…

« Je suis sur que ce « moi » a un très joli prénom !

-Ce « moi » a surtout envie de vous revoir, alors ne l'énervait pas ! »

Bon c'est assez mitigé comme réponse, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il pense, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il veut me revoir, mais je veux tenter ma chance et apprendre à le connaitre d'avantage. Dommage, comme pour mon patron, je me retrouve face à mon inculture culinaire et mon absence de connaissance des bons restaurants. Autant que ce soit lui qui choisisse !

« Il y a un endroit particulier ou vous aimeriez que l'on se retrouve ?

-Désolé, mais je ne fais pas ça ailleurs qu'au Club. »

Je mets un peu de temps à comprendre sa réponse et à comprendre le sens de sa phrase, et le sens du mot « ça », en particulier !

« Oh ! Je ne parle pas de ça, je veux vous inviter à diner !

-Pourquoi ? »

C'est une vraie question ça ? Je dois vraiment répondre ? Il ne peut pas juste accepter et en rester là ? Sa singularité me plait, mais il est si déstabilisant ! Comment je peux répondre à ça moi ? Vite il faut que je trouve quelque chose avant qu'un blanc trop long et dérangeant ne s'installe !

« J'ai envie de parler un peu avec vous et apprendre à vous connaitre plus.

-Vous ne voulez pas de sexe ? »

Heu …. En fait, si. Si tout ce passe bien, on passe une bonne soirée et pour finir en beauté, je le ramène chez moi et il passe à la casserole ! Il faut juste que je trouve un moyen plus classe de le dire …

« Et bien, peut être que oui, ou peut être que non. Ça dépend de comment va se passer la soirée.

-Pourquoi ? Vous aimiez jusque là, non ? »

Il est en train de me demander pourquoi je veux lui parler alors qu'on pourrait avoir du sexe ? Très bonne question ! J'ai envie de sexe, mais comment je peux lui expliquer qu'il me plait, mais que je veux apprendre à le connaitre avant de recommencer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ?!

« J'aimerais qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment Phinks…

-Venez diner avec moi et j'essayerai de vous faire comprendre ! »

Un blanc s'installe, et je suis très anxieux ! Mon petit amant est vraiment très particulier ! Mon cœur s'emballe, il bat de plus en plus vite. Mon interlocuteur est plus qu'hésitant, mais s'il ne répond pas vite, je vais faire une crise cardiaque !

« D'accord Phinks, je veux bien… »

C'est parfait ! Il ne reste plus qu'un détail à régler :

« Par contre, je dois absolument connaitre votre prénom, s'il vous plait !

-Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

-Je suppose que c'est le minimum à savoir sur une personne lorsque l'on a rendez-vous avec elle ?! »

Encore une fois, je le sens bien hésiter, mais il finit par murmurer :

« Feitan … »

Son prénom lui va à merveille ! Il est magnifique ! Tout chez lui est sublime ! J'ai tellement hâte de le voir ! Je lui propose de nous retrouver demain soir, je ne veux pas attendre plus ! Il est d'accord. Je veux lui laisser le choix de l'endroit mais il me dit qu'il ne sort jamais manger à l'extérieur. Dommage, je vais devoir me débrouiller pour trouver… Je lui dis que je lui enverrais un sms avant demain midi pour lui préciser le lieu du rendez-vous.

Quand je raccroche, je suis encore tout secoué ! Il me faut un certain laps de temps pour retrouver mon calme et faire le point sur notre conversation. Je vais avoir un rencard avec mon superbe amant ! Avec Feitan ! Ça me fait tout drôle d'utiliser son prénom. Après autant de temps, j'ai tout de même fini par l'avoir ! Je suis si heureux que j'en crierais de joie si je n'étais pas au bureau. J'ai l'impression de revivre l'angoisse et la joie des tous premiers rencards d'ado. Ça ne me ressemble pas d'être si expressif ! Mais là, je ne peux pas cacher mon bonheur. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je n'ai pas intérêt à me rater demain ! Mon beau brun n'avait pas l'air emballé par le fait de sortir, donc je dois rendre cette future soirée exceptionnelle pour le rendre accros à moi. J'espère que tout va bien se passer, Feitan est si spécial, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais m'y prendre pour l'aborder demain.

Mais avant toute chose, il me faut un super restaurant ! Avec un cadre agréable, mais assez romantique, pour être dans la bonne ambiance. Il faut à tout prix éviter les restaurants familiaux et bruyants, je déteste ça, et je suis sur que mon amant aussi. Là ou nous avant déjeuné avec mon patron était un endroit plutôt agréable, mais je crains que pour demain soir, il n'y ait plus une table. Une journée, c'est un peu court pour trouver un endroit où diner ! Je vais tout de même tenter le coup et recherche le numéro sur internet. J'appelle et demande s'il reste des tables pour demain. Il semblerait que ce soit vraiment mon jour de chance ! Il reste des tables en intérieur, j'en réserve une pour deux et raccroche. Je suis aux anges ! Ce week-end va être super, je le sens. J'envoie un sms pour donner à Feitan le nom du restaurant et lui explique à peu près où il se situe. Comme c'est assez proche du Club, je pense qu'il devrait réussir à se repérer. Je suis trop heureux ! Je n'ai finalement pas besoin de boire mon café pour retrouver la forme et être totalement réveillé. Mais je laisse ma bonne humeur de côté pour finir mes dossiers.

Quand je rentre chez moi, il est 23h30, mais je suis loin d'être fatigué ! Je suis encore tout excité. Je me glisse dans mon lit mais mes yeux restent grands ouverts. Je n'ai pas du tout sommeil : je pense à la soirée de demain. Mon Feitan a longtemps hésité avant de dire oui ! Peut être qu'il ne souhaite pas s'engager avec quelqu'un pour le moment ou peut être que je ne lui plais pas, tout simplement … En tout cas, la joie de diner ensemble n'était pas réciproque. Pourtant il m'a appelé et semblait vouloir me revoir. Peut être que seul le sexe l'intéresse… Il ne veut peut être pas me voir pour autre chose. Je me pose plein de question et je me torture de nouveau l'esprit. Mais s'il a finit par dire oui, c'est bien que je dois avoir une petit chance non ? Je l'espère en tout cas. Si jamais nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde, alors je pense que je ne le verrais plus. Au terme de la soirée, si cela se passe bien ou non, je lui demanderais de devenir mon petit ami ou je ne chercherais plus à le revoir. Je veux que ça avance et si ça ne peut pas, alors je passerais à autre chose. Je prends durement cette résolution, et m'endors lentement.

Le lendemain, il est déjà midi quand je me réveille. Je crois que toutes mes réflexions m'ont maintenu éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit. Je me lève avec fainéantise et pars prendre une douche pour me réveiller réellement. Je reste longtemps sous l'eau chaude qui me fait un bien fou. Je suis tendu comme jamais, mes épaules sont nouées, et l'eau me délie un peu. Quand je sors, je me sens un peu mieux et je vais me mettre quelque chose sous la dent, même si je n'ai pas faim, pour éviter de dépérir avant ce soir et d'avoir l'air d'un cadavre. La journée passe à la fois trop vite et trop lentement : quand l'après midi touche à sa fin, je dois me préparer et je ne sais pas trop comment m'habiller. Assez décontracté ou sur mon 31 ? J'ai peur que, si je m'habille en costard, cela fasse trop formel, mais d'un autre côté, c'est la tenue adéquate pour un rencard. J'opte donc pour un costume noir, une chemise rouge et une cravate assortie. Je me noie sous le déodorant (je suis du genre à transpirer quand je suis stresser… actuellement, je le suis à mort !), et passe ma tenue complète en revue : je ne me trouve pas trop mal.

J'espère que je vais lui plaire ! Il n'y a aucune raison que non de toute façon ! On ne couche pas avec quelqu'un qui ne nous plait pas, non ?! Bon, je ne vais pas tarder à devoir y aller. L'angoisse et le stress montent au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Je n'arrive pas du tout à me détendre ! Pourtant il va bien falloir que je me calme si je ne veux pas passer pour un idiot. Il faut que j'arrive à rester moi-même, et que ma voix arrête de trembler ! Je me sens si stupide d'être dans un état pareil pour un simple rendez-vous. Ça m'énerve. Je m'énerve !

Je finis d'apporter quelques derniers détails à ma tenue et je pars en voiture. Je me demande si je devrais m'arrêter prendre des fleurs. J'hésite un moment et me dis que non : ça ferait surement trop pour un premier rencard. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'air chaud pour une soirée romantique, alors si en plus j'en rajoute, ça ne va certainement pas lui plaire. Tant pis, je ne prends rien et me dirige vers le restaurant. Et puis, de toute façon, des fleurs, ça fait un peu ringard non ?! Je me gare dans la rue du restaurant et descend, toujours inquiet. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la vitre de la voiture et essaye d'avoir l'air sur de moi. Je me dirige ensuite au lieu de rendez-vous. Il est pile 20h. J'entre, annonce la réservation et on me dit que mon invité est déjà là. Mince ! Ça la fout mal de le faire attendre pour un premier rendez-vous !

Le serveur me désigne notre table et me demande si je souhaite un apéritif. Je réponds positivement et me dirige vers mon beau ténébreux : il est de dos et regarde par l'une des fenêtres à sa droite. Il a opté pour un jeans foncé et une chemise également sombre. Ça change de le voir habillé différemment, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Ça lui va très bien. Il ne me voit pas arriver et je me glisse derrière lui pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. J'aurais du prendre une rose finalement, l'effet aurait été encore meilleur ! Quand je dépose mes lèvres sur sa peau, il sursaute et se retourne vivement vers moi. C'est la deuxième fois depuis hier : il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les surprises on dirait. Mais de nouveau, quand il me voit, il me sourit. Je lui rends et lui demande s'il a trouvé facilement. Il me dit que oui, puis je prends place face à lui. J'ai plein de questions à lui poser, j'aimerais tout savoir sur lui. Je ne sais pas du tout par quoi commencer ou comment l'aborder en premier lieu. Et puis, il me fixe de ses deux yeux noirs, si perçants et si fins. Je sens le stress qui revient. Ce n'est pas si facile de rester calme et détendu quand on est face à quelqu'un de si beau ! Je pourrais passer le repas entier à le scruter, mais ce n'est peut être pas l'idéal de rester sans rien dire, à juste le dévisager.

« Vous êtes vraiment très beau ! »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, et puis après tout, je le pense ! Je l'entends rire, puis il me répond :

« C'est très gentil à vous, Phinks, de me dire ça, mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait le déplacement juste pour ça !

-Oh non ! J'avais envie de parler un peu avec vous … Nous pourrions peut être commencer par nous tutoyer ?

-Si tu veux. »

Parfait ! Mon beau brun à l'air assez détendu. Je pense que je le suis aussi. Une de ses petites mains blanches est posée sur la table. J'avance l'une des miennes à sa rencontre et entremêle mes doigts aux siens. Il me fait un grand sourire, et je sens son pied sous la table, venir se frotter contre les miens : le bout de son pied caresse ma cheville, puis commence à monter lentement le long de ma jambe, et il me dit :

« Tu fantasmes sur les lieux publics ? »

Son regard est joueur et sa voix lascive, comme quand nous sommes au Club. Je soupire intérieurement en me disant que ça ne va pas être facile. Son pied remonte de plus en plus haut, et je finis par le repousser :

« Je t'ai dis que je ne venais pas pour ça !

-Oui oui, je sais … »

Une serveuse arrive, nous sert et j'en profite pour boire un coup. Lui ne prête pas vraiment attention à la serveuse ou à ce qu'elle apporte. Il se tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Quand la serveuse part, je ferme délicatement ma main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention, et il tourne de nouveau ses yeux ténébreux vers moi.

« D'où viens-tu ? Tu n'es pas de York Shin …

-Les étrangers sont repérables ici … à ton avis, d'où puis-je venir ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas trop les pays asiatiques… Je dirais Coréen, ou Chinois …

-Je suis Chinois.

-Et tu es à York Shin depuis longtemps ?

-Oui. »

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de raconter sa vie, il n'est pas très bavard. Mais je ne m'en offusque pas : je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne dise pas grand-chose de toute façon. Il semble de nature plutôt réservée.

« Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Rien.

-Mais encore ?

-Si tu parles d'un job, je n'en ai pas ! »

Ce n'était pas un bon sujet de conversation, il a l'air sur la défensive.

« Et toi ?

-Hein ?

-Tu travails non ?!

-Oui, dans une boite d'informatique !

-ça a l'air chiant… »

Je ris un peu. Ça va, au moins, il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche ! Il dit ce qu'il pense.

« Oui, un peu. Mais au moins, ça m'occupe. Que fais-tu de tout ton temps libre ?

-Je sors et je vois que tu as déjeuné hier midi avec un bel homme !

-Jaloux ?

-Du tout. Vous vouliez parler, je parle. »

Il est de nouveau sur la défensive, et je suis certain d'avoir sentis une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix. Je suis content !

« C'était mon patron, et c'est assez exceptionnel qu'on mange ensemble d'ailleurs … Par contre, ne redis pas qu'il est beau, par ce que moi je serai jaloux si tu fantasmais sur mon boss ! »

Il rit et bois un peu. Il semble de plus en plus détendu. Tant mieux ! Il faut que j'arrive à le faire parler encore plus.

« En fait, tu as quel âge ?

-17ans et toi ?

-27. »

Merde alors ! Il n'est même pas majeur ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il fait tellement jeune.

« Comment as-tu fais pour rentrer dans le Club ?

-J'ai mentis. Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, je vais bientôt avoir 18ans. »

Je suis à la fois rassuré et un peu surpris : s'il va bientôt être majeur alors je ne vais bientôt plus être pédophile. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il fréquente le Club alors qu'il est si jeune, et qu'il ait même mentis pour ça !

« Ça fait longtemps que tu fréquentes le Club ?

-Seulement depuis quelques mois. »

Bon, ça aurait pu être pire ! Cette histoire me tracasse un peu, mais je ne pense pas revenir dessus, je ne veux pas l'énerver.

« Alors tu dois sans doute être au lycée ou à la fac ?

-Non.

-Comment ça ?

-Les études ne me plaisent pas, j'ai arrêté il y a longtemps. »

Bon ça c'est dit ! Mais s'il ne travail pas et qu'il ne va pas non plus à l'école, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mon petit amant est de plus en plus mystérieux… Mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire, après tout, ce n'est pas grave, le cursus dit « normal » ne convient pas à tout le monde !

La serveuse refait une apparition pour nous apporter les menus et reprendre nos deux verres vides. Il faut que je trouve un autre sujet de conversation car celui-ci ne semble pas du tout plaire à Feitan.

« Tu habites par ici ?

-Non, plus sur les extérieurs. Et toi ?

-Proche du centre ville.

-Nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun.

-Je suis sur que si !

-…

-Tu vis avec ta famille ?

-Je n'ai pas de famille.

-Moi non plus.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. »

Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas un point commun particulièrement joyeux et encouragent… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter encore plus, bien que je n'ose pas m'aventurer sur cette pente glissante, il vit seul, ne va pas à l'école et ne travail pas. Comment peut-il subvenir à ses besoins ? Je sens qu'il ne faut pas que je demande, donc je garde mes réflexions pour plus tard. J'ouvre le menu et regarde un peu ce qu'il propose, car la serveuse ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Il y a trop de chose, ça va être compliqué de choisir. Mon bel amant est lui aussi plongé dans la carte des menus, les sourcils toujours froncés. Je me re-concentre sur les plats proposés et remarque qu'une page est exclusivement réservé aux plats asiatiques. Je n'avais pas remarqué midi dernier… Il propose tout un tas de plats que je ne connais pas, hormis les nems.

« Hé, tu connais ces trucs là ?

-Oui.

-C'est bon ?

-Oui.

-Tu me conseillerais quoi là-dedans ?

-Si tu ne sais pas manger avec des baguettes, ce n'est même pas la peine.

-Je suis sur que ce n'est pas si difficile ! »

Il soupire et finit par me conseiller un plat. Ça va, je ne suis pas non plus si nul que ça ! ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué de tenir deux baguettes et de manger avec. La serveuse revient et nous passons nos commandes : je demande du riz sauté à l'œuf, crevettes, poulet, filet de porc, pousses de bambou, champignons, petits pois et jambon. Si avec tout ça je ne suis pas calé après … Mon beau brun a aussi choisit un des plats proposés sur la page asiatique : une pierrade de poulet aux noix de cajou. Nous reprenons deux verres d'alcool et la serveuse s'en va.

« Pourquoi tu t'es inscrit au Club ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Si tu recherche une vraie relation avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas l'idéal de chercher là-bas. »

Je dois le prendre comment ça ? C'est un message pour que je comprenne que je ne l'intéresse pas ? Je ne vois pas d'autre motif à sa question, et c'est un peu dur à entendre mais je réponds tout de même :

« A la base je me suis inscrit au Club justement par ce que je ne voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse et que mon travail me prenait beaucoup de temps.

-Alors je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as appelé.

-Je suppose que j'aspire à autre chose maintenant. »

On entre dans le vif du sujet. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment lui expliquer, même moi, je ne sais pas trop si je veux vraiment me poser avec quelqu'un… C'est le fait de l'avoir rencontré qui a tout chamboulé dans ma vie.

« Et toi, qu'es-tu venu faire au Club ?

-Me détendre, certainement pas trouver un Mari !

-Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

Aller, prends toi ça dans la face Phinks ! La partie de moi qui me disait que ce rendez-vous était une mauvaise idée avait raison. Il se fou de ma gueule maintenant ! Je n'aime pas trop ça, et je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. S'il veut qu'on se lance des piques comme ça, je peux tenir la soirée !

« J'imagine bien que les gamins de 17ans n'ont pas dans l'idée de se caser ! »

Il me jette un regard qui pourrait refroidir la pièce de plusieurs degrés. Mais je ne réagis pas. Je n'aurais rien dit s'il n'avait pas commencé à me chercher. S'il tient à se foutre de moi en jouant avec mes sentiments alors je n'hésiterais pas à faire de même : j'ai bien saisi les parties de la conversation où il était le plus mal l'aise. Je retire ma main de la sienne et c'est à mon tour de regarder par la fenêtre. Il m'énerve ! Je suis gentil avec lui depuis le début, et tout ça pour me taper ses sarcasmes. Soudain, je sens sa main venir reprendre la mienne doucement et il me dit :

« C'était de l'humour, c'est juste que tu parles comme un vieux !

-Comment ça comme un vieux ?

-Le type de phrase du « j'aspire à autre chose », ça fait tout de suite penser au mec qui fait sa crise de la trentaine et qui réalise qu'il veut se marier, avoir des gosses et acheter une maison ! »

Je t'enmerde petit con ! Je grogne un peu et il enchaine :

« C'est pour ça que j'ai dis que je ne cherchais pas de Mari, par ce que, si tu veux te marier avec moi, alors là par contre, je vais vraiment flipper ! »

Il dit ça sur le ton de l'humour et je ris aussi, puis je le rassure :

« Non, j'veux pas me marier !

-Tant mieux alors, je préfère ça. »

L'atmosphère se détend de nouveau et la serveuse vient déposer nos plats. J'ai effectivement le droit à des baguettes, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il est très à l'aise et commence de suite à manger. Je le suis beaucoup moins, je ne vois pas trop comment je vais réussir à manger du riz : c'est minuscule. Comment je vais pouvoir attraper ça ? Je regarde un peu comment il les tient, et essaye de faire de même, puis j'essaye d'attraper un des champignons noirs. C'est compliqué, les baguettes ne tiennent rien du tout, quand j'essaie, les baguettes glissent l'une contre l'autre au lieu de pincer l'aliment. Je m'acharne, je suppose qu'il faut juste un certain temps d'adaptation… Au bout d'un moment, j'entends mon brun soupirer et il me dit :

« Je t'avais prévenu … »

Je ronchonne et continue d'essayer en l'ignorant. Lui s'en sort à la perfection. Il attrape tout du premier coup. Rien ne retombe, à l'inverse de moi, où si je ne me dépêche pas d'enfourner la nourriture dans ma bouche, elle retombe aussi vite dans l'assiette. J'essaie de ne pas trop m'énerver et de rester concentré. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il fait ! Pourtant je ne tiens pas les baguettes d'une manière si différente de la sienne. Tant pis, je renonce à être un chef des baguettes et mange grain de riz par grain de riz. Il a finit son plat que je n'en suis même pas à la moitié du mien ! Ça m'énerve ! Et puis, il me regarde avec son petit sourire, il est encore en train de se foutre de moi.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?

-Non. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me taper sur le système ce gamin ! Il a de la chance que je l'aime bien.

« Tu veux de l'aide peut être ?

-Non, je me débrouille très bien tout seul !

-Je vois ça. »

C'est quoi ce petit regard et cet air supérieur ?

« De toute manière, j'ai plus faim ! T'as qu'à le manger si tu veux. »

Je repousse le bol de riz et il le prend, il me fixe droit dans les yeux et mange mon plat, sans même prêter attention à ce qu'il fait, et pas un grain de riz ne retombe. Je vais le tuer ! Il en fait exprès, pour m'agacer. Et ça marche ! Il finit le bol en quelques minutes et le repose devant mon nez. Il me sourit et je lui renvoie le même sourire. Non mais dit, il n'a pas finit de se moquer de moi celui-là !

La serveuse, toujours aux aguets vient prendre nos assiettes vident et nous apportent la carte des desserts. Je commande une dame blanche, par ce que contrairement à ce que je lui ai dit je crève la dalle, et un café. Lui se prend des boules de cocos et la serveuse nous laisse seuls. La soirée commence à toucher à sa fin.

« Alors que dis-tu de ma proposition ?

-Quelle proposition ?

-Et bien, je promets de ne peux pas te demander de m'épouser, mais je veux tenter quelque chose avec toi.

-… »

Il reste silencieux un moment et fait jouer ses doigts contre les miens. Après quelques lourdes minutes de silence, il répond :

« C'est-à-dire ? »

C'est-à-dire quoi ? Je ne comprends pas tout à fait le sens de sa question. Il semble se rendre compte du fait que je ne comprenne pas vraiment sa demande et poursuit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « tenter quelque chose » ?

-Et bien, j'aimerais qu'on ait une relation exclusive toi et moi. Qu'on sorte ensemble quoi ! »

Je le vois retourner dans ses pensées un moment, puis il finit par me répondre :

« Je ne te promets rien, les relations sérieuses, ce n'est pas mon truc. »

C'est un oui ? Un oui mitigé alors. Mais je m'en réjouis, je suis sur que ça peux marcher. Je l'adore et même s'il ne semble pas très sur de lui, je suis sur que ça lui plaira lui aussi. Je vais tout mettre un œuvre pour que ça fonctionne entre nous. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu jeune, mais il est loin d'avoir l'air stupide, s'il a accepté, c'est sans doute qu'il pense que ça peut marcher. Il doit y croire au moins un peu. Et puis, de toute façon j'y crois pour deux. Cette soirée, bien que peut être étrange pour quelqu'un qui ne me connait pas, m'a conforté dans mon choix : il a un fort caractère et une simple phrase de sa part peut, soit me rendre ivre de bonheur, soit me blesser. Je pense que nos personnalités peuvent, plus que bien, fonctionner ensemble. Et physiquement aussi, le courant passe plutôt bien.

La serveuse vient une dernière fois pour nous apporter nos desserts et l'addition, qui est plutôt salé. C'est vraiment bon, mais pas donné. Tant pis, ça en valait la peine !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après ?

-La soirée c'est bien passé non ? Donc, au téléphone, tu as insinué qu'on pourrait avoir du sexe maintenant. »

Il ne perd pas le nord ! Mais c'est loin de me déranger. Etre si près de lui toute une soirée m'a totalement excité. J'ai hâte !

« Chez toi ou chez moi ?

-Chez toi ! »

Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir où il vit. Mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne veuille pas de moi chez lui. Une prochaine fois peut être. Il va sans doute s'ouvrir plus, au fur et à mesure. Je suppose qu'il a besoin de temps.

Je commence à manger mon dessert et lui doit attendre que le sien soit un peu moins fumant. C'est un peu bizarre, mais je ne dis rien. Il en mange une, et il se trouve que c'est un dessert mou. Vraiment bizarre.

« C'est bon ?

-Oui. »

Forcément, sinon, il n'en aurait pas prit. Ça y est, je redeviens stupide…

« Tu veux goûter ?

-Pourquoi pas… »

Il prend la deuxième et dernière boule de coco, mais la place dans sa bouche, puis se penche en avant. Je ne vais certainement pas refuser une telle invitation ! Je me penche aussi et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma langue passe doucement sur sa bouche puis pénètre à l'intérieur : sa langue est brûlante à cause du dessert et je viens la caresser lentement, tout en attirant la boule de coco, dans laquelle je croque un bout minuscule, puis je me retire de ses lèvres et me réinstalle normalement sur ma chaise.

« Alors, tu aimes ?

-Ce n'est pas mauvais. »

C'était même délicieux ! Je bouillonne sur place, je suis vraiment impatient de rentrer. Je me dépêche de finir mon dessert et après avoir payé le repas, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Nous grimpons dans la voiture et je prends le chemin de mon appartement. Le trajet se fait en silence : pas un silence gêné, mais un silence d'appréhension. Nous avons tous les deux hâte de nous retrouver chez moi. Ma main droite est posée sur sa cuisse, que je caresse doucement, et ses doigts effleurent ma main dans une caresse similaire. Je me gare et nous descendons. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et l'amène jusque devant la porte de mon appartement. J'ouvre et l'invite à entrer. Je ne perds pas de temps à lui faire visiter, j'ai toute la journée de demain pour le faire, et je l'emmène directement à ma chambre.

Il a l'air à l'aise et sur de lui. D'ailleurs il commence à enlever sa chemise. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et le regarde se déshabiller : c'est toujours un vrai bonheur ! Il est maintenant torse nu et je bande déjà comme un fou. Il monte sur le lit et vient s'asseoir sur mes hanches. Il m'embrasse langoureusement, tout en enlevant ma veste, puis desserre ma cravate. Je le laisse faire et passe mes mains sur son dos et sur son torse : je caresse autant de centimètre carré de peau que je peux. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, il est seulement éclairé par quelques rayons de la lune qui filtrent par la fenêtre, et je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi beau. Sa bouche est un véritable délice, comme d'habitude et j'en profite le plus que je peux. Il commence à déboutonner ma chemise, puis descend jusqu'à mon pantalon. Il enlève ma ceinture et glisse sa main sous mon boxer. Il commence à me caresser, pendant que son autre main retire mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements.

Sa bouche quitte mes lèvres et vient mordiller mon cou, il me fait sans doute un suçon, mais ne s'attarde hélas pas sur cette zone pourtant sensible. Il continue sa descente, jusqu'à arriver devant mon sexe dur. Il prend, et soulève mes jambes avec ses bras, et les relèvent jusqu'à ce que mes genoux soient au niveau de mes épaules : il expose, encore une fois, allégrement mon intimité et vient me lécher à cet endroit. Contrairement à la dernière fois, la gêne ne persiste pas longtemps et je me laisse aller bien vite à gémir sous ses coups de langue. Il joue avec mon entrée, fait tourner sa langue autours, puis pénètre doucement sa langue en moi. La différence avec l'anulingus qu'il m'a prodigué la première fois, c'est que je suis au première loge pour observer ce spectacle. C'est très excitant de pouvoir le voir à l'œuvre, de le voir faire jouer sa langue contre moi. Il fait rentrer et sortir sa langue, puis retire sa bouche de mon intimité pour venir me sucer. D'abord, il remonte lentement, suce mes bourses, puis continu son ascension, et lèche ma verge jusqu'au gland. Puis il prend en bouche toute ma longueur et commence des vas et vient. C'est un vrai paradis. Je me cambre doucement et laisse ma tête glisser en arrière. Je gémis de plus en plus sous sa caresse, qu'il stoppe, pour revenir s'occuper de mon intimité tremblante. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, que je caresse doucement, pendant que sa langue laisse des traces brûlantes dans mon corps. C'est magique, je suis aux anges. Il relève son visage de mon entrejambe et je m'attends à ce qu'il me prenne, mais non, il repose mes jambes sur le lit, l'une contre l'autre et vient de nouveau sur mes hanches.

Il échange un chaud baiser avec moi et je frotte mon sexe contre le bas de son dos. Il se colle contre mon torse et niche son visage dans mon cou. Puis je le vois soulever ses hanches et commencer à s'asseoir précautionneusement sur ma queue. Il s'enfonce d'abord sur mon gland, et c'est un véritable bonheur. Il gémit doucement et se stoppe un moment. Mon beau brun est si impatient qu'il saute vraisemblablement les préliminaires et s'empale sur moi sans aucune préparation… Je suis très excité, mais la descente sur mon sexe est vraiment lente, et j'ai du mal à me retenir de bouger les hanches. Je le serre contre moi et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans son dos. Il est maintenant assis sur la moitié de ma verge et il se stoppe de nouveau. Je l'entends gémir de plus en plus fort. La sensation est extraordinaire pour moi. Il est tellement serré…

« Attends Phinks … »

Merde ! J'ai commencé à remuer mes hanches sans m'en rendre compte, il a poussé un petit gémissement aigue, j'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait de mal !

Il reprend sa descente sur ma queue, très lentement, mais il ne s'arrête plus jusqu'à être complètement empalé sur moi. Il halète et je pose une main sur sa joue que je caresse doucement, tout en embrassant son front à de multiples reprises. Mon autre main se pose sur ses hanches et vagabonde entre son dos et ses jolies fesses rondes. Il ne bouge toujours pas et je ne tiens vraiment pas en place. Mon sexe est complètement compressé dans son intimité si chaude, et j'ai de plus en plus envie de lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Mon amant est vraiment terrible, j'imagine que ça doit être assez douloureux pour lui, mais j'espère qu'il s'habituera vite !

Il se relève et se décolle de moi. Il est maintenant en position assise, les jambes bien écartées, et la vue est tout simplement magnifique. Il se soulève doucement de ma queue, complètement, et se rempale, tout aussi lentement dessus. C'est un délice ! Il cri alors qu'il se laisse retomber sur mon sexe. Puis, il se soulève à nouveau, à l'aide de ses mains, qu'il appui contre mon torse. Il garde assez longtemps un mouvement lent, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je savoure bien plus longuement cette douce torture qu'il me fait. Je le regarde se déhancher sur moi, avec plein de tendresse et de désir. Il est magnifique : le voir comme ça, s'enfoncer sur mon sexe, m'excite complètement. Il me rend totalement fou. Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir qu'aujourd'hui ! Il ne m'a jamais laissé aussi bien entendre ses gémissements et ses cris. D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois qu'il ne semble pas être maître des sons qui passent la barrière de ses lèvres. Je suis absolument ensorcelé par la dance de ses hanches sur mon corps. Cette nuit restera gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais !

Il s'habitue de plus en plus à la largeur de ma verge et ses mouvements sont plus rapides qu'avant. Je suis toujours hypnotisé et je le laisse choisir la vitesse qui lui convient le mieux. Je suis, de toute façon, déjà au septième ciel, rien qu'en le regardant. Puis, je sens un liquide se déverser sur mon ventre et je sens, à la contraction sur ma queue, qu'il a jouit. Il a du mal à continuer et j'attrape ses hanches, et lui donne encore quelque coups de reins et me répand, à mon tours, en lui. Puis je le laisse s'effondrer sur mon torse. Sa respiration est toujours saccadée, la mienne aussi. Il a vraiment été incroyable ce soir ! J'embrasse son front un millier de fois jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que sa respiration est redevenue calme et qu'il s'est endormis dans mes bras.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre spécial « Phinks est une vraie Guimauve ! » vous a plu ! Ce chapitre n'était pas non plus facile à écrire, Phinks est trop romantique...Vos commentaires me vont vraiment très plaisirs ! Je les relie tous les jours :3 (Alors je vous invite à en laisser d'autres !)

Dans le prochain, nous aurons le droit au sentiment de Feitan sur ce qu'il c'est passé jusque là, ainsi que des infos sur sa vie/son passé …

Petit indice sur le Fiancé de Kuroro : dans le manga, il ne fait pas de musique, mais il y est souvent sensible… ! ;)

Oh ! Aussi, j'oubliais, pour ceux qui aimaient voir Phinks en Seme, et Feitan soumis, dommage pour vous ! Vous devrez vous contenter de ce chapitre et du 3 car notre beau brun ténébreux va parfaire « l'éducation » de Phinks dans les prochains chapitres (Oui, je vais vous laisser fantasmer sur cette phrase un moment avant de poster le chapitre 5 ! Nyark !) :P


	5. La Bête et l'enfant

Anime/Manga : HunterxHunter (l'anime de 2011 et le manga)

Auteur : MissSangoH

Titre : Erotico Club

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Oui, oui, vous ne le saviez pas, mais ils sont tous à moi ! *_*

Résumé : Phinks a une vie très chargé à cause de son job et a du mal à nouer des contactes en dehors du bureau. C'est pourquoi il va régulièrement à l'Erotico Club, un club libertin où il peut se lâcher malgré le peu de temps dont il dispose. Seulement un jour, par hasard, il se retrouve dans une chambre sombre où il rencontre un brun ténébreux : curieux personnage aux pratiques douteuses mais qui fera naître en lui une passion grandissante.

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément ! C'est un vrai plaisir de lire vos petits messages, et ça m'aide à me motiver pour écrire les chapitres en cette dure période d'examen ! :) Je vous offre, comme promis, ce chapitre dédié à Feitan ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : « La Bête » et l'enfant.

Je suis bien, il fait si chaud, cela fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi heureux. J'ai beaucoup de chance, pourtant je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être toujours un brin méfiant et sceptique : je suis comme ça. On ne m'approche pas facilement. Phinks est assez particulier, je dois l'avouer. Depuis le début, j'ai bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose chez lui. Je l'ai trouvé assez drôle la première fois que nous nous sommes vus : il avait l'air d'avoir un sal caractère et j'avais pensé que j'aurais plus de mal à le soumettre que ce qu'il c'est révélé être.

Il était vraiment mignon. Mais je ne pensais pas le revoir de sitôt, avec le vilain tour que je lui avais joué, je pensais qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds dans ma chambre de jeu. Et j'avais pensé que c'était bien dommage : il été particulièrement bien fait, surtout au niveau de l'entrejambe, et j'avais eu envie de le goûter et d'en profiter un peu moi aussi. A ma grande surprise, il était revenu une semaine plus tard, pour me voir. J'étais réellement surpris, c'était plutôt rare qu'on vienne à ma rencontre deux fois de suite. Hélas, je n'avais pas énormément de temps pour lui et je ne pouvais donc pas jouer avec lui comme j'en avais envie, mais s'il aimait mes manières, alors j'allais profiter de lui un autre jour. Mais, comme il avait fais le déplacement pour me voir, je n'allais tout de même pas laisser un si beau jouet sur sa faim. Donc, je lui avais donné de quoi patienter encore quelques jours.

Et pendant ces quelques jours, j'avais moi-même hâte de le revoir et de remettre ça. C'était plutôt inhabituel : j'avais mis ça sur le fait que Phinks avait le sexe le plus gros que j'avais vu jusqu'ici, et qu'il me donnait forcément envie. J'ai patiemment attendu, je me suis amusé avec d'autre jouet pour que le temps soit moins long, mais aucun n'avait réussi à me satisfaire. Aucun n'avait l'extraordinaire musculature de Phinks ou même sa largeur. Puis vint le jour ou nous devions nous retrouver pour une troisième fois. J'étais impatient et insatisfait. J'étais arrivé assez tôt mais la barmaid m'avait informé que Phinks été la depuis une heure déjà. Qu'il était chou ! Il devait aussi avoir très envie. J'espère qu'il allait bien en profiter car je ne laissais pas à tout le monde le luxe de s'offrir mon corps !

Nous étions montés dans ma salle fétiche pour jouer ensemble et Phinks semblait en pleine forme. Mais dommage pour moi, il n'avait pas l'air d'y connaître grand chose... j'aurais aimé qu'il utilise plus sa force incroyable pour me dominer. A quoi ça lui servait d'avoir des muscles si proéminant s'il ne s'en servait pas ?! Et puis il n'avait pas non plus l'air à l'aise avec mes jouets. Mais en somme, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie pour une première fois. C'était plutôt bien et, comme je m'y attendais, son sexe était délicieux. Phinks avait l'air de se complaire dans le rôle de l'actif et j'espère qu'il avait savouré ce moment qui n'était pas prêt de se répéter. J'avais eu un orgasme assez violent : le rôle du passif n'était pas si désagréable que ça, mais quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, après de longues minutes, mon amant avait disparu. J'étais un peu triste, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et je pensais que je n'allais pas le revoir. Je m'étais dis que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de laisser mes jouets s'amuser un peu.

Mais comme à chaque fois, Phinks m'a plus qu'étonné. Je ne sais pas comment il m'a trouvé, mais il était là, dans la rue, planté face à moi, en train de s'excuser. Excuses que j'avais du mal à comprendre : ce n'était pas rare que moi même, j'abandonne mes partenaires après avoir joué avec. Et je n'allais certainement pas m'en excuser. Après tout, si j'étais dans ce club, c'était bien pour faire ce que je voulais des corps qui pénétraient dans ma chambre. Mais Phinks semble si différent de moi...

Il m'avait laissé son numéro et était parti rejoindre un autre homme. Un brun étrange, plutôt beau : je ne l'aime pas au premier regard. Il y a certaine personne qu'on n'aime pas d'un seul coup d'œil, c'est physique semble-t-il ! Phinks est étrange. Je n'aurais certainement pas laissé mon numéro à quelqu'un rencontré au club... mais il avait un côté un peu niais qui le rendait vraiment touchant. Et puis j'aimais bien le fait qu'il est envie de me revoir. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé autant avec quelqu'un.

J'avais préparé pour lui un programme spécial : j'allais faire de Phinks, étape par étape, un esclave sexuel soumis, parfaitement obéissant et dépendant. Il était si mignon et gentil. J'allais lui rendre tout ça, mais à ma manière. Je voulais le remercier. J'étais invisible, on ne m'accordait jamais vraiment d'attention. Et lui, il m'en donnait. Je ne voyais et ne connaissais qu'un seul moyen pour le remercier de prêter attention à moi : le sexe. J'avais hâte de l'appeler, et de fixer une date pour nos retrouvailles au Club. J'avais déjà planifié tout ce que j'allais lui faire, comment j'allais l'éduquer, et comment j'allais le faire se lâcher complètement, car mon Phinks semblait un peu coincé. Nuit après nuit, j'allais lui apprendre à se laisser aller à tous les plaisirs et à apprécier ma domination sur son corps.

J'avais longtemps réfléchis à tout ce que j'allais faire et j'avais fini par l'appeler dans la nuit. Mais mon esclave sexuel n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dans l'idée de me laisser le dévergonder un peu. Encore une fois, il m'a surpris et j'ai même mis pas mal de temps à comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de sexe avec moi. J'étais un peu troublé et blessé dans ma fierté, mais il a tenté de me rassurer en me disant que le sexe n'était pas exclu. Il semblait vouloir un rencard avec moi. J'étais très méfiant et pas du tout à l'aise ! Je n'avais pas envie de parler avec lui. La relation que nous avions été très bien comme elle était. Si Phinks cherchait à en savoir plus sur moi, il allait finir par s'éloigner.

Et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Pour une fois que l'on s'intéressait à moi, je ne voulais pas le voir partir. Et plus il allait en savoir sur moi, moins je l'attirerais. Je le savais, c'était sur. Surtout lui. Je n'étais pas aveugle. Lui et moi ne vivions pas dans le même monde ! Il suffisait juste de voir ses vêtements pour savoir qu'il ne vivait pas dans un espèce de bidonville, abandonné à l'extérieur de la ville, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voler pour survivre et qu'il avait une petite vie paisible. Mais malgré nos différences, je l'aimais bien, mais ça non plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Ce n'était pas bon de révéler ses sentiments, aussi minimes soient-ils. Les gens s'en servent pour se manipuler entre eux et se faire souffrir. Et je ne laisserais plus jamais l'opportunité à personne de se jouer de moi de cette manière. J'étais donc resté modéré quand j'avais finalement accepté de voir Phinks. Alors qu'au fond, j'étais plus qu'heureux qu'il veuille apprendre à me connaître. Bien sur, j'avais eu du mal à comprendre quel intérêt il me trouvait et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas su répondre à toutes mes interrogations, mais j'étais heureux.

J'étais impatient de le revoir même si je savais que j'allais devoir rester assez distant pour me protéger : après tout, je ne savais rien de lui. Nous devions nous retrouver dans un restaurant qui se situait dans la rue ou nous nous étions croisés, il m'avait laissé quelques indications pour que je trouve facilement mais je n'avais pas oublié. Je me souvenais nettement du lieu où il avait mangé avec cet inconnu. Je m'étais longuement préparé pour aller à ce rendez vous avec lui. J'avais mis les plus beaux vêtements que j'avais, ce qui n'était pas grand chose, mais moi, ça me changeait de sortir habillé comme ça. Je n'étais pas habitué. J'espérais être à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait. J'étais arrivé au restaurant presque une demi-heure en avance. J'étais stressé comme jamais. J'avais un peu peur qu'il découvre qui j'étais, je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

Bien sur, quand Phinks est arrivé, j'étais si content de le voir et si heureux de la manière dont il me regardait que je ne voulais pas attendre pour lui montrer combien j'étais reconnaissant de l'intérêt qu'il semblait me vouer. Mais il m'avait repoussé en insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait parler. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Il ne posait que des mauvaises questions. J'en avais dis le moins possible mais comme je ne voulais pas lui mentir, il avait fini par en apprendre tout de même un minimum sur moi. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que j'étais encore mineur... j'avais peur qu'il me prenne pour un enfant immature. Mais il n'avait pas particulièrement insisté sur ce point.

Je lui avais laissé un minimum d'information sur moi, puis il avait voulu savoir si je voulais être avec lui. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Si j'étais avec lui, ça allait devenir compliqué de me cacher, il allait finir par tout découvrir sur moi. J'avais tout de même fini par accepter, sous réserve de pouvoir partir quand je le voulais. Et je ne lui avais pas non plus promis l'amour qu'il attendait sûrement, car je serais incapable de lui donner : je le ressentirais, mais même si j'en venais à l'aimer désespérément, jamais je ne le lui dirais.

J'avais fini par laisser entendre que j'avais apprécié la soirée, malgré ma froideur apparente et nous étions enfin rentrés chez lui. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de bien voir, mais son appartement me paraissait immense. Tout était beau, bien entretenu, neuf, moderne... tout l'inverse de ma maison. Mais il ne c'était pas attardé, et m'avait conduit rapidement jusque dans sa chambre. Tout avait été parfait et je me devais de le remercier : je ne pouvais pas utiliser les mots ou les sentiments, alors pour qu'il comprenne, j'avais décidé de lui faire tout ce qu'il avait aimé jusqu'à présent. J'avais retenu, en particulier, qu'il semblait plus qu'apprécier mes caresses buccales au niveau de son sexe et de son intimité. Je m'étais donc appliqué à les lui faire du mieux que je pouvais, et ensuite j'avais décidé de lui réserver une petite surprise. J'allais le laisser me prendre à « sec ». Enfin, j'allais faire encore mieux, j'allais de moi même m'empaler sur sa large queue sans aucune préparation. J'avais déjà expérimenté ça sur certains de mes partenaires, mais je n'avais laissé personne me le faire. Ça allait être une première et normalement, si je m'y prenais bien, alors Phinks allait prendre beaucoup de plaisir !

Mais l'opération c'était révélé plus délicate que prévue. Ça avait été particulièrement douloureux. J'avais enfouis mon visage dans le cou de Phinks pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon expression de douleur. J'étais sur qu'il allait me faire tout arrêter sinon. Je m'étais lentement assis sur son sexe et avait tout fait pour transformer mes plaintes en gémissements. Ça avait sans doute marché car Phinks ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien. Il était d'ailleurs assez impatient et avait commencé à bouger en moi, mais j'étais loin d'être prêt, et cette fois, je n'avais pas réussi à retenir un cri de souffrance. Il s'était calmé et j'avais repris ma lente descente et j'avais finalement réussi à m'adapter à son importante circonférence. J'avais commencé à me mouver doucement sur lui, en cachant la douleur que j'avais ressenti lors de mes premiers mouvements. Ce n'était pas important, je savais que vite, le plaisir prendrait le pas sur la douleur et Phinks semblait beaucoup apprécier ma petite attention. Tant mieux. Je n'allais pas refaire ça tous les jours. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, et s'il voulait être avec moi, alors il allait bien vite devoir s'accoutumer à mes méthodes.

Finalement je suis maitenant en train de m'endormir dans ses bras, bercé par ses doux baisers sur mon front. Ça fait si longtemps que l'on n'a pas été aussi tendre avec moi. Je n'ai plus l'habitude, mais c'est si agréable. Je pense que je pourrais vite m'habituer à toute cette douceur qu'il a pour moi.

La dernière personne à avoir été aussi tendre avec moi était ma mère. Et cette époque remontait à il y a longtemps. Elle est morte quand j'avais 5ans. Mes parents et moi vivions en Chine avant : mon père était chinois et ma mère venait de York Shin. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en Chine, alors que ma mère devait probablement être en voyage. Elle est vite tombée enceinte de moi et j'ai passé cette douce partie de mon enfance en Chine. Mais ma mère voulait rentrer dans sa ville natale. L'air du pays lui manquait. Mon père et moi ne parlions que le Chinois, nous ne connaissions que les coutumes de notre pays. Mais mon père, toujours fou amoureux de ma mère, a décidé de lui faire plaisir et nous sommes tous rentrés dans cette ville où je réside encore. Quelques mois, compliqués, ce sont écoulés et quand j'ai enfin réussi à comprendre cette langue étrange, ma mère m'a inscrit dans une école primaire. Comme je ne me débrouillais pas très bien dans cette grande ville et que j'étais encore jeune, ma mère m'y accompagnait tous les jours.

Ça ne se passait pas très bien : les étrangers n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici, et pour mon père, comme pour moi, l'intégration que nous avait promise ma mère ne se fit pas. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle nous ferait rencontrer sa famille, ses amis, mais avant que tout cela ne puisse arriver, elle est morte. Un accident de circulation, un matin, en m'emmenant à l'école. Nous sommes tous deux tombés dans le coma, et au grand désespoir de mon père, c'est moi qui me suis réveillé.

Ma vie avec mon père est ensuite devenue un véritable désastre : les œillades accusatrices ont vite laissé place à une violence verbale de plus en plus forte, puis à une violence tout court. Il a peu à peu plongé dans l'alcool et ne s'en est jamais remis. Nous n'étions pas aimés dans notre quartier et nous nous sommes vite retrouvés sans argent. Cet abruti ne faisait rien de ses journées à part boire et tenter de me culpabiliser. Nous sommes partis vers les extérieurs de la ville pour nous installer dans une sorte de bidonville, qui reflétait plutôt bien notre état. La loque qui me servait de père avait opté pour deux comportements paradoxaux : soit il me haïssait et déversait sur moi toute sa haine, soit, dans de rare occasion, j'étais tout ce qu'il lui restait et il se fondait en excuses, plus fausses et pitoyables les unes que les autres. Je n'ai jamais été dupe ! J'ai ignoré, oublié et rejeté ce salaud de ma vie à la seconde où il avait osé me dire que maman était morte par ma faute.

Personne n'a voulu m'aider et je ne voulais pas d'aide. Le cercle de personne autour de moi m'avait toujours paru particulièrement stupide. Les gamins que j'étais obligé de côtoyer à l'école au quotidien m'avaient fait comprendre que jamais on ne m'accepterait et que plus jamais je ne serais aimé. Que j'allais être seul. Alors j'étais resté seul. Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour cette bande de sal gosse ! J'étais la source de toutes les moqueries de tout l'établissement, particulièrement à cause de mon accent. Mais j'avais vite appris à me défendre. Je m'étais construis un visage froid, impassible, imperturbable, dénué d'une quelconque émotion. J'avais appris à me faire respecter, bien que les commentaires de plus en plus désagréables ne fusent autour de moi. Au fil du temps, on n'osait même plus venir m'approcher. Une seule personne l'avait fait, j'avais été touché et elle avait pris ce qu'il restait de mon cœur pour l'anéantir à jamais.

Mais j'avais compris plusieurs choses : premièrement, j'aimais qu'on me regarde et qu'on prête attention à moi. Deuxièmement : tout autour de moi était faux, chaque parole, geste, expression ... Troisièmement : j'avais compris quelle était la seule chose qui pouvait attirer n'importe qui à moi. Le sexe. Et j'allais jouer avec ça. J'allais jouer avec le corps des gens comme on avait joué avec mon cœur. Grâce à ça, je pouvais tout, je pouvais subvenir à tous mes besoins. Au début. Mais j'avais fini par éprouver une sorte de faim. Comme si je n'étais jamais rassasié et complètement satisfait des corps qui s'offraient à moi. J'en voulais toujours plus, et plus je m'affirmais, plus mes défouloirs s'enfuyaient. C'était un spectacle drôle à voir : ils étaient à la fois attirés et repoussés par moi. Je les excitais mais je leur faisais peur.

Puis Phinks été arrivé. Il avait été gentil avec moi, alors j'avais été gentil aussi de mon côté. Et puis il été revenu, et j'avais senti que je pourrais complètement me satisfaire avec lui. Les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme je m'y attendais, mais dans le fond, tant qu'il n'était pas dérangeant et qu'il ne posait pas de question, tout m'allait. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir s'il allait résister à « la bête » qui sommeillait en moi. J'avais des sentiments naissants pour lui, mais je préférais ne pas me prononcer. Il fallait d'abord qu'il voit, qu'il s'accoutume puis qu'il accepte les deux facettes de ma personnes : celle qui le trouvait adorable, qui était troublé par l'intérêt si soudain qu'il m'avait porté, qui voulait prendre soin de lui, qui serait un petit-ami des plus exemplaire et plein de reconnaissance. Et l'autre. « La bête », celle qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par une sonnerie stridente. Elle me fait sursauter : ce n'est pas un son habituel. J'ouvre grand les yeux sur un torse crème et sursaute légèrement avant que les premières bribes de souvenirs n'apparaissent dans mon esprit.

"Merde ..."

La tête au dessus de moi parait encore dans les vapes et un bras jaillit du lit pour chercher à éteindre à tâtons le réveil. Puis le corps sous ma tête remue, se tourne et semble se rendre compte de ma présence. Je vois Phinks, trop peu éveillé pour garder les yeux ouverts plus de quelques secondes, mais il me sourit tendrement et sincèrement, semble t-il, avant de me serrer contre lui, d'embrasser mon front et de se rendormir. J'espère qu'il ne travail pas le dimanche... déjà s'il c'est de nouveau endormis, il risque d'être très en retard et en plus, je veux qu'il ait du temps à me consacrer. Et je crains qu'il en ait peu, il l'a sous-entendu hier au dîner. Je le veux au moins pour moi une journée complète dans la semaine, sinon je ne pourrais pas m'amuser !

Sa respiration est redevenue calme et régulière : il c'est endormi, c'est certain. J'hésite à le réveiller, si jamais il doit aller travailler, je ferais mieux de le sortir du lit. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille, il fait si chaud dans ses bras ... et puis c'est un grand garçon, il devrait être capable de se lever tout seul. De toute façon, si jamais il rate une journée de travail, son patron n'a pas à s'en faire, je sais comment le punir et lui faire passer l'envie de flemmarder le matin ! Finalement qu'il est du travail ou non aujourd'hui, les options me vont. Mais en attendant de savoir si je vais passer mon dimanche avec lui ou si je dois le punir d'être resté à la maison, je vais l'observer. Je ne peux pas me rendormir une fois réveillé, alors autant en profiter. Je recule un peu ma tête et scrute son visage : il est totalement détendu et serein. Ça change de d'habitude. Il a normalement les sourcils froncés. Je m'étais trompé hier, nous avons bien un point commun !

Je continue de l'observer et rejette un peu les draps. Il est nu et je peux voir chaque partie de son corps, que je désire intensément. Tout son corps est très viril et très masculin, contrairement à moi. Sauf ses cheveux blonds et un peu bouclés. Ça adoucit très légèrement ses traits. Il n'a pas de sourcils ... d'ordinaire ça lui donne un regard agressif et sauvage : j'aime ça. Sa bouche est plutôt fine mais pas féminine pour autant. Je l'aime tout particulièrement. Je passe mon index dessus et je peux sentir sa douceur trompeuse. Des lèvres tendres mais qui donnent des baisers passionnés et sauvages ! Mes doigts passent ensuite sur sa mâchoire carrée et masculine, et descendent jusqu'à ses épaules larges et musclées. Aucune partie de son corps ne semble lésés de musculature et de force. Ses bras sont d'une puissance incroyable et j'en ai d'ailleurs bien profité il y a peu. Sa poigne est vraiment impressionnante! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait capable de m'épingler si facilement sur le lit au Club... Je cache bien mon jeu sous mon apparence longiligne et possède une grande force physique, mais ce n'est rien comparé à lui.

Ça m'excite qu'il soit si fort, d'une manière paradoxal : j'ai à la fois envie qu'il en use contre moi lors de nos ébats (loin de moi l'idée qu'il me frappe a mort, mais j'aime le fait qu'il puisse me soumettre au gré de ses envies sans accessoires extérieur) mais d'un autre côté, je suis aussi excité par le fait de le dominer complètement, et qu'il se rende compte que son physique est inutile contre moi. Ce genre de fantasme m'est peu habituel, je n'aime pas être dominé, être en position de faiblesse. Je sais que Phinks n'usera jamais de sa force physique contre moi, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son caractère : il paraissait si surpris quand je lui ai dit de me m'immobiliser avec ses bras. Il est touchant. Si mignon et innocent. Comme quoi, il ne faut se fier au faciès d'une personne.

Quand j'ai vu Phinks pour la première fois, je me suis dis que j'allais avoir du mal et que la soirée allait être longue. Mais non, il était beaucoup plus simple et naïf qu'il n'y paraissait et, au final, ça n'avait pas était si dur de le faire s'abandonner à moi. D'ailleurs Phinks est un esclave sexuel plutôt sage et obéissant : il a déjà passé la première étape du bon esclave avec brio ! Lors de nos premiers rapports, il avait offert une résistance, certes moindre que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais il avait fini par comprendre que sa soumission à mes assauts lui apportait du plaisir. Ça, j'en suis absolument sur, je n'aurais pas besoin de revenir la dessus. Il avait bien assimilé la chose, la preuve étant qu'il avait voulu me laisser le dominer les fois suivantes, et de son plein gré. Surtout hier, j'étais en quelque sorte resté le dominant : il était complètement passif sous mes caresses et il m'aurait sans aucun doute, laissé le prendre comme je le voulais. J'allais donc pouvoir passer à l'étape deux sous peu.

Je continue la descente sur son corps, le touchant à peine. Son ventre est vraiment très tonique, tant mieux, il a intérêt à être endurant s'il veut rester en vie pendant le programme que je lui ai concocté. Ma main descend encore, jusqu'à effleurer ses premiers poils pubiens, et le caresse d'abord tout doucement et joue avec quelques uns de ses poils. Même endormis, son sexe est assez imposant. Sa queue m'excite depuis que je l'ai vu : sa taille et sa largeur la rendent particulièrement belle et attractive. J'ai toujours envie de venir la titiller et la caresser quand je la vois. Et j'ai encore plus particulièrement envie de la sucer. J'adore faire ça, mais encore plus sur un membre si bien fait ! Je me glisse lentement vers le bas du lit, jusqu'à faire face à la si jolie queue au repos de Phinks. J'avance mon visage et dépose d'abord de petits baisers sur sa toison blonde. Mon amant remue un peu et je continue donc à lui faire de doux et légers baisers à la base du sexe, alors que mes mains entreprennent de taquiner un peu ses bourses rondes. Je mordille sa peau tendre et alterne avec de minuscule coup de langue par moment.

Peut être que Phinks va se réveiller ? Ou alors peut être que je vais juste ajouter de l'érotisme à sa rêverie? Soit dit en passant, je suis là, chez lui, dans son lit, et monsieur ose se rendormir au lieu de profiter de ma présence ! Et bien, j'ai bien l'intention de venir quelque peu troubler son sommeil paisible. Mes mains continuent de jouer avec ses testicules pleines et je les sépare en deux avec mon index pendant que je les fait rouler l'une après l'autre dans mon autre main. Je viens les embrasser elles aussi un instant, puis je remonte ma bouche vers son sexe. Je souffle, d'abord doucement, sur son gland et observe ses réactions : sa queue semble frissonner et son visage est rougit. Il respire aussi plus fort que tout à l'heure, mais il n'est pas encore réveillé. Je souffle plus fort et cette fois j'entends Phinks geindre un peu. D'ailleurs son sexe semble commencer à s'éveiller ! Je laisser ses bourses de côté un moment et le masse doucement de haut en bas. Je pose délicatement ma tête sur sa cuisse et observe joyeusement ce si beau spectacle. Le sexe de Phinks se gorge de désir et se dresse fièrement juste devant mes yeux. Mon amant laisse filtrer entre ses lèvres de multiples bruits qui laissent entendre qu'il prend du plaisir, mais il encore à moitié endormit. Devant un aussi joli membre, dur et droit, je ne peux qu'être excité. Je prends la base en main et lèche l'objet de mes désirs avec une envie non dissimulée. Puis je prends sa queue en bouche, de toute sa longueur : j'adore la sentir me remplir, je ne peux presque plus respirer quand je la prends en entière. Elle se loge bien au fond de ma gorge et la, je sais que Phinks est éveillé. D'ailleurs, je le sens vite venir me caresser la tête et écarter les jambes pour que je puisse mieux m'installer.

"Feitan ... ?"

Mon petit chéri semble perplexe et abasourdi par ce que je lui fais. On ne lui a sans doute jamais offert la joie d'une petite fellation matinale. C'est malheureux pour lui et je ne tarde pas à rectifier le tire et à lui accorder cette si douce et agréable gâterie. Je remonte ma bouche jusqu'à son gland, le mordille, puis redescend jusqu'à la base. J'effectue un mouvement assez lent pour commencer : mon pauvre amant n'a pas encore totalement émergé et d'ordinaire les gâteries matinales, bien que très agréables, sont aussi les plus courtes. J'y vais donc tranquillement, pour me faire plaisir et lui en accorder le plus possible. Je remonte ma bouche le long de sa queue, dans un mouvement lent et large, et les redescends en effectuant le plus de pression possible avec mes lèvres. Il commence à gémir bruyamment et ses doigts se referment compulsivement dans mes cheveux sombres. Sur sa demande, j'accélère le mouvement. Je suis si gentil avec lui. Pour le moment !

Ma bouche entame une cadence effrénée sur son sexe humide et Phinks commence à pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Il appuie durement sur ma tête et son membre frappe le fond de ma gorge, puis je le sens se répandre entre mes lèvres. J'avale sa délicieuse semence et lèche les perles de sperme restantes sur son sexe. Je me relève et m'installe ensuite confortablement dans le lit. Phinks me colle contre lui et embrasse mon visage : mon front, mes paupières, mon nez et mes joues, puis mes lèvres. Je le laisse me donner un baiser des plus passionné mais finis par le repousser gentiment. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure. Je préfère le garder en pleine forme pour plus tard ! Je le laisse cependant m'enlacer : c'est étrange, j'aime quand il me serre contre lui. Je ne suis pas spécialement friand des marques d'affections mais j'aime être collé tout contre lui et que ses bras enlacent puissamment mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'être protégé du monde extérieur et que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Ce qui est stupide : je peux me défendre seul et globalement, dans un lit à 8h du matin dans les beaux quartiers, il ne peut rien m'arriver de bien terrible, Phinks ou pas. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'aime pas avoir des relations ou revoir certains de mes amants. Il naît des sentiments que je qualifierais de stupide. Mais comme ce n'est pas désagréable et que j'ai donné mon accord à Phinks pour être avec lui, je ne dis rien et me laisse faire.

Au bout de longues minutes de chaleur, je décide qu'il est temps de se lever. Je ne suis pas du genre trainard et j'ai un certain intérêt de voir à quoi ressemble plus précisément son appartement. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes hier, et dans la pénombre, je veux voir à peu près où je suis. Après un dernier petit baiser sur ses douces lèvres, je m'assoie sur le lit et lui demande si je peux utiliser ça salle de bain. Je connais déjà sa réponse mais comme ça, j'espère l'inciter à se lever. Ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs pour me montrer où elle se situe. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger de se balader nu dans l'appartement : c'est tant mieux, une première idée de jeu vient de germer dans mon esprit. Je la garde dans un coin de ma tête, jugeant qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour la tester. Mais j'ai vraiment hâte ... je me sens particulièrement inventif aujourd'hui !

Il ouvre une porte et m'invite à rentrer dans une immense salle de bain. Elle est carrelée de bleu clair et de blanc et comporte un évier, une douche et une baignoire d'angle. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose en dehors du stricte minimum des produits de douche et serviettes, mais je crois que tout l'appartement et comme ça, rien n'est personnalisé : dans la chambre il n'y a aucune photo et rien sur les murs et c'est pareil ici. C'est très peu décoré.

Phinks me dit qu'il peut me prêter des affaires propres. J'accepte bien évidemment, même si je pense que je vais être complètement ridicule dans ses fringues immenses. Il me laisse ici en me disant d'utiliser tout ce dont j'ai besoin et qu'il revient dans un instant avec des vêtements propres. Je fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire pendant qu'il s'en va : j'ai rarement l'occasion d'utiliser une baignoire et celle-ci est incroyablement grande. Si grande qu'elle me donne une nouvelle idée pour la prochaine étape de l'éducation de Phinks en tant qu'esclave de ma personne.

Je laisse couler l'eau et m'assoie sur le rebord de la baignoire en attendant. Mon naïf petit ami rentre dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements pour moi et par chance il n'a pas prit la peine de s'habiller. Je lui propose donc de se joindre à moi pour ce bain. Comme il doit aussi en avoir bien besoin, je connais d'avance sa réponse (même s'il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon, il n'aurait pas refusé !). Il accepte donc et je le vois déglutir quand il voit mon regard, dans lequel il peut sans doute lire ce qui l'attend.

Quand la baignoire est remplie, je coupe l'eau pendant que Phinks s'installe dans la baignoire. Je me glisse aussi dans l'eau chaude, et dans un premier temps, je m'installe entre les jambes de Phinks, la tête sur son torse. Je me détends un peu pendant que mon gentil chéri entreprend de me frotter agréablement en embrassant mon cou. Il passe sur mes épaules, mes bras, mon torse... c'est très agréable ! Il est vraiment doux, contrairement aux apparences. Ses mains descendent, passent sur mes cuisses, mes genoux, jusqu'à mes pieds. Puis il remonte doucement, lentement, il caresse mes jambes puis l'intérieur de mes cuisses du bout des doigts. Il passe sur mon entre jambe et abandonne le gant qui flotte à la surface de l'eau. Il suce la peau de mon cou, l'aspire et la mord, laisse des petites marques rouges et ses doigts s'enroulent autours de ma verge. Il me caresse de haut en bas tendrement, puis il descend pour s'emparer de mes bourses. Il penche son visage en avant et quémande un baiser. Je lui accorde et entrouvre mes lèvres pour qu'il puisse me donner un chaud et passionné baiser. Je me laisse enivrer par ses chaudes caresses et son baiser, mais je redescends sur terre quand je sens sa main arriver jusqu'à mon entrée et ses doigts me titiller. Mais c'est qu'il est entreprenant ! Il a sans doute repris confiance et pense que je vais me laisser faire comme les fois précédentes.

Faux ! Je vais rectifier un peu sa pensée. Les fois d'avant étaient voulues et programmées par moi. Maintenant c'est fini. Je reprends le dessus. Et même s'il a été méchant avec moi au club la fois dernière, je ne lui en tiens pas vraiment rigueur : après tout, c'était vraiment bon ! Et j'ai l'intention de garder mon petit agneau pour moi. Il ne faut pas que j'effraye, je serais gentil. Je vais lui faire vivre une douce et lente torture. Elle sera pire chaque jours, de sorte qu'il s'y habitue, qu'il puisse (peut être) la supporter... je suis si bienveillant avec lui. Je ne me savais pas si bon. Quelle chance il a ! Je vais vraiment bien m'occuper de lui. Mais pour le moment, je vais devoir instaurer deux trois petites choses entre nous deux !

Je le sens venir enfoncer un premier doigt en moi et sa queue durcir contre mon dos. Je lui souris alors qu'il met fin au baiser pour reprendre sa respiration. Il est si beau comme ça, il me donne vraiment envie, c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas encore mûr, je vais devoir retenir « la bête » pour nos premières fois. Je me décolle de son dos et me tourne pour lui faire face. Je m'installe sur ses cuisses et les caresses doucement. Son index est toujours dans mon anus en train de se tortiller.

"J'adore ton étroitesse !"

Oh il est chou ! Il est vraiment trop mignon. Il me donne vraiment envie d'être gentil ! Mais dommage pour lui, rien ne pourra changer ce qu'il va se passer cette fois, et il ne goutera pas à mon étroitesse aujourd'hui !

"Et moi j'ai hâte de gouter la tienne à nouveau, Phinks !"

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre et, à mon tours, j'insère un premier doigt en lui, qui le fait se tendre légèrement. Mon pauvre chéri ! J'espère qu'il ne pensait pas que j'allais lui abandonner mon corps et le laisser faire ce qu'il veut ! Oh non. C'est tout le contraire. Il sera trop tard quand il se rendra compte du piège qui c'est refermé sur lui. Mais au final, il aura tout ce qu'il veut ... c'est certains.

Je pénètre lentement mon doigt en lui, pour éviter de lui faire mal : même si nous sommes dans l'eau, ce n'est pas facile de faire rentrer mon index. Il peut parler de mon étroitesse, mais lui est pire, j'en suis sur. On dirait presque une vierge. Pourtant, notre première fois c'est fait dans le couloir homosexuel, ça ne devait pas être sa première fois... mais le fait qu'il soit toujours si serré me fait me poser des questions. Il n'a peut être pas eu beaucoup de rapport avant, ou alors pas des récents. Mais au final, c'est tant mieux pour moi, j'en profite plutôt bien ! S'il reste aussi étroit toute sa vie, ça sera le vrai pied pour moi. Je lui demanderais s'il c'est beaucoup fait prendre dans sa vie, après tout, il avait l'air très dominant la première fois... j'ai peut être une chance d'avoir eu sa première fois par derrière !

Je force un peu le premier doigt, et le fais bouger en lui pour le détendre. Phinks m'en a déjà mis un deuxième et s'efforce de m'écarter de l'intérieur. Je gémis doucement, tout contre son oreille et mime l'acte en lui avec mon index : je le fais sortir en entier puis je le pénètre furieusement en lui, je fais tourner et bouger mon doigt en lui avant de le ressortir. Je fais ça à plusieurs reprises puis insère un deuxième doigt. Nous nous caressons harmonieusement, au même rythme. Les mouvements de nos mains sont parfaitement coordonnées et nous nous embrassons langoureusement d'une manière très sensuelle : Phinks caresse doucement ma bouche par de petits coups de langue alors que je fais tourner la mienne autours du muscle humide. Mes baisers avec Phinks sont de loin les meilleurs que j'ai échangés avec quelqu'un : ils sont terriblement excitants et il sait vraiment y faire. C'est toujours un vrai bonheur de l'embrasser, il met toujours tant de passion dans ses baisers... je me laisse facilement transporter, c'est si agréable. Nos doigts remuent de plus en plus vite et fort, et nous gémissons dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Je prends l'initiative de faire pénétrer un troisième doigt en lui, et Phinks fait de même en moi. Nous continuons à nous doigter mutuellement et nos lèvres se quittent pour atterrirent sur nos cous. Il suçote ma peau et je mordille la sienne. Nous nous collons plus l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos deux sexes se touchent et envoient des frissons de plaisirs dans nos corps.

J'écarte mes doigts en lui pour bien le préparer pour la suite, puis me sépare de lui. Je lui demande de se décaler un peu pour la suite : je lui demande de se placer dans l'angle de la baignoire, près du robinet. Bien sur il remarque que ce n'est pas logique et que ça devrait être moins pratique. En effet c'est plus difficile pour lui de s'accrocher et il glisse plusieurs fois avant de réussir à se caler, sur le dos, presque allongé dans le bain. Qu'il est mignon ! Une fois qu'il est sur d'être stable, j'attrape ses jambes et posent ses chevilles sur mes épaules. Je dépose mon sexe à son entrée et je le sens frissonner : ses yeux sont clos, ses joues légèrement rougies et son dos c'est délicieusement cambré. Je le pénètre lentement et tendrement malgré mon envie de marteler son antre chaude et serrée. Je reste impassible et m'enfonce en lui en entier, en faisant abstraction de ses très excitants gémissements de plaisir. Je m'immobilise une fois au fond de lui et attend pour être sur qu'il soit bien assez habitué à ma présence.

Ses muscles sont contractés tout autours de ma queue et me réchauffe délicieusement. La question devient vraiment trop tentante, alors je finis par lui demander s'il était vierge quand il est arrivé dans ma salle la première fois. Il rougit, comme la petite vierge qu'il était, avant de répondre que c'était sa première sodomie. Je suis content et très satisfait de sa réponse, bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt : s'il me l'avait dit à notre première rencontre, jamais je n'aurais joué avec lui comme ça, non ! J'aurais été à l'essentiel ! J'en aurais bien profité et je l'aurais pris à « sec ». Ça aurait été pour moi un moment sans doute merveilleux ! Mon pauvre chéri aurait eu un peu mal mais bon ... ça serait sans doute vite passé ! Ou alors je l'aurais bâillonné pour qu'on ne l'entende pas hurler... au final, Phinks avait eu sa réelle première pénétration par une cravache : la grande classe !

Heureusement, il n'a pas du pratiquer la sodomie en dehors de nos petites rencontres et il est toujours exquisément étroit. C'est parfait, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux qu'il ne se soit pas soumis à une autre personne. Je suppose que le fait d'avoir un esclave exclusif et inexpérimenté, qui ne sait pas encore tout le plaisir qu'il peut prendre m'excite. Je vais lui faire découvrir beaucoup de chose !

Il est temps de bouger un peu en lui ! Je me retire en douceur de son accueillante entrée et il gémit doucement en retour. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et le pénètre violemment d'un coup de rein, que je place extrêmement bien au vu du cri qu'il pousse. Ça, c'est une chose à laquelle je suis doué : j'ai trouvé sa prostate un jour, je la retrouverais toujours en un ou deux coups de reins. Quelle chance il a d'avoir un amant si doué ! Je le pénètre plusieurs fois de la sorte puis, une fois qu'il est parfaitement détendu, je commence des vas et vient régulier à une cadence supportable, pour le moment.

Le bruit régulier de l'eau quand je claque contre ses cuisses en m'enfonçant en lui est particulièrement agréable à entendre. J'accélère le rythme en Phinks et l'eau s'écrase sur les parois de la baignoire, et gicle partout autours. Mon chéri a l'air assez bourge, alors j'espère pour lui qu'il a une femme de ménage pour nettoyer tout ça, car si ça continu sa salle de bain va être inondée. D'ailleurs s'il a un quelconque personnel, ça serait bien s'il rentrait maintenant et qu'il nous surprenne dans cette position. Je suis sur que Phinks serait gêné comme jamais. Ça doit être beau à voir !

Je continue de frapper à chaque rentrée contre la prostate de Phinks et il semble beaucoup apprécier : mes oreilles sont agréablement bercées par la musique de ses gémissements, que je fais en sorte de rendre plus forte chaque seconde.

Je le sens qui commence à gigoter sous moi et je remarque qu'il est déjà à bout : un peu trop tôt, comme d'habitude. Mais je vais m'efforcer de régler ce problème. Je déplace discrètement ma main jusqu'au robinet de la baignoire, et le tourne sur froid. Phinks à les yeux mi-clos et ne vois absolument rien de ce que je prépare. Je lui dirais bien que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de garder les yeux fermés quand je suis dans les parages mais son air naïf me fait fondre.

Je l'entends crier de plus en plus fort et je sais qu'il n'est plus très loin de la libération. Je me retire, il geint un peu et j'ouvre le robinet en grand, sur son entrejambe. La réaction est immédiate : il pousse un cri, ouvre ses deux orbes foncés comme des soucoupes et se redresse mais glisse presque aussitôt dans la baignoire. Il est vraiment drôle et mignon. Je vois à son regard qu'il est dans l'incompréhension, bien que je trouve mon message assez explicite...

"Tu jouis toujours trop vite, Phinks."

Je reprends ses jambes et les positionne de nouveau sur mes épaules. Après ça, je pense que j'ai gagné quelques précieuses minutes en plus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Toujours pas assez explicite ? Pourtant, je ne vois pas comment être plus clair.

"Tu jouis trop vite, je peux tenir plus longtemps mais tu me coupes avant"

Il m'envoie un regard mauvais : il n'est pas très content. Tant pis pour lui, et puis j'ai autre chose à lui apprendre derrière cela ...

"Tu jouiras uniquement quand je te l'aurais autorisé!"

Phase 1 en marche : lui apprendre à jouir sur commande. Ça va être amusant, je me sens si inventif. Quand je lui aurais appris ça, nos rapports vont devenir beaucoup plus drôles et je vais vraiment pouvoir commencer à prendre mon pied. Je prends déjà beaucoup de plaisir avec Phinks, mais c'est trop mignon, pas assez ... sexe ! Je veux qu'il m'obéisse totalement, qu'il soit d'une soumission des plus parfaites ! Et cette première étape n'est que le premier rouage de tout ça.

L'eau froide l'a un peu coupé dans son élan mais c'était prévu : il n'a qu'à pas être aussi précoce ! Je le pénètre à nouveau et mon esclave ne reste pas fermé bien longtemps, sa mine boudeuse est bientôt changé en une expression de plaisir à nouveau. Je commence pour ma part à gémir assez fort : comme il était surpris tout à l'heure, son corps c'est tendu et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il encore plus serré ! C'est vraiment divin. Je m'accroche à ses fesses à pleines mains et je lui donne de grands coups de reins qui le font crier de plaisir. A mon grand étonnement et à mon grand bonheur, il commence même à gémir mon prénom par moment ! C'est parfait. S'il le fait de lui même, ce sera ça de moins à lui apprendre. Je pilonne furieusement ses fesses et sous mes violents assauts, Phinks commence de nouveau à perdre pied. Je lui murmure d'attendre encore un peu : je vais bientôt venir aussi, mais je veux qu'il jouisse après moi. Mes mouvements sont rapides et n'ont que pour unique but de frapper durement sa prostate, afin que je puisse sentir son anus se refermer sur ma queue. Phinks crie vraiment fort, moi aussi d'ailleurs, je manque d'air tant j'halète. Je ne rouvre pas le robinet, Phinks doit normalement pouvoir tenir assez pour que je prenne mon pied. Et mon but n'est pas de casser son excitation. Au contraire ! Je suis sur qu'il va bientôt aimer, voir réclamer des punitions ... !

Sa chaleur et ses cris vont bientôt avoir raison de moi. Je m'accroche à lui comme je peux, m'enfonce au plus profond de son intimité et je jouis, assez violement comme toujours avec lui, en criant. La sensation est extraordinaire : Phinks n'a pas tenu et a jouis quelque seconde avant moi, et m'a emmener au septième ciel avec lui. Je ne lui en veux pas, ce n'était pas si mal pour une première séance.

Je me glisse hors de lui et il glisse de nouveau dans la baignoire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et il m'envoie un regard vexé. Le pauvre, ce n'est pas très confortable pour lui, mais tant pis pour lui : plus il apprendra vite, plus il sera exhorté de ce genre de situation peu agréable. Je pense me resservir de la baignoire, dommage pour lui ! Mais comme je suis très gentil avec lui, je vais surement varier les exercices, et j'utiliserai de nouveau le cockring(1), il aime tellement ça !

Phinks se redresse, se frotte le bas du dos en grimaçant et me propose de reprendre un bain, celui-ci n'ayant pas vraiment remplis son but. Il vide l'eau et refais couler un bain moussant. On dirait qu'il y a eu une guerre ici ... il y a de l'eau partout ! Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier, et m'invite à rentrer avec lui dans l'eau chaude. Une fois installé, je me retiens pour qu'il ne soit pas effrayé par mon "appétit" démesuré et nous passons notre première matinée ensemble.

* * *

(1)Le cockring, c'est l'anneau (cuir, métal…) que Feitan utilise la première fois pour empêcher Phinks de jouir et que celui-ci utilise aussi pour se venger ! )

J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre 5 ! ^^

Mon but n'est pas de faire passer Feitan pour un schizophrène, je voulais mettre en évidence le fait que le petit garçon (gentil) de son enfance, était toujours là, et qu'il semble se réveiller au côté de Phinks. D'un autre côté, il reste touché et blessé par son passé (qui vous est exposé très généralement pour le moment). Je veux mettre en évidence sa personnalité complexe, mais pas double ! Comment avez-vous ressentis ça ? J'espère que la « Bête » (encore effacé et absente) ne donne pas l'impression d'une double personnalité…

Laissez-moi vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises) pour ce chapitre ! Vos petits mots me ravissent ! :D


End file.
